My Musical Girl
by xoxMusicalxox
Summary: Gabriella is a struggling West End Actress Troy Bolton owns the theatre she has entered into. He wants her and she hates him! What will he do to possess her, even if its changing her career? TROYELLA!
1. Trailer

**Okay, so this is a new story that's been hitting me in the head constantly, it's really been begging to come out so here it is! This one is called '**_**My Musical Girl**_**' and it's dedicated to all those who read my '**_**In Need Of A Savior**_**' story.**

**Summary: Gabriella is a struggling West End Actress; Troy Bolton owns the theatre she has entered into. He wants her and she hates him! What will he do to possess her? TROYELLA!**

**Here is the trailer, check it out!**

_**She was struggling from Musical to Musical on the West End Stage…**_

Gabriella: I guess I have to keep trying. My big break is out there!

_Flashes to Gabriella singing with a group of chorus girls…_

_**He was a conceited, handsome theatre owner with money to burn…**_

_Shows Troy kissing a dancer…flashes to him laughing with friends…_

Troy: My next Musical will be even bigger, it'll sell more tickets than ever before…

**When he see's her, he instantly wants her…**

Troy holding Gabriella up against the wall: Hey baby, you're new here right?

Gabriella glaring: Yes I am! Now excuse me pervert, I have to go!

_Flashes to Troy thrusting her up against the wall, "Hey, don't you know whose boss around here? What I want I get, got it!_

**But she isn't so eager to participate…**

Gabriella: You may be some male tart, but you're not getting into my knickers

Troy: Don't you understand that I can fire you?

**Will he do whatever it takes to get her…**

_Shows Troy listening as Gabriella sings alone in the theatre…_

Troy: I think a new actress is in order

_Flashes to Gabriella in her apartment rehearsing lines…then switches to her arguing with Taylor…_

Taylor: Troy put you as the lead to get you to sleep with him!

Gabriella, angrily: No, he didn't. He did it because he believes in me

**And when she gets closer to him and starts to fall for him…**

_Flashes to Gabriella giggling with Troy…_

Troy: So perhaps you want to go out some time?

Nodding, Gabriella: Sure, I'd love to!

_Flashes to them kissing heatedly, then skips to Troy stroking Gabriella's hair…_

Gabriella: I might…I might love you.

Troy kissing her softly: I might love you too.

**But what happens when she finds out what he's done…will she forgive him?**

Gabriella: HOW COULD YOU?

**Will she forgive him and what will their future hold…**

Troy: You're My Musical Girl…

**Screen fades out…**

**Coming soon To Fan Fiction…**

**Okay so if you want this to be continued then review and tell me and I'll write, if you guys don't review I can't write!**

**xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxx**


	2. A Struggling Actress

**Thanks for all your reviews guys; they've been awesome, truly! I can't believe how many people are interested in this story, it makes me really proud. Thanks also for your amazing compliments, they really brighten my day. :D**

**I don't own High School Musical…but one day Zac Efron will be mine, mwahahah, too much?**

**Chapter 1 – A Struggling Actress**

"OKAY everybody, let's run by this again shall we. Gabriella, Sharpay, Beth and Maria, you'll enter from the right side stage, twist twice and start up the chorus. Then, Christina will home in and she'll sing her solo. Do you copy?" The director, Mr Mackannem exclaimed.

The three youngsters nodded and everyone started to get into their places. Gabriella Montez, aged 23, sighed; here she was, at the West End Stage again. She loved the west end, she loved Musicals but she was so tired of being at the bottom all the time.

Gabriella stretched quickly, ignoring Beth and Sharpay who were giggling with each other at her side. She loved her friends, Sharpay, Taylor, Beth, Kelsi, Alison and Megan but she sometimes truly wished she didn't have to have such a low life. She was not very high up on the food chain in the Music Business. First there were the theatre owners, the directors, the Actors and Actress's, the understudy actors, the play writers, the dancers, the understudy dancers, the Chorus girls **(Gabriella etc)** the curtain pullers etc and the caretakers. It was a dog ear dog world!

"Gabi! Come on, we're starting." Beth said, beckoning her friend towards her and Gabriella straightened up and followed her friends to the right end of the stage.

Gabriella sighed as the Music started playing, another drowned out day in the Music world!

EVERYONE was preparing to leave that night. They had a production in no more than two days and things still weren't right. They were performing '_Cats_' Just before they were about to go Mr Mackannem stopped them all and everyone paused to listen.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, 'He said loudly, "I know this may come as a bit of a shock to you all but the _Polar Stadium_ **(Made up obviously)** has been put under new management." He stated.

The entire cast broke out into chatter and there were gasps of wonder and excitement. Mr Mackannem held up his hands and silence overcame them all.

"Furthermore, every production that is to take place here will be controlled and directed by the owner. His name and I'm sure you all know this very well known name, is Troy Bolton." He exclaimed.

At the mention of his name the hall became louder and louder with shrieks and bellows. The cast was in pandemonium, Troy Bolton; The Troy Bolton was going to be controlling their plays. It was astounding. The women crooned for they knew of Mr Bolton's handsomeness and his reputation as a ladies man. Most were planning on showing up tomorrow with their hair done with the best that money could buy and more make up than they could afford. Mr Bolton was the West Ends most eligible bachelor and the wealthiest; they'd do anything to get into his world!

Gabriella sighed; even Sharpay was standing next to her chatting excitedly to Taylor about what she was going to wear. In truth, no – one had actually seen Troy Bolton. He was such a big celebrity and no way would he be seen in a small theatre such as The Polar!

"Now, please, go home, run through your lines and your dances and have a nice rest. I shall see you tomorrow." Mr Mackannem called out and everyone started to depart.

Gabriella and her friends all lived in the same set of flats. They had decided to live right next to each other when they had grown so close during their years as a group of struggling actress's, it was wonderful, just like family! The flats weren't far from the Polar Stadium so they didn't have to strain themselves too much.

"So Gabriella, 'Taylor asked beaming, "Will you be dressing up for Troy Bolton?"

Taylor, who was the only one out of the girls who was married, was Gabriella's best friend. Taylor's husband, Chad Danforth lived with his wife also and worked as a P.E teacher. He doted on his wife and despite the fact that she was _almost_, always surrounded by her Musical friends, he didn't mind so much.

"I'm not dressing up, Mr Bolton can take me as I am or not at all!" Gabriella said rather too proudly.

The girls laughed, "Please, 'Beth said raising her eyebrows, "You'll give into him sooner or later, apparently every girl does."

"Yeah well, he's _apparently_ a heartbreaker too so he's not getting me, not now, not EVER!" She said firmly.

They had just arrived outside their flats and all took the elevators up. Maria who was the first to get to their room, waved goodbye and left the friends alone. Soon, Sharpay and Beth too got off on their floor and made their way to their rooms. Taylor turned to Gabriella and smiled softly.

"You know, I'm actually very nervous about Troy Bolton owning the _Polar Stadium_, it just doesn't seem like a good idea." She exclaimed nervously.

"You and me both Tay, it seems like everyone is so excited to meet this guy. I've heard he's a jerk." Gabriella said, scrunching her nose up with disgust.

"Look Gabi, we've just go to grin and bear it. Its show business after all, right?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, 'Gabriella replied, at that moment they came to Taylor's stop, Taylor hugged her friend before turning, "I guess we'll just have to see how our days go."

Now with Taylor gone, Gabriella was given the chance to think. Her thoughts were filled with confusion, she loved her Musicals, ever since she had been young they had always been a part of her. Of course, she had never thought of ever being an actress on the west end. No, she was set on being a physics teacher, helping youngsters fall in love with Science again. It hadn't worked, Musicals, her one true Passion had taken over again and here she was, a Chorus girl, a struggling chorus girl!

She got into her room and a great yip startled her, bounding towards her was her chocolate brown Doberman, Elphie. Gabriella stroked her soft ears and smiled; she picked up her lead and smiled.

"Do you want to go for a walk Elphie?" She asked affectionately.

Elphie barked and started to bound around her with excitement. She attached her lead to her dog, when she'd come home she'd go through her lines and make dinner.

GABRIELLA was walking through Cotton Park, her favourite route. She was in peace with Elphie. She allowed the dog to lead her around. Elphie was a strong dog, she was a Doberman of course and so she tugged a little too hard and went darting across the park towards a dog.

"Elphie! Elphie, come back!" Gabriella called running after her.

She caught up with her dog when she stopped next to a large black dog. Gabriella examined the dog for a moment and realised that it too was a Doberman.

"Hey big guy, you're cute aren't you? What are you doing here?" She asked stroking the dog's big black ears; he wagged his docked tail happily.

Gabriella wasn't too impressed that the dog's tail had been docked for Elphie's hadn't been docked and she never would've. The black Doberman sniffed at Elphie excitedly and Gabriella smiled.

"Shade, where have you been wandering to?" A handsome voiced called and when Gabriella looked up she met the most electrifying ultramarine eyes imaginable.

"Oh, is he your dog?" Gabriella asked she surveyed the man in front of her with keen interest; he had soft sandy brown hair and a kind gentle smile. He was muscular but not too muscular and his wonderful, beautiful eyes told a story, a story of pain and a mixture of contentment too.

He smiled and stroked the dog that Gabriella presumed to be 'Shade' and held out his hand.

"I'm Troy, I'm so sorry if Shade distracted your walk with your pretty little dog here, he's a stud." He laughed, Gabriella giggled, his voice was as astonishing as she had imagined, it didn't even bother her that his name was Troy, just like that _conceited arrogant_ Troy Bolton.

"Oh, Gabriella. Its fine really, he's such a lovely looking dog." Gabriella complimented him.

"Thanks, um…do you want to walk together?" Troy queried smiling bashfully.

"Sure, yeah." Gabriella said smiling; they began to walk together, talking and laughing. Gabriella watched as Shade and Elphie galloped after each other, their tails wagging with exhilaration.

"Shade seems really taken with Elphie!" Troy said.

"Yeah." Gabriella said nodding.

"Is she a mating dog?" Troy questioned.

"Well, no but she is able to have pups." She answered.

"Well, perhaps we can make an agreement of some sort. I've actually been looking for a Doberman to mate Shade with. Elphie here looks like a beautiful dog; she would make a perfect match for him."

"I'll think about it, how old is Shade?" Gabriella asked.

"Five and Elphie?" Troy asked softly.

"Six." Gabriella mumbled.

They had been walking for a while when Troy smiled, "So Gabriella, do you live around here?" He asked.

"Yes, not far. I like to come to the park, it's peaceful." She sighed quietly.

"I sort of live here. I live around a lot though I have a funny feeling, 'Troy said smirking, "That I'll want to be here a lot more often now."

She felt her cheeks become crimson and she ducked her head and smiled.

"I must go, I'm sorry. I've got things to do; my new boss won't be impressed if I don't complete my work." Gabriella giggled.

"Oh right, I'll see you around?" Troy called smiling.

"Hopefully." Gabriella replied and she walked away calling Elphie after her.

Troy Bolton watched, desire rising inside him, she was beautiful and he desired her very much. Perhaps, if there were no attractive girls in _The Polar Stadium_ tomorrow, he would attempt to meet her again. Troy Bolton was as pig headed as any man who loved to sleep with women and Gabriella Montez was definitely someone he wanted in his bed, he was unaware that he would have the shock of his life…in the morning.

**There you are! I hope this will suffice for now, I'm trying to write the next chapter to '**_**Are We Meant For Love?**_**' and '**_**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**_**' so much stress lol**

**Okay, the next chapter is called '**_**It's You**_**!' and I hope you liked this chapter and will review and tell me what you think! I know some things don't make sense right now probably but trust me, I've hardly disappointed anyone in my reviews and I promise to try not to disappoint you guys too!**

**Review!**


	3. Its You!

**Your reviews have been awesome; I'm still trying to finish off the chapter of '**_**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**_**' so I thought I'd give myself a break from that stressful story and get to the calmer one lol**

**Just six days away from the release of High School Musical 2 and I'm so very excited! I just can't wait to see what its like, no – one tell me!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**Chapter 2 – It's You!**

"WELL I for one am proud of you Gabi, 'Taylor said as she tied her hair up into a tight bobble, they were in Taylor's apartment getting ready to leave, "You've got to stand up and say '_I will not be twisted around Troy Bolton's finger_' it's the right thing to do!"

Gabriella smiled, it was six in the morning, it was early to be getting up but the cast had to round in for an early rehearsal.

"I've heard of this Troy Bolton." Chad said passing by his wife and her best friend.

"Oh really, what have you heard?" The brunette asked with great intrigue.

"That he is as shallow as the children's pool in the school I teach in and as devious and as cunning as any man can be." Chad laughed.

Taylor nuzzled into his arms and he kissed her forehead tenderly, Taylor and Chad had been married for two years and were the most romantic couple Gabriella had ever know. They were absolutely crazy for each other!

"Hmm, yeah well Taylor and I won't be won over by him, will we Tay?" Gabriella queried.

"Right!" Taylor said triumphantly.

Taylor pulled on her jacket and kissed Chad softly on the lips, "I'll see you tonight fuzzy muzzy!" She giggled and Gabriella cringed, their nicknames were atrocious.

"Okay my little Woo woo." Chad said tenderly.

"I love you." Taylor called as she and Gabriella departed.

"Love you too sweetie, bye Gabi." He replied.

"Bye Chad!" Gabriela called and they closed the door behind them.

They were walking down the stairs, the elevator was broken and they didn't have to stop for the girls for they had already gotten down to the _Polar Stadium_.

"So, tell me more about this Mr wonderful you met in the park?" Taylor said smirking.

"Oh, he was nothing special. He was just someone I met and we hit it off. He had a Doberman too." Gabriella answered, she was smiling lazily.

"I think you like him." Taylor said in a gentle sing song voice.

"No! I don't like him, I just met him." Gabriella protested shaking her head.

Her friend shook her head and gave an enjoyable chuckle. She sniggered under her breath and the Gabriella glared at her furiously.

"Come on, let's hurry. We need to get to the _Polar Stadium_ now. Mr Mackannem won't be impressed if we're late." Gabriella stressed and they walked harder silently wishing for a good day with their new boss.

THEY had just arrived in the Polar Stadium and Sharpay, Maria and Beth came rushing over to them.

"You're late girls; Mr Mackannem is talking to the cast and crew now. Quick, let's go." Sharpay said and they led Taylor and Gabriella through to the performance hall.

Both Gabriella and Taylor had not failed to notice that their three friends were overly dressed and overly propped up with makeup and jewellery.

"What do you look like?" Taylor snorted, for the friends look ridiculous, only Taylor and Gabriella looked somewhat presented and…_see- able_ for that matter! 

"What do you mean, doesn't it look nice?" Maria queried stroking her hair.

"Sure, 'Taylor said nodding, "For a dog that is." She muttered under her breath so only Gabriella could hear.

They came to a halt in front of Mr Mackannem and fell silent.

"Nice of you to join us Gabriella, Taylor." He said firmly.

The entire hall became hushed with a silence and Mr Mackannem paced back and fore nervously.

"Well…Mr Bolton has arrived of course, he likes the Polar Stadium and he is eager to meet his employee's."

"What, he hasn't even seen the Polar Stadium?" Taylor asked incredulously.

"Mckessie! Please, be quiet." Mr Mackannem called out and Taylor closed her mouth.

"Now, Mr Bolton is a respectable man and I wish for you all to show him courtesy. Furthermore, he is not a patient man and well…I'm sorry to say but many of you may find yourselves jobless after Mr Bolton. I will not be able to do anything. If you want to keep your job…then some major sucking up is in order. Do we all understand?" It seemed more or less that Mr Mackannem was pleading for them all to listen to him rather than having him telling them to listen to him. The entire cast heard the desperateness in Mr Mackannem's voice and knew he was speaking seriously.

"Very well. I want you in your individual groups rehearsing now and I shall introduce Mr Bolton to you all one at a time. Thank you." The older man said worriedly and everyone started to separate.

Gabriella wasted no time at all of getting the girls as far away as possible from Mr Mackannem and Bolton. The youngsters were all groaning, wanting to watch Mr Bolton as he entered but Gabriella was firm and forced them all to start their work immediately. They were not entirely happy with her.

"Okay, left leg forward, arms out!" Gabriella ordered.

Although she was pushing the girls to keep dancing her mind was invaded by her meeting with Troy last night. She had not even asked him his last name or anything too serious about him. She would probably never meet him again and thought now of mating Elphie with Shade was itching away inside her intelligent mind.

"Ah, here we are sir!" Mr Mackannem's voice called.

A moment later the elderly man was standing in front of the Chorus girls with a younger man standing by his side.

"Ladies, this is your new employer, Mr Troy Bolton." He said, Gabriella still had her back to both men and didn't intend on turning around.

"Hello Ladies." A charming and very seductive voice said, Gabriella could almost see him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the dancers for suddenly the girls were giggling and smiling warmly.

The voice shot through her body like ice, she had heard that somewhere before! She had! But where?

"This is the head Chorus girl, Gabriella Montez." Mr Mackannem exclaimed and Gabriella turned and gasped in shock, she recognised the strong toned body and the warm devilish smile. She recognised the sandy brown hair and the shape of his handsome face but most of all she recognised the fantastic Ultramarine eyes.

The man standing opposite her mimicked the look on her face. For he too recognised the strong defiant brown eyes and the tantalizing lips, he recognised the lush dark brown locks that cascaded magnificently over her shoulders. He also recognised the sleek body he had been dreaming about all night.

"Gabriella?"

"Troy?"

Then suddenly taking everyone by surprise they both screamed, "ITS YOU!"

**Okay, so that wasn't the longest of chapters but I hope you enjoyed it! I know it's probably pathetic and I really hated this chapter but I really wish you guys will wait patiently for the next chapter to come. Also, soon the next chapter of '**_**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**_**' will be updated and also the final chapter of '**_**Are We Meant To Love**_**?' so for all my readers who are reading them, keep your eyes open! xoxMusicalxox**


	4. I Hate Him

**Whoa, so tired and yet so excited to get some reviews for this chapter. Sitting here** **watching '**_**You've Been Framed**_**' and laughing my head off, it is just so funny lol, sorry that was a pretty random thing to say!**

**Now are you guys sure you want this next chapter, are you? Are you? Okay, you've twisted my leg!**

**Furthermore for a really great TROYELLA story check out '**_**When You Say You Love Me I Know Why I'm Alive**_**' by Sarah590**

**Chapter 3 – I Hate Him**

GABRIELLA found herself storming through the group of startled Chorus Girls; some watched her running calling out her name. Taylor was especially worried for her friend and she went to dash after her Troy held his hand up to stop her.

"I think I'd better do this." He said firmly.

"But she's my –"

"GET BACK TO YOUR WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Troy screamed and Taylor backed away shocked and Troy darted in the direction that Gabriella had run off in.

He found his way through the Polar Stadium quite easy and he heard sniffling inside one of the dressing rooms. He opened the door lightly and found the pretty brunette crying ever so gently into her costume.

"Um…Gabriella right?" Troy muttered closing the door behind him.

"Get out of here!" She snarled lifting her head to glare at him, Gabriella wasn't exactly sure why she was crying, the shock of seeing the handsome young man she had only met yesterday but had discovered that today he was a pig headed jerk had really knocked her confidence.

"Um actually, 'Troy laughed quite cockily, "I own the _Polar Stadium_ and everything within it meaning this room and well at the moment…you too."

Gabriella threw herself up and glared at him coldly, "Then I'll be leaving, you don't own me."

She tried to push past him when he clasped her hard around her wrists. She struggled in his vicious hard grasp and held her gaze with his for a moment.

"Let me go!" She said ferociously.

"You're not as pleasant as you were yesterday? What happened?" Troy queried.

"I realised you were an arrogant pig!" She said rather frigidly trying to yank herself away from him.

"Tut, tut Miss…um…what's your second name?" Troy asked, his voice suddenly became proudly soothing as if he were trying to calm her reaction to him holding her.

"None of your business." Gabriella bellowed.

"So cold, I like that in a woman." Troy said softly.

"Yeah well you have plenty of tarts in there that are willing to throw themselves at you, you don't need me! Also, stay away from my friends!" Gabriella ordered.

Troy released her from his hold and Gabriella staggered back in surprise, "You tell me I've changed…what about you? Where's that gentleness I saw yesterday?" She questioned.

Troy laughed and shook his head.

"Please baby, my mother was one of the greatest theatre performers ever, I learnt from the best." Troy said though deep down he was sure that person that had been there yesterday had not been an act.

"You _disgust_ me, you really do." Gabriella snorted.

A moment later she found herself up tight against the wall and Troy was looking at her with such a deep intensity that she was suddenly frozen in his arms.

"Don't be so angry with me Gabriella, I'm still Troy." He said, his nose was coursing up and down her sleek neck and she felt her breath quicken fretfully in her throat.

"I don't even know you! Get off me." She said though she did not shift or move in any way for though she denied it the feeling of being in his arms was more arousing than she had ever felt before.

"You little minx, you know you want me!" Troy chuckled.

At those words Gabriella used all her strength to push Troy away and she stormed towards the door. She was about to open it when Troy put a hand in front of her.

"I'm going to want you to keep yourself hushed about our little meeting yesterday. I don't sleep with women if people think I know them." He said.

"Good, then you won't have to sleep with me." Gabriella glared.

Troy kissed her just gently behind her earlobe and Gabriella gasped completely and utterly shocked by his surprising affections.

"But you've missed my meaning precious, 'He sniggered softly, "I want to sleep with you!"

With that Gabriella threw open the door and stormed out leaving Troy smirking victoriously. She was going to feel so good when he bedded her!

"OH sweetie, are you alright?" Taylor called and she came rushing at Gabriella, she threw her arms around her friend and clung onto her tight. Gabriella didn't reply and Taylor looked at her perplexed.

"Gabi? Gabi, sweetie?"

"Huh? Were you talking to me?" Gabriella exclaimed, her eyes were distant and filled with puzzlement.

"What did that jerk want? Why did…do…do you know him?" Taylor asked and then it dawned on her, why Gabriella was suddenly so off handed and why she and Troy had stormed away from the cast.

"It…it was him wasn't it, 'She muttered, "It was him last night. This 'Mr Wonderful' that you met wasn't it?"

Gabriella nodded timorously. She still couldn't believe it herself, she felt sick inside and to think she had actually liked that jerk. She was so eager to meet him again but now…he seemed to claw at her mind viciously, dying to enter all the more and it annoyed her to no end.

"I feel so confused Tay; I don't know what to say. Don't say anything to the girls okay, I don't…I don't want them to know anything." Gabriella said hesitantly.

"Okay sweetie, let's just try and concentrate on getting this Musical sorted. We've still got so much to do. Do you think you can do it?" Taylor asked her tenderly.

Gabriella nodded, "He's not putting me off any of my work. I love my work and no way will he ever distract me."

"Good girl! Come on, the Chorus girls won't listen to me." Taylor giggled and she led a still extremely baffled Gabriella away towards the large group of girls who were waiting rather impatiently for them.

"Come on girls, its time to get going, 'Gabriella said firmly, the Chorus girls perked up immediately, at that moment the hall fell silent for Troy walked in conceitedly and his gaze fell hard on Gabriella, she harrumphed loudly before turning back to the girls angrily, "Well come on, its time to get going! We have one more day left to perfect this, let's get to it."

And breaking the spell everyone started bustling around acting busy again. Gabriella sighed; she wasn't sure what she was going to do?

"BYE guys! See you tomorrow." Maria called as the girls all made their way home.

"Yeah the show should be a hit!" One of the male performers called waving and the girls walked on laughing.

"So, 'Sharpay giggled, "What did you think of _Mr Bolton_?"

Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other wearily.

"He's just so heavenly!" Maria said in a gentle voice.

"Isn't he just." Sharpay laughed earnestly, her eyes were closed passionately and she seemed to be daydreaming, Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Well girls, keep your hands off, 'Beth said too proudly and she exposed her neck, showing a large purple bruise where she had been branded, "He's mine."

"What?" Sharpay, Maria and Gabriella demanded in unison.

"Hell yeah, he kind of attacked me during our dinner break, 'Beth said covering her neck back up again, "And who was I to protest."

"What was it like? What did he do? Did you get far?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh well, we haven't gotten that far but…well…he suggested it." Beth said her nose scrunching up with obvious delight.

"HA!" Gabriella laughed loudly; it was pathetic, so why did she feel so incredibly sick and envious of the thought of Beth and Troy intimately entwined.

Beth ignored her friend, "He wants to take me out after the show tomorrow, I think it's a date."

"Did he mention it being a date?" Maria asked quickly.

Beth's smile dropped instantly and she shook her head, "No, but he probably meant it like that."

"Right?" Gabriella said in an unconvinced tone.

"You don't like him to you Gabi? And what was going on with you and him earlier?" Beth queried.

"What Gabriella means is, she needs to get to know him first before she expresses how she feels about him." Taylor said saving the situation from getting ugly, she put her arm around her friend and squeezed her shoulder as if telling her secretly to be calm.

In truth, Gabriella was extremely, unbelievably and very confusingly jealous that Troy was already starting to work his way through the girls in the cast. It just so happened that his first victim was Beth whom Gabriella cared about very much. She was just so angry and so deeply invidious!

"Well…I for one can't wait to get as close to him as I can!" Beth laughed, her head was raised obnoxiously high in the air and she looked quite proud.

Taylor looked across and saw the look of fury blazing in Gabriella eyes, for despite everything, despite hating his guts and wanting to clonk him over the head with the nearest heaviest object, Taylor could see that Gabriella was attracted to Troy.

SHE lay there nestled on her sofa with Elphie at her feet and a mug of hot chocolate clutched in her shaking hands. Gabriella still couldn't figure out what she was feeling, it wasn't love, she had felt love only once with her high school sweetheart and it certainly wasn't that she was feeling! No, this was something else, it was a mixture of lust and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

"Perhaps you know what I'm feeling Elphie, 'Gabriella laughed stroking her dogs large dapple ears, "I know you have the hots for Shade." She joked.

Elphie barked and Gabriella kissed her head, "Of course you wouldn't know, you're just a dog."

The phone beside her started to ring breaking her from her mystified reverie. She picked it up and smiled, she had expected it to be her mother or perhaps her cousin Susie.

"Hey, Gabriella speaking." She said giggling.

"You have an adorable laugh Miss…um Montez!" The handsome recognisable voice on the other end of the phone said.

"TROY, 'Gabriella yelped nearly dropping the phone, "How did you get my name?"

Troy laughed, "Well…since I own the _Polar Stadium _I get my employee's numbers and by the way phoning you was very hard since I didn't know you're last name. Did you know there's like four other Gabriella's in the Polar Stadium, one pulls curtains, another mops the floors and another is one of the best actress's out there. Montez, nice name."

"What do you want?" Gabriella demanded.

"Can't I show some interest in my employee's?" Troy flirted.

"You show a little too much interest!" She said coldly.

"Hmm, I suppose so." Troy chuckled on the other end.

"There must be some reason you're calling, I mean –"

He cut her off.

"Well, I'm still interested in mating." Troy said.

"WHAT?" Gabriella said nearly falling off her chair and dropping the phone all together; even Troy seemed shocked at what he had said.

"The dogs! The dogs! I meant the dogs!" He recovered quickly and Gabriella started laughing.

Troy hearing her infectious wonderful laughter started to laugh too, they giggled for a few minutes enjoying the others laughter and the sound of their voices drumming through the phone and into their ear.

"I like you're laugh." Troy said, and he meant in sincerely.

At those words Gabriella fell silent and the mood became awkward.

"I'll think about mating the dogs! _Okay_?" She said harshly.

"That's all I ask Brie!" He said triumphantly.

Gabriella ignored the nickname and said, "I'm going now, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, see you tomorrow, I can't wait to see you in costume you little minx!" Troy laughed and Gabriella slammed the phone down on him.

Gabriella turned to Elphie who was looking at her with her ears pricked up and her eyes wide with exquisiteness.

"I hate him." She said firmly and part of her meant it!

**Now that was a bit longer lol and a rather enjoyable chapter! I liked this chapter so will you guys review and tell me what you think, I don't think it was all that bad. **

**Keep your eyes open for my next chapter then guys and I mean it REVIEW! xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxx**


	5. A Little Teasing, A Little Jealousy

**Hmm, I'm thinking of writing a Troyella one shot so keep your eyes open, if I manage it I'll write, okay?**

**I'm just so excited for High School Musical 2 coming out, I'm just aching to see it now, my sisters and me are bouncing! Lol**

**Anyway, I do not own High School Musical and never will but we all wish we did, right?**

**Chapter 4 – A Little Teasing, A Little Jealousy**

GABRIELLA was running through the park with Elphie running by her side, a good run didn't hurt at all. It was early morning and she really needed to keep her energy up for the rehearsal and for the show tonight. '_Cat's_' was a wonderful musical and the young brunette was playing a pesky little feline called Electra. She was quite pleased with her part though it wasn't a big one, she found herself on stage a lot but she wouldn't stand out too much.

She was running past a bench when a young man called out to her, "Excited for the show tonight?" He asked and Gabriella turned and found Troy looking at her.

"What? You're stalking me now?" She asked nastily.

"No, it just so happens that this is my place and it's also yours." Troy laughed.

Gabriella patted Shades head and smiled softly, he was a tender creature and very lovable. He sniffed around Elphie with excitement and Gabriella giggled.

"So…as I had been asking, are you excited for the show tonight?" Her new boss asked intrigued.

"I'm always excited for a musical, their my passions." Gabriella replied.

"Maybe, 'Troy said and he suddenly slipped his arms around Gabriella's waist and yanked her close, she gasped in shock but was too surprised to try and break free, "We can make a little passion of our own."

"In you're dreams _buddy_!" Gabriella snarled.

Troy pulled away and stroked a strand of hair away from her angry face, "You do so much to me Montez." He laughed.

Gabriella smacked him hard across the face and darted off before he could say anything. Troy stood frozen, that had actually hurt!

GETTING into costume was uncomfortable for the entire cast but as Gabriella slipped on her orange and black tabby kitten outfit she felt a strange excitement buzzing through her. Gabriella always wanted a slightly bigger part than she already got. Not that she was ungrateful, it was just she knew she could do so much better and it hurt to think that people couldn't rely on her to play a certain role. In '_Cats_' Gabriella wasn't to play a cat named 'Grizabella' whom was not exactly a man character but was quite a significant part in the Musical.

"We'll do great!" She heard Sharpay say pleasantly.

"Yeah, everything will be alright!" Taylor agreed.

A moment later Troy walked in and Gabriella noticed most of the girls perked up immediately.

"You, 'He said pointing to Gabriella, "Stay, 'and then he pointed to everyone else, "You, leave."

The girls didn't need to be told twice but Gabriella felt pain strike her right in the heart when she saw Beth's face.

Troy locked the door behind him and picked up one of the makeup sets. He came and sat opposite Gabriella and started to trace her whiskers, Gabriella was shocked for usually one of the girls did it but here he sat doing it perfectly.

"You look beautiful by the way, 'Troy said softly, "Even as a cat."

"Hmm, whatever." Gabriella groaned.

She allowed herself to fix her hair making sure it was presentable as Troy continued to fix her whiskers.

"How do you know all of this? Makeup and all?" She queried, interested.

"I grew up in a Musical theatre, soon I learnt mostly everything, how to do makeup, costumes, dances…my mother expected me to help her a lot, who was I to argue with her?" He answered.

"I see, 'She stood and brushed him aside, Troy wasn't surprised by her cruel affections but it did wound him to see her so cold, Troy was so used to getting everything he wanted and Gabriella just didn't want him, "Well, thanks, I'll be going now." 

He jumped in front of her, "Whoa, 'He said, he pushed her up against the wall and started to play with her, "Hey baby, you're new at this aren't you?" He said motioning to the position they were in.

Gabriella glared at him and thrust him aside, "Yes I am. Now excuse me pervert, I have to go!"

She quickly and expertly locked the door and dashed off to get ready to take her position. Troy was so shocked, how could someone be so immune to his seducing methods. Oh well, he'd have to have that Beth girl tonight and maybe if Gabriella wasn't interested soon, a young pretty welsh girl named Anna was good looking too!

TROY was filled with an aching confusion. He sat watching Gabriella on the stage in her Electra outfit. She looked so beautiful. He examined the other girls and frowned, none of them were as attractive as her. She was so intelligently gorgeous and he wanted her more than anything.

He knew that Gabriella would never give into him willingly; he'd have to try new things. She was perhaps the most stubborn girl he had ever met. He would win her over of course, for Gabriella was suddenly like a prize and he would do anything to possess her.

"It's a wonderful Musical isn't it?" One of his friends Zeke Baylor said from beside him.

"Yeah, 'Troy said, his gaze still on the young woman in the black and orange tabby outfit, "Wonderful." 

He was sitting in the front row and now he could see her eyes flickering back and fore to him, he smiled and winked and he knew Gabriella had seen for she turned her head away harshly and glared before going back to her dance.

Troy smiled, the game was on!

THE show had just ended and as Gabriella was coming off stage she felt herself being pulled into the side of the stage. She felt anxious lips on her neck and she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the warm hands sliding up and down her body.

Soon, she came to realise that it was the pig ignorant jerk!

She pushed him away and looked up at Troy with cold eyes, "What do you think you're doing?" She snapped.

"Don't you like it?" He asked sniggering, she could not see his face for it was quilted in darkness but she could see him smiling.

"No I do not and you'll think again before doing it!" Gabriella replied firmly.

"Oh really, 'Troy said endearingly, he took her hand and gently kissed it, "You know Gabriella, I could give you everything. Everything you desired if you'd just give in." He told her smartly.

"Anything?" Gabriella giggled and Troy shivered softly.

Finally, she was taking the bait, he knew it wouldn't be long; he was starting to get worried for a little while.

"Anything, absolutely anything." He said and he started to caress her neck with his lips.

"Okay, 'She whispered tantalizingly, "What I really want is for YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" She bellowed into his ear and Troy screamed and jumped back in alarm.

"Gosh, thank heavens; I can finally breathe some proper air." She giggled and she walked away leaving Troy all the more furious than before.

GABRIELLA was just heading home with Sharpay and Taylor. The girls were giggling as they linked arms and staggered home, they weren't drunk but they were always hyper after shows.

They heard a high pitched moan and they froze on the spot. Sharpay and Taylor pushed Gabriella around the corner and told her to have a look. She peeked her head around the corner and she saw Troy and Beth walking down towards Troy's car. Troy kept kissing Beth heatedly and Gabriella could not help but feel a swill of jealousy fill her. She fancied she caught Troy smirking, his gaze on her but she must've thought wrong for a moment later both were in his expensive sports car and were driving off down the road.

"What was it?" Taylor asked nervously.

"Nothing, 'Gabriella lied furiously, "_Come_ on, lets go."

And they walked home, Sharpay and Taylor still exceedingly hyper but Gabriella suddenly low and weak looking.

**That's it for now! Homework to do and my Mam would kill me if I don't attempt it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I didn't particularly like it but there we go! Enjoy! xoxMusicalxox**

**4 DAYS UNTIL HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 2! WOO! **


	6. What You've Done To Hurt

**Here's another chapter. Serious, so much homework and I officially feel like I'm going to explode! I swear it, anymore homework and I'm going to go mad! Anyway, hi guys, I've been thinking of this for a while so here it is.**

**Chapter 5 – What You've Done To Hurt**

TROY'S best employee, Andrew Watertake stood beside him nervously, they were inside Troy's office and Troy was pacing back and for thinking. Andrew hated it when Troy was in one of his moods for Troy was scary when angry.

"I have to think, 'Troy said, he went to his cupboard and pulled out a book which held the details of all the shows he had successfully pulled off.

He read allowed…

_Annie_

_The Little Shop Of Horrors_

_Hairspray_

_West Side Story_

_Thoroughly Modern Millie_

_High Society_

_Guys And Dolls_

"They were good Musicals but I need something new! Something big." He said smartly.

"Of course sir, you've always made the best Musicals!" Andrew said.

"Stop sucking up you twit! My next Musical will be even better; it'll sell more tickets than ever before." Troy said smiling to himself as he made his way to the door.

"Sir…may I ask…may I ask where the cast is? Where the performers are?" Andrew asked nervously.

"They belong to me now and they all worked exceedingly well. I allowed them to sleep in today." Troy said rather too briskly.

"Of course sir." Andrew exclaimed.

"Now hush yourself while I think of a new Musical!" He ordered and with that Troy sat down and closed his eyes, his mind floating in treble clefs and songs, dance routines and Gabriella!

GABRIELLA woke to a loud bark in her ear and she smiled and pushed Elphie away who was licking at her forehead. She sat up in bed and stroked Elphie gently.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." She laughed.

Elphie barked and Gabriella sat up in bed and sighed, a moment later thumping on the door broke her relaxed thoughts and slipping on her dressing gown she made her way to answer it.

She opened it to reveal Maria holding a sobbing Beth in her arms stroking her hair as she cried into her chest.

"Oh my, what's the matter? Come in, quickly." Gabriella said softly and she brought her friends into her home.

"I'll put the kettle on and we can talk." The young brunette told them and Maria came and sat Beth down on the sofa and shushed her as she cried.

Gabriella looked down on Elphie who was watching her as she made the tea, she patted Elphie's head and the dog whimpered a little.

"I have a bad feeling about this Elphie." She said worriedly.

She walked out balancing three cups of tea in her hands and she set them down in front of her friends.

"What's happened?" Gabriella asked.

Beth started to sob again, all the more treacherously. Gabriella also put her arms around Beth and she heard her whimper.

"It's him! Troy! He just…he just…he just left me."

"What do you mean? You weren't going out?" Maria queried.

"I know, 'Beth said nodding, "But…we went back to his place after…the…the show, we…had…ha…had a few drinks and then we slept…slept together."

"Then what happened?"

"He just kicked me out. Didn't give me…money for…for a taxi…or anything. I walked home. But what's…what's more devastating about the matter is…I enjoyed it." She sniffled.

Gabriella and Maria gasped in shock and Beth smiled a little.

"It's true, talk about _heavenly_. He makes you feel so good. Every kiss, touch, movement and groan was like a whole new experience." Beth said, her eyes clouded over with desire and it blocked her tears and she suddenly began to shiver with lust.

"Oh Beth, come here!" Gabriella whispered and Beth shifted into her arms.

Gabriella felt her maternal feelings kick; she was always very motherly to the girls, especially the youngest Beth and Sharpay. She was furious with Troy, furious with him playing her along, trying to make her jealous and furious for having him crush Beth devastatingly to the ground.

"You don't need him Bethy, no – one needs him! He can be lonely for the rest of his life for all I care, 'She shook her a little, "You have to promise, promise me you won't go back to him! Promise me!"

Beth sobbed a little and shook her head, "I promise." She cried and Gabriella cuddled her close rocking her back and fore, if Troy Bolton thought he'd get her, he'd have another thing coming! 

AFTER Maria and Beth had left Gabriella felt confusion take over her. Troy who had showed Beth so much affection, apparently, had turned her down after he'd slept with her. Gabriella knew it wouldn't be too long before Troy made a pass at another girl and another girl would be in his bed and then sobbing on his door step.

She grabbed her lead and called Elphie who came barking joyously to her side. She patted her head and attached the lead to her collar. She wanted a lovely long walk.

She had found her way to the park easily, she enjoyed her walks with Elphie and often felt it refreshed her day and helped her health! Of course it did!

She felt someone walking just behind her and she turned once again to find, _he_ wasback!

She noticed he was holding a basket in his hands and he smiled, Shade walking at his side.

"Well hey there Brie, fancy meeting you here." He said smartly.

"Hello Mr Bolton!" Gabriella said bluntly.

"Your words hurt me Brie, 'he held up the basket as he fell into step with her and smiled, "Fancy a picnic." 

Gabriella tried to hide her smirk, "You knew I'd be here." She said in a half amused, half exasperated tone of voice.

"_Me? Never_!" Troy laughed feigning hurt.

Gabriella said nothing but pulled at Elphie's lead a little harder to make her walk faster. This did not discourage Troy for he fell into step with her again and held up the fight.

"Come on, 'He said stopping her and taking her hand, "A nice picnic, that's all I want."

Gabriella knew she should've been cold towards him but she suddenly realised, thanks to Beth and Maria, that she had not had breakfast, and she was ravenous. She nodded but cautiously.

Troy, still holding her hand, much to her pleasure and apprehension, lead her over to a shady part by the trees and he spread the blanket and started setting out the food. Gabriella sat down on the blanket hesitantly with Shade and Elphie lying at her feet. Elphie was resting her head gently against Shade's flank and her head was rising and falling as she rested. Gabriella turned her attention back to the food, everything looked delicious.

"So, dig in." Troy said pleased by the look on Gabriella's face and they both started to eat.

During the picnic Gabriella had laid her head gently on Troy's lap and she had allowed him to feed her grapes. She loved the attention from him and the feel of being so close to him was spectacular.

"Did you always want to be in the Music Business?" Gabriella queried.

"No, not always. I wanted to be a basketball player but I guess the Music kind of got to me. You?" Troy laughed slipping another grape into Gabriella's opening, waiting mouth.

"Nuh huh, 'Gabriella said shaking her head, Troy fought the urge to kiss her, "I wanted something to do with Science, maybe a Science teacher but my love for Music overpowered my passion for Physics, Biology and Chemistry."

"Ooh, I never had you down for an Einsteinette!" Troy smirked.

"Don't tease me, 'Gabriella giggled, "You're a bad man Mr Bolton."

Troy's hand brushed gently under her breast and he whispered, "I can be as bad as you want me to be Brie."

With that Gabriella shot up out of Troy's gentle yet hard hold. She glared at him suddenly remembering her thoughts of fighting him off.

"_Why do you always do that?_" She demanded loudly.

Elphie raised her head off the sleeping Shade's side and watched slightly aware of her Mistress's tension.

"Do what?" Troy asked, perplexed.

They had been getting on well, he'd assumed so why was she so angry with him.

"Always be so sweet one minute and the next you kind of turn to this dark, deep seductive creature." Gabriella said sharply.

She picked up Elphie's lead and clipped it to the collar. She yanked the dog up and Elphie gave a yelp of surprise, Shade leapt up and started walking towards the young bitch, he whimpered, wanting to be near her again.

"Gabriella, don't go." Troy pleaded.

She was about to go when Troy moved and slipped his arms around her waist. Gabriella hesitated.

"Brie, shush, don't be so upset. I was just…I was just –"

She turned swiftly in his arms and glared up at him.

"You are a sick pathetic man who loves to sleep and torture women for his own personal enjoyment." She said nastily.

The words stunned Troy tightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked and suddenly he became timid and weak under her dominant mood.

"YOU! I know what you did to Beth! I told you, not my friends Troy! I asked you not to choose my friends. Do you know how hurt she is? So hurtful." She said coldly.

"I did it because I want you." Troy said desperately.

She tried to move away from him but there was a small park wall close by and he thrust her up against it.

"I want you!" He said in a coarse voice.

"Well I don't want you." She argued back.

She tried to move away but he thrust her up harder, "Hey, don't you know whose boss around here? What I want I get, got it!" 

"No! I don't get it and I'll never get you." Gabriella moaned.

Before Troy knew what he was doing he had swiftly contrived to kiss her but she shoved him away and looked at him angrily. Sensing her Mistress's distress Elphie started to growl viciously, her heckles raised in defence. The love struck Shade did nothing.

Troy backed away and Gabriella stalked off her head raised high in the air with pride and dignity.

"Gabriella, please, I did it for you." He said, for in some way, Troy had gone with Beth to make Gabriella jealous!

"Did it for me? You don't know what you've done to hurt!" She snarled and she stormed off leaving Troy miserable and empty.

He turned to Shade and smiled to himself, "Well, I'll get her, one way or another. Hmm, I think I'm going to need an assistant for some work to be done. I wonder what young girl I'll pick."

**There you go, I'm tired, my fingers are aching and I put 100 into this chapter. I hope it was worth it lol!**

**I hope school's been great for all of you lol and I just want to say, sorry Beth for Troy not liking Beth hehe xxx**

**Furthermore, stay reading for the next chapter 'The New Assistant' I've got a funny feeling that it will be a good chapter, perhaps lol. **

**xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxx **


	7. The New Assistant

**I'm in such a great mood, no homework to do! Yay! Finally, a night that's mine! Also, High School Musical 2 in two days, my friends and I can't wait; we're jumping for joy lol**

**Can you guys believe we're back in school again! I mean, BACK IN SCHOOL once more, is anyone actually begging for the weekend lol?**

**Chapter 6 – The New Assistant**

IF Gabriella thought things were going to get better over the next week she was very wrong. Troy had called in an emergency meeting and was speaking to girls and boys separate. Everyone sat nervously in the dressing rooms hunched up, they were all awaiting Troy.

Gabriella looked across at Beth and found her glaring at her, she smiled but Beth stood and suddenly she was nose to nose with her friend.

"What's your problem Beth?" Gabriella asked coldly, she hadn't meant to sound so hard but she could tell this was about Troy.

"You! You're my problem, its all clear to me now. Troy isn't after just any woman is he Gabriella, he's after you." She said viciously.

The entire group of Chorus girls were watching, Beth and Gabriella had always been the best of friends, it was part of their group thing but here they were glaring at each other.

"Why would you say that? You know I have no feelings for Troy." Gabriella lied, for sometimes when she thought about him, or he came to close she would get these amazing shivers.

"That doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings for you. He's besotted with you Gabriella!"

"Troy isn't the kind of guy to be fawning after people Beth! And what if he did like me, nothings going to happen." Gabriella said firmly and she jabbed Beth hard in the chest.

"You being all tarty with him like its some kind of medal for being with him, like he's a prize!" Beth retaliated.

"You're talking rubbish Beth, 'Gabriella said shaking her head, "I'M NOT WITH HIM! I DON'T TREAT HIM LIKE MEAT LIKE YOU WOULD! He's not a prize to be won."

A moment later the door slammed open, by this time Sharpay and Taylor were at Gabriella's side and Maria was at Beth's. Troy strolled into the room and found the girls all standing opposite each other, a challenge had risen.

"Sit down, all of you." He ordered and they sat down, Gabriella threw Troy a quizzical look but he looked away from her and for a moment his eyes glanced around the room and the attractive girls, Beth, Sharpay, Maria, Taylor **(Whom he would not touch along with the other married women) **Anne, Susan, Rachel and Teresa.Gabriella knew just by looking at them that he had already slept with Susan, Beth and Teresa for all of them held solemn looks upon their faces. The others waiting patiently and Gabriella, herself, knew that soon they too would harbour the looks of sorrow on their pretty faces.

"I have been thinking a lot about what Musical I would like us to perform and I have finally achieved it." He said proudly.

The women looked around him eagerly and Troy smiled, lapping up the attention.

"The Musical you will be performing holds two female leads, which all of you will be allowed to audition for. I shall give you the information of which you will be able to prepare an audition." He explained.

"Sir, 'Taylor said suddenly, the attention was turned to her, "You mean, _anyone_ can try, 'She glanced at Gabriella, for even she knew of Gabriella's keen interest of being a lead actress, "Even Chorus girls?"

Troy smiled, "Yes Taylor, anyone can try."

He turned back to face everyone, "The parts require people who can dance, act and whom have strong voices. If you don't, don't attempt it!"

"What is the Musical Mr Bolton?" A young, new Chorus girl named Celia queried excited.

"The Musical will be '_Wicked_' and the lead parts will be Elphaba and Galinda. I'm sure you're all familiar with '_The Wizard Of Oz_' and I will urge you all to work hard on this. It is to be my greatest Musical yet." He said firmly.

A great rouse of excitement and chatter filled the room, Gabriella was eagerly thinking of Auditions for she had named Elphie after Elphaba from the Musical '_Wicked_' and it was her one true passion to play the Wicked Witch of The West for she could not play Galinda, she didn't have blonde hair.

But Elphaba had black hair and Gabriella's hair was as close to black as anyone's and from a distance it looked black, she had just as much chance as anyone.

"Quiet down girls, quiet down now." Troy demanded and everyone shifted and became silent again.

"Furthermore, I'll be going away for a few days and I'll need an assistant. Someone who can handle the small jobs I need done. Who would accompany me?" He asked and suddenly the entire room was in an array of waving arms, all except Gabriella and Taylor who sat together and proud.

He circled the group of eager girls and smiled, he came and stood behind Gabriella and touched her back.

"Why not the head Chorus Girl? Why not the leader of these chipper young ladies?" He laughed and he saw the others around him slouch in disappointment.

"I'm not going." Gabriella said stubbornly suddenly crossing her arms in a huff.

The girls gasped around her, even the friends looked at her Gabriella incredulously, for all of them, except Taylor would be thrilled to go on such a trip with Troy. What was wrong with Gabriella?

"You will go or you can kiss goodbye to even an audition and I'll make sure you're mopping the floors after Wicked has premiered." Troy said rather harshly.

There was an anticipated silence in the room and the group of women leaned forward awaiting Gabriella's answer. When around Troy and Gabriella, it was like watching a soap opera and everyone couldn't wait until after the break.

"Fine! I'll go!" She said and she stormed out of her chair and out of the room.

Troy smiled inwardly and turned and nodded to the Chorus girls, "Auditions will be up soon. You'll all get a chance." He said and he walked out following the angry brunette whom he knew would be incredibly angry with him.

Maria came and stood beside Sharpay, all the tension that had been building up when the girls had gone to defend their friends, Taylor and Sharpay with Gabriella and Maria with Beth. Each friend would protect their friends and in truth Gabriella was always closer to Sharpay and Taylor and Beth and Maria had always been the best of friends.

"I sense trouble." Maria told Sharpay seriously.

"So do I." The blonde Chorus girl exclaimed.

The atmosphere inside the room was filled with an enigmatic feeling. Half of the girls were babbling about their auditions and what they would be practising. Some gushed and gloated, they were _sure_ to get the part with such strong angelic voices! The other half of the room were gossiping interestedly about what had gone on between Troy and Gabriella and what their boss wanted from the pretty Head Chorus girl. Only Maria, Sharpay, Beth and Taylor spoke of their friend and their friend only and what they thought she felt on the matter.

THE shock filled him as he found himself locked into a spare dressing room. Troy smiled smugly trying to hide the surprise that had overcome him when he found Gabriella locking the door behind him.

He walked towards her and found her with her arms folded tight and her face full of rage.

"Assistant! Assistant! Why the hell do you want me? There are plenty of girls in there that will fall at your feet, that will answer to your every whim and you pick me! Why?" She demanded wrathfully.

Troy took her hands and wrapped them around his body, he too wrapped his around her body and she sighed against him and leant her head against his chest, giving into his resolve.

"I don't want any of those other girls, 'He said cleverly, "I want you."

"Then why do you sleep with them?" Gabriella asked.

Troy fell silent and Gabriella felt his grip slacken from around her. He looked at her for a little while but shook his head.

"I can't!" He said simply.

"What do you mean, you can't…you can, you can tell me." She said firmly, encouraging him.

"No! I can't, so stop bugging me Gabriella." Troy said.

He gently leant down and kissed her on the lips chastely, he stroked her back softly, his fingers caressing her, soothing her.

"You'll be waiting outside tomorrow with a small suitcase. Bring sensible clothes, it should only be for a weekend and I want at least two evening dresses. Do you understand?" He ordered it but it certainly didn't sound like an order.

She nodded slightly dazed and she pulled away from him.

"Okay." She replied nodding again.

"Good girl." He whispered and he kissed her forehead and watched her unlock the door and leave.

Troy sighed to himself, what was this feeling? A strange wonderful feeling he had never experienced before, he wanted Gabriella so much and he would never live it down if he embarrassed himself again…he would…no, it wouldn't matter…he had to forget what happened in the past! The past was the past and he was now wealthy, good looking and living large! Never more would he see…it didn't matter!

He shook his head and picked up his phone, he needed to order a cab ready for tomorrow, no, perhaps he would go bigger, it was Gabriella after all.

TAYLOR sat smiling over her mug of hot chocolate early that next morning. Gabriella was sitting with her, she wouldn't be long going and she popped by for a cup of tea with her best friend before she went.

Chad sat smiling as he made himself a peanut butter sandwich, they were his favourites and while he made them he loved to hear Taylor talking softly.

"So Gabi, why did you give in so quickly?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, 'Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders, "What you guys see and what I see with Troy sometimes is…it's…its different." Gabriella explained.

Taylor frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Chad questioned, his mouth crammed with sandwich.

"Oh Chad you pig! Continue Gabi." Taylor laughed.

"I'm not sure sometimes, one minute he is so sweet and gentle and then he's this seducing sex God! I hate it but I've grown so attached to him." She replied sipping her hot chocolate.

"Hmm, sounds desirable." Taylor giggled.

"OI! Remember you're married." Chad chimed in.

Taylor poked her tongue out to her husband and Gabriella giggled.

"Oh did we tell you?" Taylor asked.

"What?" Gabriella queried, perplexed, a smile played on her lips and she was exceedingly intrigued to know what he friend had to say. Taylor was always so inquisitive.

"We're trying for a baby!" Taylor said cheerfully.

Gabriella squealed and threw her arms around her friend and they hugged hard and long. Chad sat behind them making faces and pretending to retch. Taylor picked up a cushion and threw it at him, Chad managed to dodge him.

"And to think, 'Taylor laughed, "I'll have to take care of _two_ babies with him!"

"Will I be Auntie Gabi?" Gabriella laughed.

"Of course! You'll be a Godmother of course." Chad told his wives best friend for he had grown fond of Gabriella and thought of her as a sister.

Gabriella was about to reply but her phone started buzzing, telling her it was time to go and wait for Troy.

"I'm sorry guys, I've got to go." She said.

Taylor and Chad hugged Gabriella and watched her leave, her suitcase in her hands.

"Bring me back a present!" Chad called and Taylor smacked him across the head and Gabriella giggled loudly.

"Bye!" She called and with that she had turned the corner and was gone.

GABRIELLA was waiting rather impatiently for Troy to arrive. She looked at her watch, where was he, she had been waiting for half hour but the more she waited the more she felt she had been stood up.

"Come on." She muttered to herself.

She was about to leave with one final cautious look at her watch when she heard a car horn beeping. She looked around and there coming to a stop in front of her was a long white limo. The limo door opened and out stepped Troy in simple jeans a Shirt. He smiled and pulled Gabriella towards him.

"Get in Brie, there's much to do." He smirked and Gabriella watched wearily, he was up to something alright.

**There you go, a great chapter I hope. Here is a preview to the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

"_**I'm sorry Mr Bolton sir; there is only one room left, A single double room!" The young man at the front desk said timidly, he knew of Troy's reputation and was nervous.**_

"_**Please, 'Gabriella begged desperately, "Please tell me this is a joke!"**_

"_**I'm afraid not." **_

_**Gabriella sighed and folded her arms, "Fine! We'll take it." She said sending Troy a reproving look of which he ignored…**_

**That's it! I hope that gives you a little bit of anticipation and something to look forward to. Let me know if you think it looks like an awesome chapter and what you think of this chapter, please, it would really make my day!**

**Review guys and loving you all xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxx**


	8. Sharing a Room, The Gift

**So many of you are wondering what's going on and yes some of you did notice that Troy harbours a slightly sorrowful past of which you will learn of soon. I'm thrilled, it's another homework free night and I'm completely taking advantage of the situation! High School Musical 2 is out tomorrow and I can hardly contain my excitement, seriously I can't! **

**Don't expect to much from me tomorrow lol, I might be able to throw in a chapter before the film comes on but as I said, don't expect much from me.**

**Anyway, I don't own High School Musical…HEY I DON'T OWN IT!**

**Chapter 7 – Sharing A Room, The Gift**

"DID you bring dresses? There will be a dinner party tonight and I want you to wear your smartest?" Troy asked as they sat on the plane.

"I brought dresses!" Gabriella retorted rather harshly.

"Good, just checking." Troy said, Gabriella turned her attention to the window and looked down on the sight below her.

Troy's face dropped dejectedly when Gabriella's attentions were swayed to something other than him. He was filled with fury and sickness, she was still a little angry at him for picking her to be an assistant. He could not understand the feeling of boundless sorrow that surged deep within him. He touched Gabriella's hand and when she did not respond or glance at him his heart plummeted all the more.

"Do…do you like…Wicked?" He asked hoping to bring her back to him.

She turned to him smiling, "More than anything." She gushed.

Troy smiled and the conversation turned to Musicals, it was light and Gabriella was eager to participate. Troy liked this side of Gabriella, the side he rarely got to see and he smiled to himself, at least she was opening up to him.

After an hour of talking, Troy was thrilled when Gabriella had fallen asleep on his shoulder and he soon slipped his arm around her shoulder and stroked her shoulder tenderly as he rested his atop hers.

THEY had just arrived in the hotel they were staying in '_The_ _St Markhem_' and they were filled with a gentle relief. After all, the journey had been tiring and they were both exhausted. All they wanted was a warm bed to comfort them and something to eat.

"I'll make sure you have a great suite! Opposite mine of course." Troy laughed as they walked into the Hotel.

"That'll be great!" Gabriella said smiling, relieved.

They got to the front desk and Troy ringed a bell. A young man whom Troy knew well as Bart came to them.

"Oh Mr Bolton, this is a surprise. How are you?" Bart asked keenly.

"I'm well thank you Bart! Can we have two rooms please, double beds and all the trinkets?" Troy asked.

The young man looked nervous and he licked his lips quickly.

"Well, sir, since you didn't make a reservation for rooms we couldn't reserve anything. We have but one room left." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" Troy demanded.

"Oh please sir, please don't leave. If the manager finds out you've left on my watch he'll fire me. I'm saving up to send my parents on holiday. Please sir!" Bart begged suddenly becoming desperate.

Gabriella felt sorry for the young man, she knew how that felt, to really want to keep a job but worry that it was just going to go wrong.

"Of course, whatever the room is we'll take it, right Troy…please tell me it has two beds." She said.

Bart seemed to brighten but when he looked up from the computer he sighed, "I'm sorry Mr Bolton sir; there is only one room left, A single double room!" The young man at the front desk said timidly, he knew of Troy's reputation and was nervous.

"Please, 'Gabriella begged desperately, "Please tell me this is a joke!"

"I'm afraid not."

Gabriella sighed and folded her arms, "Fine! We'll take it." She said sending Troy a reproving look of which he ignored.

Bart handed them the keys and Gabriella snatched them away clearly furious. Troy held back a snigger and thanked Bart as Gabriella stormed off.

"I just had to feel sorry for the little bugger, didn't I?" She said thorough clenched teeth.

Troy turned to her as they came to a halt at the elevators. He kissed her forehead tenderly and smiled.

"Look, I'll be back in about an hour. I've got some things to do. Make yourself comfortable, order anything you want, 'He said and he handed her a full wallet filled crammed with cash, "And if you want to sleep, do so. I'm sleeping on the floor."

But before Gabriella could say anything, he had gone and she was left puzzled. Why wasn't he suggesting they sleep in the same bed? She felt a little sorrow pass over her but she looked down on the wallet filled with money and smiled, perhaps being a favourite with Bolton wasn't so bad after all, even if it would only last a little while.

SHE had grown quite bored. Troy had said he would be gone only an hour but here he still had not returned and it was beginning to bother her. The hotel suite was amazing, filled with creams and reds and the furniture was soft and silky. She stood out on the balcony with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands, looking out at the spectacular sights before her and she felt a pang of loneliness. No Elphie, No Taylor and no Troy.

"Oh for God's sake Troy, get back here! I'm bored." She sighed to herself but two hands wrapping around her waist caused her to jump and spill her hot chocolate on her hand.

She yelped in surprise and tears swelled in her eyes.

"Oh Brie! Oh no, your hurt." The voice was swelled with compassion and worry and she looked up and found Troy's large, bold ultramarine eyes gazing down on her imploringly.

She held her hand, the cup dropped to the floor forgotten.

"I'm…I'm okay." She said.

Troy took her by the hand and led her through to the bathroom and held a cold cloth up against it, he found baking soda, saying it was the best things for burns and dosed her hand in it. The burn wasn't too bad but enough that it was red and sore.

Troy embraced Gabriella affectionately and buried his nose in her hair holding her and shushing her as she whimpered against the pain.

"If anything were to happen to –" He cut himself off; he was becoming too attached surely, what was the matter with him?

He stepped away and Gabriella glanced up, bewildered at him.

"Troy?"

"Be ready by seven. I will not wait for you. Have you got a red dress?" He asked looking at her with an enigmatic gaze in his eyes.

"No, I haven't, I –"

"WELL YOU SHOULD'VE BROUGHT ONE! ONE MORE STEP OUT OF LINE AND I'LL FIRE YOU! DAMN WOMEN, CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Troy bellowed and he slammed the door of the bathroom closed.

Gabriella was confused, why had his mood suddenly changed again? Something was not right, she knew it.

Troy shook his head and smiled a little, how stupid could he be? One woman was turning him crazy and he had to shake it off of himself.

WHEN Troy stepped out of the bathroom dressed in his tuxedo he was rather shocked to see Gabriella sitting in front of the mirror brushing her long curled lush hair. He gasped and felt the weight of the gift in his pocket pull him harder to the floor. She was wearing a sleek, black cocktail dress and her hair was tied back into a soft black barrette. It hung down her back glittering in the light.

"You look beautiful!" Troy said truthfully.

She turned to him with eyes that glinted frigidly, he sensed the coldness and when he glanced down at her hand he saw it was still red from the burn.

He kissed her cheek softly and felt her flinch against his lips, "Turn around." He whispered.

She looked determinedly at him and he asked her with imploring eyes again to turn around. She turned and Troy pulled out the gift that was hidden in his pocket. He opened it and took out the present. He slipped the large, thick diamond necklace around her neck and Gabriella gasped, it was so beautiful. Thick chunky diamonds glittering around her neck and she touched it and smiled.

Troy kissed her just gently behind her earlobe, "It's yours."

She hugged him and giggled, "Oh, it's so wonderful! Thank you, thank you!"

Troy held out his arm to her and smiled, "Shall we go, Milady?"

"Yes, we shall." Gabriella said and she took his arm and they walked out together, all coldness gone for the time being.

**There! See, I didn't particularly like the chapter but it something isn't it? Also, read my next chapter '**_**Intoxication**_**' I think it's going to be great, now I'll see you all soon! A very excited xoxMusicalxox**


	9. Intoxication

**OMG! I've seen it! I've seen it! Its amazing, truly, magnificently amazing! Too much? Well it was worth the wait, my fellow Uk-ians, I hope you all enjoyed it because I certainly did. I'm sorry I didn't update last night but I was just so excited, my friend and I were on the web last night going 1hr 2mins and 48 sec etc etc etc! lol Hehe, well anyway, I'm sure you lot don't want to hear anymore so I'll start writing**

**I don't own High School Musical or High School Musical 2…BUT DAMN I WISH I DID! **

**Chapter 8 – Intoxication**

THEY had arrived in a small yet beautiful restaurant called '_Delightful Dishes_' and were seated immediately close to a window. Gabriella looked around beaming, the lights that dangled all around the handsome restaurant glittered and glinted reflecting in her eyes and Troy's. Troy looked across at her and touched her hand. She smiled, the whole experiences making her drunk with giddiness.

She was broken away from her reverie when Troy's warm hand left her's and he stood. Two figures were walking towards them, a middle aged man with dark brown hair but with slick specks of grey and warm gentle emerald eyes and a young woman with soft blonde hair and kind bold eyes.

Troy shook their hands and Gabriella stood and shook their hands courteously.

"Troy! Good to see you, good to see you." The man said sitting.

Gabriella looked around at the table, the table could fit at least twelve people but only four were present! Troy saw the look of confusion on her face.

"There's more to come." He reassured her touching her hand.

She nodded.

"This is my assistant, Gabriella Montez, Gabriella; this is Rodger and Katie Wixom!" Troy said.

"It's great to meet you." Gabriella said smiling.

She looked across at Troy and smiled, at least he wasn't hitting on Katie, for at that moment Troy only had eyes for Gabriella and she basked in his desire.

AFTER the entire group of guests had arrived everyone sat down for dinner and spoke of their Musical performances they had coming up. Troy found himself distracted as a young man named Christopher Maxwell kept flirting with Gabriella who was eating up his affections delightfully.

He picked at his food feeling jealously raise inside him and at one point he touched Gabriella's hand under the table, hoping to bring her senses away from that pervert Chris!

"Oh yes, I'd love to see you as a lead actress on the West End, 'Chris was saying rather soothingly, Gabriella listened attentively and nodding, "You'd make a wonderful model too. You have the figure for it."

"Why thank you, its not every day I get compliments." Gabriella giggled.

"I always compliment you!" Troy said sharply but Gabriella appeared not to have heard him.

"And you have spectacular eyes, they hold many emotions." Chris exclaimed as Gabriella lapped up his praise.

"Oh my!" She said softly.

"I've always liked your eyes." Troy said a little louder but still Gabriella did not hear.

At that moment Rodger called, "How about some more drinks everyone!"

"Sure! I'll go!" Troy snarled and after getting everyone's order's he threw down his napkin and stormed over to the bar.

Gabriella looked up, he seemed angry and Troy's anger always frightened her. She went to stand but Chris's hand on her's stopped her.

"Leave him be Gabriella. We're talking." He said firmly.

"He's my boss and I care about him." She said and she removed his hand from her's and made her way to the frustrated handsome man by the bar…wondering how everything was going to go?

TROY felt someone tap him on the shoulder as the waiter slipped the drinks onto the counter. Troy turned and found Gabriella looking up at him with soft imploring eyes.

"Why don't you back over there and get your flirt on! I'm sure Chris can satisfy any needs you require." Troy said coldly.

"I was just talking to him! Are you the only man I'm allowed to talk to now?" She demanded.

"No, it's not that! I just I feel…I don't know what I feel." He said sounding annoyed with himself.

"You don't own me Troy, you never will! I didn't come as a date, I came as an assistant." Gabriella said softly, disappointed flashed in her eyes but Troy looked at his feet guilty.

She looked down on the obscene amount of drinks and sighed, "And right now, I'm going to assist you back to the table with these drinks."

She was about to take one of the glasses when a hand smacked the entire set to the floor and she flinched and looked up to find Troy's eyes glaring at her, daggers would've hurt more. He took out his wallet and pulled out $100 and slipped it to the waiter.

"That's to pay for them and whatever's left is yours." He said.

He turned back to Gabriella, "I'll be waiting in the car if you decide you coming! If not you can go home with that bastard!" He said motioning to Chris.

The entire restaurant was silent as Troy stormed out, Gabriella felt a tear slide down her cheek rather ungracefully and she wiped it away before slowly and embarrassingly following him out.

She found Troy sitting silently in the car, his arms folded over his chest like a spoilt little boy who couldn't have his own way. She opened the door and shivered, it was cold. Troy removed his coat quietly and handed it to her, she accepted smiling but he didn't see for he would not look at her, she pulled it over her shoulders and Troy started the engine.

The ride home was filled with a deafening silence and Gabriella sniffed back another tear that was simply aching to invade her perfect young face.

"TAYLOR! Oh my Tay, it's been terrible. He's so mad with me. I really upset him." Gabriella said, sobbing freely into her mobile as Taylor tried to comfort her on the other line.

Gabriella was sitting peacefully in the Jacuzzi, the bubbles gurgling around her. It was late but while Troy slept she knew she would need something and somewhere soothing to ease her heart which was evidently breaking. She had explained everything to Taylor and was hoping for some well thought out advice, Taylor her intelligence boundless, would surely advise her in some way.

"Oh Gabs, its okay, everything going to be okay. Look, it's obvious that Troy likes you, why else would he throw these tantrums?"

"There was something else. I think Troy's hiding something. I mean, no he's not a murderer or anything like that but I think…there's a reason why Troy's the way he is, do you know what I mean?" Gabriella queried.

"Perhaps so, I think you need to bring it out of him Gabriella. Bottled up emotions aren't good. Their _never _good." Taylor said sharply.

"Okay, I'll try but I'm going to bide my time for a little while. He's still angry." Gabriella said nervously.

"Fine! Phone me soon Gabs." Taylor said softly.

"And thanks Tay; you're the greatest friend anyone could wish for. I love you." Gabriella said sincerely as she wiped a tear away from her face.

"I love you too. I'm always here to help." Taylor said softly and she bid her friend goodbye and then Gabriella was left alone to dwell alone.

IT was early morning when Gabriella stretched up from her bed, she found Troy's sleeping form beside her on the floor, he was cuddled up under his blanket and every now and then his body would flinch in his sleep.

Feeling guilty about what had gone on last night, she set out to make Troy breakfast. His anger would surely sober away after breakfast. She slipped on her favourite slippers and made her way into the kitchen. She'd make him a cup of tea and then a full cooked breakfast; she hoped he liked cooked breakfast.

She flicked on the kettle and looked at the clock, it was still dark outside, it was early, 7.00am to be exact and the lights of the city in front of her out of the window. She set the cups ready and was about to turn on the cooker when a hand on her back made her yelp loudly in shock.

She turned around and found Troy's exhausted face looking down on her.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked, he scratched his scruffy hair and smiled just a little down on her.

"I…I…I…it…I –" She stammered, she wasn't sure how she was going to react and she certainly wasn't sure how he was going to react to her.

Before she could even bring herself to reply properly he had switched the kettle off and had took her by the hand. She was looking up at him, her brow furrowed and her eyes filled with the intensity to match his.

Before Gabriella even registered what was happening Troy had crashed his lips down on her's and was kissing her hungrily. It took Gabriella a while to respond but soon her hands were around his neck and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. They swayed a little on the spot, and when Gabriella felt Troy's tongue on the bottom of her lip, not asking but _demanding_ entrance what could she do but give in.

They tongues explored each other's and the hunger they felt as Troy manoeuvred them back to the bedroom.

Troy yanked his lips away from Gabriella and started to ravage her neck victoriously, her body gasped and heaved against his and she laughed and giggled as his teeth nipped ferociously at her earlobe.

"_Oh God_!" Gabriella whimpered in evident pleasure.

They tumbled onto the bed and Troy straddled Gabriella ripping off each other's tops. Kissing and prying and nipping at each other.

"I like this bra Brie but I'm sure, 'Troy sniggered as he started to pry the straps down her shoulder, "I'll like what's under it _more_!"

Gabriella giggled and their lips met again as do did their tongues as they tried to pull their clothes off one another.

Just as Gabriella was about to remove Troy's trousers the phone started ringing. Troy was about to pull away but Gabriella moaned.

"Ignore it." She said between heated kisses.

It rang on and on persistently and in the end it seemed to bother Troy to no end. He pulled himself away from the kisses and the heated body pressed under him and made his way to the phone ignoring the protesting whimpers of Gabriella.

"Hello?" He said breathlessly.

"Mr Bolton?" Came a hesitant voice on the other end.

"Andrew!" Troy snarled furiously, it was Andrew Watertake.

"Sir, are you okay? You sound like you can't breathe?" Andrew said nervously.

"Of course I'm okay you idiot! Why have you disturbed me?" Troy shouted.

"Sir…sir…its just…it's your mother sir."

"What? What's wrong? What's happened?" Troy asked panicking.

"Oh no, she's fine sir. She asked me to call you, she wants to see you sir." Andrew replied.

"Well, I'm coming back tomorrow, I'm sure she can wait until then and I'm sure YOU CAN TOO!" Troy bellowed.

There was a rattling and Troy was sure that Andrew had nearly dropped the phone, "Of…of course sir, yes."

"Good! Now if you don't mind I'm busy! I'll see you tomorrow." Troy snarled and with that he slammed the phone down and walked back into the bedroom.

He was shocked to find Gabriella dressed and with a dressing gown wrapped around her.

"Hey! Come on, we can finish off where we left off." He said eagerly.

"No, we can't. We're lucky that phone rang when it did. I told you, I'm not interested." Gabriella said shaking her head.

Troy felt anger passing through him, "Hey! Come on, we nearly slept together and that's it!"

"Yeah that is it, because that's all it was _nearly_ sleeping together." Gabriella answered.

Troy glared at her but she said rather nastily, "You may be some male tart, but you're not getting into my knickers! I'm not that kind of girl."

"Don't you understand that I can fire you?" He demanded loudly.

"Yeah I do but I'm still not that dumb to give into you. You may have gotten plenty of the other Chorus girls but I'll be putting up a fight, you can count on that!" She said, she walked through and out to the kitchen and Troy sat on the bed and lay back furiously. Suddenly flashes came into his head…

_The figure of a young boy, unable to see his face but he was there and the way he walked, slumped over with sorrow._

"_You promised!"_

"_Please, promise is a big word!" _

And with that he jolted out of his daydream shaking, Troy's past, whatever it was, was not a dark horror struck passed but it was one that haunted him regularly making him remember just how much he longed for the touch of a woman and for the acceptance of Gabriella.

PREPARING the breakfast with shaking hands, Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief. The unbearable passion that she had felt had led her to her sexual encounter with Troy. She felt her body shudder and she looked around. She could still feel his hands on her body, ordering her to be his and only his. She shook her head and sighed, the furious kisses still had not satisfied her urge to go back in and rip Troy's clothes from his body and show him exactly what she was made of and what she could do when in the right mood.

The intoxication spread through her heated body but Gabriella Montez would not give into Troy Bolton! No way!

**Okay, so I know Troy's flashback was a little confusing but at least you may have got some sort of idea, if not then you'll have to keep waiting for more clues or so! The cleverest of all should get them. **

**Also, his past is not dark, but sad if you know what I mean, but not the kind of sad that will drive you to tears. **

**Anyway, I've babbled enough as it is, keep your eyes open for my next chapter lol and now I'm off to watch High School Musical 2 AGAIN! It Rocks!**


	10. When You're In My Arms

**I'm so glad it's the weekend! So shuft because I only have a small amount of homework. And don't worry guys, I promise you, Troy isn't being abusive, he's just frustrated at the moment lol.**

**Also, for all of you who are impatiently for the update of '**_**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**_**' I'm nearly finished so it should either be updated tomorrow or the next day!**

**Also, I'm serious guys, check out '**_**When You Say You Love Me I Know Why I'm Alive**_**' by Sarah590, it's amazing and I'm loving it and so will you if you give it a chance! You rock Sarah!**

**Chapter 9 – When You're In My Arms**

TROY and Gabriella sat together on the balcony staring out at the stars. In the morning they would be leaving and their trip had affected them in many ways. Troy's arm was around Gabriella's shoulder and she snuggled down beside him. Despite their erotic encounter they had tried to bury the embarrassment and end their lust that they were feeling for one another.

They sat together both holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate. The coldness lingered around them but their embrace warmed them as did the drink.

"Did you take those notes earlier? On the Musical?" Troy asked referring to a phone call he had been taking and with Gabriella beside him writing down notes.

"Yeah, by the bedside. I left them there so you'd know where they were." Gabriella replied.

He nodded satisfied.

"Um…Troy…can I ask you something?" Gabriella asked gently.

"Sure." Troy said closing his eyes and relaxing with Gabriella in his arms. She nestled closer to him and she seemed to be thinking of what she was to say.

"Well…um…uh…why are you the way you are Troy? I know…something happened before that…that's bothering you?" She stuttered.

Troy wanted to say something but the flashes entered his mind again…

"_Son of a bitch! Think you're perfect!"_

_Lush blue eyes and a soft hand touching his face._

"_There's a league you have to get into and you're not there!"_

He sipped his hot chocolate and moved away from Gabriella taking his steps towards the balcony so he was looking down on the ground. Gabriella came and stood beside him looking at him worriedly.

"It's nothing Brie, nothing." He said shaking his head.

"You can tell me anything Troy, you know you can. I mean, sure I might hate you most of the time but bottling up the past is wrong." Gabriella said thinking back to Taylor's words.

"If you're staying out here a while, 'Troy said ignoring her comment and removing her empty hot chocolate cup from her, "Then I'm taking the bed for a while. Wake me when you're tired."

She nodded kind of upset that he hadn't chosen to confide in her. She crossed her arms and leant against the railing like he had and felt confusion fill her to the brim.

He was so untrusting, so cold, his affections had changed directly as soon as the questions had started and she was unsure of why he was the way he was.

IT was late when Gabriella decided to come to bed. She crept into the bedroom and shuffled her feet nervously at the bed where Troy lay sleeping.

She kicked off her slippers and pulled she sheets aside, she shifted as close to Troy as she could get and nudged him awake.

"Troy." She whispered gently.

He murmured a little but did not wake so she pushed him hard.

"I'm up! I swear I'm up!" He said groggily.

She giggled and kissed his cheek tenderly.

"Oh Brie, hey, I'll get out of the bed now." He said tiredly and he was about to get up when she touched him on the chest softly and pushed him back down.

"Please Troy, stay and hold me?" She whispered.

Troy smiled and Gabriella took that as a yes, she lay into his embrace, his arm was around her waist and she put her head gently on his chest.

"Brie, 'Troy said gently, "I'm…I'm just not ready to open up to anyone."

Gabriella smiled, at least he had made some kind of acknowledgement to what she had said and that offered her comfort and something to look onto.

"I understand Troy." She said.

"Good, I'm glad." Troy said kissing her forehead.

"But Troy…perhaps…perhaps you'll come to me when you want to tell someone?" She asked gently.

"Yes, I'll come to you." He nodded.

"That's all I ask." She whispered and she closed her eyes and allowed Troy, who was stroking her arm carefully to lull her to sleep peacefully.

**Back home!**

WITH all that had happened in New York, Troy was shocked when Gabriella started to ignore him around the Polar Stadium. He tried waiting for her in the park too but she never seemed to go there anymore and he found he missed her more and more the longer he was away from her.

Everyone was sitting around for lunch when Troy walked in and looked at them all firmly.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. Now as you now, the two main parts are women so for all those who wish to audition, for either the part of Elphaba or Galinda, be here on Thursday, that's two days at this exact time, 5.00pm for your auditions. I do suggest you prepare a piece."

His eyes lingered on Gabriella for a moment but then his gaze fell upon a girl with long blonde curls named 'Tammy' she winked at him, seduction evident in her gaze and he smirked.

"Thank you and Tammy, my office please. We have business to attend." Troy said in a very business man voice but Gabriella _knew_ what kind of business_ they_ were going to get up to.

Tammy giggled exceedingly flirtatiously and nodded. She walked on and Gabriella saw Troy's eyes on her backside and he licked his lips hungrily.

"Continue!" He said and without even a fleeting look at Gabriella, he was gone.

Beth came and stood beside Gabriella, both women had their arms folded furiously, "She'll end up like all the others, 'Beth said, "Lonely and heartbroken."

"Too right, us girls got to stick together, right?" Gabriella said putting her arm around Beth's shoulders.

"Amen sister!" Beth laughed and they hugged, the tension gone and the happiness of their sisterhood back.

"UM…Gabriella, I think…I think Troy wants you." A young actor said, his name was Sam.

Gabriella felt her friends eyes on her, Sharpay, Maria and Beth looked at her worriedly but Taylor nodded her head.

She stood and thanked Sam before making her way to the office where she knew Troy would be waiting for her.

She froze when she heard moans and groans and gasps and the rocking and the thumps against the door and the wall and anywhere else that could make such noises. That arrogant, sadistic pig! How dare he?

"Oh my, oh Troy!" She heard the womanly voice gasp.

She knew who it was, it was that whore Tammy! How dare she think she could step in between Troy and Gabriella? It was wrong! It was terrible!

She was disgusted, truly, truly disgusted. She growled to herself and she saw Sharpay walk past her timidly and smile at her pitifully. She ignored her for that moment, for she was trying to act dignified but it was hard with her eyes swelling with glistening visible tears.

She did not wipe the bravest tear that dared to defy her wishes and drip down her face; she let it drop to the floor and allowed the saltiness to remain on her tender blushing cheek.

Taylor came up beside her friend and touched her shoulder, "He's not worth it Gabriella, personally, 'Taylor exclaimed, "I think he's doing this on purpose. He doesn't want that cheap little tart in there. He wants you and he's trying to get you jealous."

"Hmm!" Gabriella mumbled faintly.

"Come on, why don't we go home, I'll kick Chad out for the night and we can watch movies and eat ice cream. We'll have a real girly night in!" She said enthusiastically as a louder, more exhilarated moan filled the air, Gabriella's heart clenched as she tried to ignore it.

"But…but what about Chad?" Gabriella asked tenderly.

Taylor giggled, "He'll be fine, a couple of bucks and Chad will be gone. If there's somewhere for him to eat, he's happy! All men are really!"

"You're not lying there Tay, all it is with men are, Sex, food, sex, women, drink, sex!" Gabriella said coldly.

"Too right Gabs. Now come on. Let's go." Taylor asked taking her hand and she started to lead her down the corridor, they were leaving.

Just at that moment the door opened and out walked Tammy looking tearful and annoyed.

"But Mr Bolton…Mr Bolton sir, I thought we –"

"Well you thought wrong didn't you!" They saw Troy scream and Tammy darted off sobbing.

Troy's eyes fell on Gabriella's and for a brief flicker, they held each other's gaze as if challenging the other but Gabriella dropped her sight to the floor and stood there with only Taylor's hand in her's for comfort.

"Gabriella! Come on in." He said steadily.

"You don't have to Gabriella, 'Taylor whispered into her ear, "Come on, turn around and lets go home."

"Gabriella!" Troy said again.

"Don't listen to him Gabs, you're going to be just like Tammy, another empty ride in his bed." Taylor said slightly more firmly.

"Gabriella!" Troy said impatiently.

She pulled her hand away from Taylor's and nodded, "I'm coming, 'She said to him before she turned back to Taylor, "Look, start walking home. I'm not going to be his next sex toy I promise. I'll be back soon and then we'll have our girly night in, okay?" 

Taylor glanced over Gabriella's shoulder and stared hard at Troy who was beaming triumphantly, he was still topless and Taylor had to admit his body looked wonderful but her love and friendship for Gabriella was stronger, "You just watch yourself, okay Gabs."

"I promise." Gabriella said nodding.

"I'll see you later." She said and she walked away leaving Gabriella alone with Troy.

She walked over to Troy as he was slipping on his shirt. When he saw her, he smiled and opened the door wider for her, offering her in.

Gabriella looked around the office. It was nice place, a big desk and computer in the corner. A large cream couch over by the window, a fridge leaning against the wall, by the door as she entered and on the far end of the room, a bed which, she did notice, had not be slept in. It was now obvious that Troy's and Tammy's actions, neither involved the bed or the couch for both were immaculate.

Gabriella stood in front of a Picasso work of art and smiled, "Nice…um…office."

"Thanks, 'Troy said briskly, as Gabriella moved to the window, "Its like a home, I'd rather it that way."

"So, what did you want to talk to me about? Is it my dancing? My singing? Am I not leading the chorus girls properly?" She asked.

"What?" Troy queried perplexed.

"You know, is my work not up –"

"NO! You're not here for that, I…I'm going to just come out and say this Gabriella because I'm starting to grow very impatient with you." He said firmly.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked frowning.

"I'm talking about you resisting everything! The other women around here and willing to give everything they own to just get a kiss from me, WHY DON'T YOU?" Troy snapped.

"Because I'm not like everyone else, I'm not going to make a fool of myself by throwing myself at your feet." The young brunette exclaimed.

"Please Gabriella, 'Troy said, he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, he buried his head into her hair and breathed in her scented perfume and her shampoo, "I'm going crazy. When you're in my arms, it's…its…something I can't even explain."

"You're lines are getting old Troy." Gabriella said kissing his chest softly.

"Please Gabriella, 'Troy said tenderly, stroking her long brown curls, "Just give in. End all this strife."

"I can't." She said and she yanked herself out of Troy's arms.

"Fine, you have an ultimatum don't you, 'Troy said smartly, Gabriella's blood turned cold, "You either give me what I want or you don't even get to audition for the Musical."

She turned on the spot and gasped, "But that's so unfair, Troy, how could you?"

Troy sat in his computer chair and Gabriella walked towards him glaring.

"I'm an impatient man Gabriella, 'Troy said putting his hands behind his head as if he were relaxing, "Give me some ass and I might _consider_ even giving you an audition."

"You son of a –"

"Ooh, language Miss Montez, didn't your mother ever teach you manners." Troy sniggered.

"You pig!" Gabriella said nastily.

"Do yourself a favour Brie, sleep with me and you can have anything you want!" Troy laughed.

"Are you that desperate as to put my job on the line?" Gabriella demanded furiously.

Troy led her through back to the door and she would not allow him to touch her.

"So what will it be Gabriella?" He asked in an arrogant voice.

She stood for a moment, feeling sick and dull, "Fine, 'She said shrugging her shoulders and Troy smiled, believing she was giving into him, "I guess I'm not auditioning!" She said and Troy smile fell.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"You've just made me hate you all the more, I told you once. You're not getting into my knickers." She said and she walked off leaving Troy feeling furious and defeated.

"ARE you serious? He actually said that?" Taylor asked, her mouth wide as she scooped up another spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

"Yeah, I've never been so shocked in my life." Gabriella said, they lay curled up under a blanket on the sofa watching '_The Notebook_' with ice cream and sweets in their laps.

"So are you going to sleep with him?" Taylor asked.

"Of course she won't, 'Chad said popping his head around the sofa, he was dressed in his pyjama's and his mouth was smothered with chocolate, the weather outside was terrible so Taylor wouldn't kick Chad out, but it didn't bother them one bit, "That's wrong."

"I guess my career is going to stay on a low." Gabriella sighed eating her sweets.

"Never Gabs, 'Taylor said shaking her head, "You're great and if that stupid idiot will only give you the time of day because you'll sleep with him then he's not worth it. There are plenty of opportunities just waiting for you."

"I know, and thanks guys; this has made me feel so much better. I'm glad I've got you." Gabriella giggled.

"Your welcome, we're always here for you." Chad said, his hand appearing from behind the sofa with a thumbs up.

Gabriella giggled, perhaps Wicked wasn't for her…but you could bet on it that Gabriella was not staying on a low for long!

**Troy is coming across as a right arrogant pig I'd bet? Lol well don't worry, things will look up for our Troyella! Anyway, I'm going now to read and finish off my homework lol, too much but there we go! If you hate homework scream!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm looking out at the rain and thanking the heavens that there's no school today lol, well look out for my next chapter, I'll be introducing a new character. I wonder how many of you can guess who it is. Zeke, Kelsi, Ryan, or Jason? Review xoxMusicalxox**


	11. Troy's Decision

**I'm already cooking up a new Troyella story, I just can't stop now, I think its going to be a mix of fantasy, but not too much and some Romance and Drama. **

**I hope a few of you will read it, I'm really keen on getting it written and it's been niggling at me for ages. I'll tell you when I start a trailer, okay?**

**Chapter 10 – Troy's Decision**

WHEN Troy got home he sat down on his sofa and sighed. He couldn't believe what he had said to Gabriella earlier that day. It had come out of nowhere and in his desperation to get Gabriella closer and closer into his bed he had ended up hurting her more.

Shade bounded towards him barking joyously and he jumped up beside his Master and licked Troy's hand lovingly.

"Hey boy, how's it going with Elphie?" He laughed.

Shade barked and Troy chuckled, "Well I haven't succeeded in getting into her owners bed, that's for sure."

He patted Shade's head and lay back tiredly…

………_**Flashback……… **_

_A small tiny boy sat smiling delightfully as he coloured in the car that he had just drawn. He was undoubtedly proud of his drawing and he smiled with delight as he finished it off._

_A woman, in her middle twenties came and sat beside her son and stroked his hair softly, her eyes glinted with pride as she saw her son giggling and fawning gently over his picture._

"_Its beautiful sweetie!" She said softly._

"_Made it for you Mama!" The little boy exclaimed cheerfully._

"_You're such a clever little boy!" His mother said, she was dressed in show clothes; she was the lead in 'Thoroughly Modern Millie' and was almost ready to go._

"_I sing Mama! Listen 'Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are' you like Mama?" The boy asked, his eyes bursting with hope._

"_Lucile! What have I told you about teaching the boy songs?" A hard cold voice demanded._

_The woman's face filled with worry and she turned quickly, "Honey, listen, he was just singing. Singing doesn't mean anything." She said quickly._

_She was met with a hard smack across the face and the little boy started to cry sensing his mother's distress._

"_And you! You'll do well to stick to your basketball!" He screamed and with that he stormed out of the house…_

………_**End Of Flashback………**_

Troy shuddered coldly, memories tainting his mind, his head stung with the thoughts of what went on in his young past.

THE auditions were up and running and Gabriella sat dolefully in the back of the theatre watching as girl upon girl came up for their try to become either Elphaba or Galinda. Every so often she would see Troy looking back at her, his eyes glittering with guilt. She would turn away furiously and soon he would turn back to the girl who was on the stage.

Gabriella had watched all the atrocious trash from someone trying to tap dance and definitely not succeeding on the tapping part, then two young women singing right at the top of their voices, sounding incredibly terrible. Then a crazy elderly woman came darting onto the stage in green makeup and singing '_I'm Not a Girl_' by Britney Spears.

"NEXT!" Troy yelled loudly.

"Umm, Mr Bolton, 'Andrew Watertake said worriedly, "There are no more."

Gabriella was surprisingly happy that the role of Galinda had been taken but the role for Elphaba was still waiting.

"What? We have yet to find the wicked witch of the west's role! I need more actresses!" Troy said furiously.

"Please sir, I'm sure there are more to come, I'll –"

"Shut up! I need more actresses. I'm going to my office and you'd better find someone or you're fired." He screamed and with that he stormed out.

Andrew walked out nervously; he needed a nice cup of coffee to end the strife his boss was causing him.

GABRIELLA walked down the stage and was set on going home when she saw the young pianist, a petite dainty little creature with soft brown hair and circular glasses on the edge of her nose. Gabriella rarely spoke to her for she rarely saw her. Her name was Kelsi Neilson.

She walked over to her.

"Hello! You're Kelsi, right?" She asked her smiling.

Kelsi looked up from her music and smiled timorously, "Oh…he…hello, 'She stammered, "Yes, I'm Kelsi. You're Gabriella aren't you?" 

"Yes, that's me. You're an incredible pianist." Gabriella complimented.

"Oh thank you, I've seen you with the other Chorus girls, you're a wonderful dancer." Kelsi exclaimed.

"Thank you." Gabriella said smiling.

"Um…you didn't audition, why not?" Kelsi queried.

"Oh, that, um…I'm not allowed. Bolton's orders!" Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"I see, so you're the women Mr Bolton is moaning over lately. I work late and I often hear him talking to one of his employee's or on the phone. It's always, '_Gabriella this_' and '_Gabriella that_' and '_Gabriella looked really beautiful morning_' He's besotted with you." Kelsi laughed.

Gabriella blushed foolishly and with that she explained why she wasn't allowed to audition.

"That's terrible." Kelsi said gently.

"Yeah, 'The brunette said nodding her dejectedly, "And I really wanted to show the West End what I could do but I suppose my break isn't coming anytime soon." She said softly.

"Come on, 'Kelsi laughed, "At least have a sing. It always makes me feel better."

They walked over to the piano and Gabriella was handed the music, she looked down on the notes and smiled, she nodded to Kelsi and she started to play.

"Okay, I know this is Galinda's song but it's the one I've been rehearsing." Kelsi laughed.

_**Whenever i see someone less fortunate than i,  
and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than i?  
My tender heart tends to start to bleed.   
and when someone needs a makeover, **_

_**I simply have to take over!  
I know i know exactly what they need!**_

She turned to the stage and smiled feeling a giddiness come over her, she wanted every emotion she was feeling to be let out.

_**And even in your case,  
though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,  
don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!  
Follow my lead,  
and yes indeed, you will be...**_

She giggled and started to dance a little, letting the music take her and letting her thrill for the tune bring her alive. She was unaware of Andrew watching her and he was soon darting off for his boss for Gabriella had a wonderfully strong voice and was very good playing the part.

_**POPULAR! You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys,   
when you talk to boys,  
little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!   
I'll show you what shoes to wear!  
How to fix your hair!   
Everything that really counts to be...  
**_

Troy was sitting alone in his office when Andrew came darting in.

"Sir, Mr Bolton sir, you have to see this. She's spectacular." Andrew said excited.

"What now?" Troy demanded angrily.

"Please, sir just come and see." He said and he was lead through to the left side of the stage and he gasped seeing Gabriella singing and dancing so magnificently.

_**  
POPULAR! I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts,   
you'll be good at sports,  
know the slang you've got to know.   
So let's start,  
'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!**_

Kelsi ended there though the song wasn't finished, "Wow! Gabriella, that was fantastic!"

Blushing and gasping she walked back over to Kelsi," No, I wasn't that good. It was just a bit of fun."

"You deserve the part of Elphaba! I can't believe Mr Bolton won't allow it. You could make him so much money with your talent." Kelsi said brightly.

"Yeah well, 'Gabriella said smiling, "I'm not allowed to audition so there we go."

"I feel for you Gabriella." Kelsi said compassionately.

Gabriella turned around, "Do you want to go get some donuts and coffee? I know an amazing café that does the best."

Kelsi smiled, holding her music folder in her hands, "Sure, I'd love some." She said and she walked over to her new friend and together they left the theatre smiled.

Troy watched Gabriella going with lust burning in his eyes. Andrew stood behind him quivering fearfully.

"S…sir?" He stammered.

"I think the answers to all our problems have been solved." Troy said beaming.

"Par…pardon sir?" Andrew queried nervously.

"I think a new actress is in order." He said smiling widely.

"But…but sir, you strictly said…no…not for Gabriella…to audition." Andrew replied.

"Yes well, it's changed. When you put up the parts up tomorrow, make sure Gabriella is Elphaba! She's perfect for the part." He said, he didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before, she would be thrilled with getting the part and she would surely accept his affections and enjoy his advances.

"So…Gabriella will be playing the part of Elphaba?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, 'Troy said feeling impatient, "Now, get into your office and start typing up the cast!"

Andrew walked off and Troy smiled leaning against the door, he knew for sure he'd have to play it smooth, in order to win over Gabriella he would have to play it differently. He would have to compliment her acting and her singing. Her dancing should also be praised and then he would start walking her home of course and one night he would ask her to come on a date with him. After a few dates he was sure Gabriella would sleep with him. Sure, she would be harder to crack than the others but she was worth it. A rich head of pure beautiful brown locks, a tantalizing sleek elegant body. A fiery defiant attitude, firm but with gentleness to it also, Gabriella had been on Troy's mind for ages and it was starting to niggle at him. Yes, he _had_ to have her, no matter what!

EVERYONE was incredibly eager to get into the _Polar Stadium_ that very next day. Kelsi had been introduced to the gang and the girls adored her. They had a new friend. They discovered that Kelsi didn't live too far away from them so she walked with them.

"Quick guys, 'Sharpay said smiling, "Come on."

Everyone was gathering around and it took ages for all girls to make it to the front of the paper but when Gabriella got there she read the cast page quickly.

_Cast Of Wicked_

_Galinda – Samantha Reno _

_Elphaba – Gabriella Montez_

_The Wizard – Brad Tool_

_Fiyero – Stanley Fabulist _

_Witches father – Michael Jones_

_Witches Mother – Beth Sandford_

_Midwife – Kristen Clarence _

_Nessarose – Sharpay Evans_

_Boq – Stephen Williams_

_Madame Morrible – Sophia Cartwright_

_Doctor Dillamond – Richard Lupine_

_Chistery – Charlie Bass_

_All further members of the cast will be __Monkeys, Students, Denizens of the Emerald City, Palace Guards and Other Citizens of Oz__! Also, understudies will be discussed with Mr Bolton._

"Gabriella? Are…are you alright?" Beth asked touching her friends arm, trying to bring her out of her trance.

"I'm…I…I got the part!" Gabriella gasped tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh!" The friends screamed and all at once, Sharpay, Beth, Taylor, Maria and Kelsi threw their arms around Gabriella hugging her.

A ruthless friend of Tammy's walked past, her name was Sylvia! She too wanted the part of Elphaba. When she saw the Cast list she was livid.

"But you didn't even audition! Troy promised me a good part." She complained, it was obvious she too had slept with Troy.

Sharpay was about to fly at her when Troy walked into the room. The cast fell silent. No – one missed his rich electric blue eyes lingering on Gabriella desirably.

"The Cast is now made, rehearsals will start tomorrow. See Andrew, 'He said motioning to the nervous assistant," For scripts."

And with that he was gone again.

Gabriella turned back to the girls, confused indeed. She would have to see Troy immediately.

AFTER collecting her script Gabriella made her way to Troy's office. She knocked on the door and waited for him to reply. When he called out, she ventured in nervously.

She found the handsome man sitting drinking a soda on his couch pleasantly. When he saw Gabriella, his face brightened up and he smiled.

"Hey, grab a soda and join me." He said patting the couch.

Gabriella opened the fridge pulled out a soda and made her way to the couch.

"So, 'He said as she came and sat beside him, sipping her soda, "What's up?" He queried.

"Um…well I was just…I was wondering why…you picked me for the part? I mean…I…I didn't even audition. I wasn't allowed to audition." Gabriella stammered.

"I…it's just…I heard you singing and I was shocked. You sound amazing." Troy said sincerely.

"Is that why?" Gabriella asked, putting her soda on the table.

He nodded, she leaned against him and sighed, feeling lulled by the warmth of the room, Troy gently played with her and smiled, being so close was so wonderful!

"You have a great voice Brie and you're going to make a fantastic Elphaba!" He said softly.

"Thank you." She whispered smiling and with that she yawned and went to sleep.

Troy chuckled to himself, so close; he continued to stroke her hair and smiled! This was more like it!

**Right, going now! I've got a book to read lol and I'm quite excited to get it over with! Review guys, you know you want to! xoxMusicalxox**


	12. Wicked Rehearsals And A Mug Of Chocolate

**More homework and more school BUT MORE STORY! Woo, everybody dance! Lol. **

**Well, I've just finished watching the end of High School Musical 2 for the eighth time again but hey, who's counting! **

**Anyway, I've got you another chapter so hurry and read it!**

**Chapter 11 – Wicked Rehearsals And A Mug Of Chocolate**

EXCITEMENT filled the pretty brunette to the brim that very next day. She was eager to start work and was eager to show her fellow performers what she could do. She walked to work with Taylor, both women were in a surprisingly good mood but Taylor's news was far more thrilling than her best friends.

"Tay! Why do you keep smiling?" Gabriella asked giggling.

"I'm…I'm just really happy." Taylor said smiling cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked sharing in her friend's excitement.

"Well…um…Chad and I are so excited. Especially Chad! We're…we're going to have a baby."

And with that both women were squealing and holding each other tight and with love. The happiness behind their gentle tears was so wonderful and some passers by were looking at them, scared and perplexed.

"We want you to be a godmother." Taylor said softly.

"Oh my, I'd be delighted." Gabriella said beaming with pride.

"So…I'm not going to be able to hang around for the Musical for too long." Taylor said touching her completely flat stomach.

"I forgot about that." Gabriella replied dismally.

Taylor hugged her friend, "Don't you dare worry Gabs, I'm going to come and see you in the Musical every night."

Gabriella smiled and pecked her friends cheek, "Thanks Tay, you're my best friend ever."

"And you're mine too." The perky woman replied.

And with that both women walked off to the _Polar Stadium_, the joy rising further and further into their hearts.

THE cast had gone through most of the day going through the lines of their parts and then they rehearsed some of the dances. Whilst Gabriella was rushing to the bathroom she felt some yank her into a nearby dark corner.

"Troy, 'She giggled, recognising the lips immediately, she was confused by why she had suddenly felt so affectionate with him when the day before yesterday he had given her an ultimatum, Sex or Musical, "We're going to get caught." 

"And what if we are? No – one's going to say anything." He said between kisses.

Gabriella blushed and chuckled as her lips met with Troy's for a brief moment, she wasn't sure what she was doing and she yanked herself away and turned. Troy came up behind her and started to nip and suck at her shoulder. It was heavenly.

She was perplexed; after all, she did hate him, hatred towards her employee burned through her very soul. She despised him but sometimes she would get this change of emotions. She felt her body quiver at his touch; her stomach build with gentle butterflies and her skin erupt in Goosebumps.

"Troy, please stop this." Gabriella said a little angrily.

Troy pulled away from her, they were both breathless and Gabriella rested her head onto Troy's shoulder.

"Troy…um, 'This had been bothering her since he had started kissing her, "Did…did you pick me as the part to get me to sleep with you?"

Troy pulled back and stroked her hair tenderly, "Of course not, 'He lied, "I heard you singing and you are by far the best singer in this theatre."

Gabriella smiled, "Really?"

"Really." He answered kissing her forehead.

Gabriella nestled close to him. The closeness was tantalizing but she enjoyed it all the same. Her mind clouded with bafflement and she pulled away.

"We have rehearsals to do." She said firmly and Troy moaned in annoyance.

He knew though as she walked ahead of him slightly that he was not about to push her. He had to bide his time at that moment and soon she would be his.

THAT afternoon when rehearsals had finished Troy had offered to Gabriella home and despite her friends warnings she had agreed.

Gabriella was still incredibly perplexed, why was she giving into him! He was an arrogant, self absorbed pig with sex on the mind, but when he touched her hand and smiled at her lovingly, she couldn't help but smile and believe that perhaps he wasn't just after sex from her.

"So, how's Elphie?" Troy asked, trying to make some conversation that was at least comfortable for Gabriella.

"She's okay; I think she's getting lonely though, I might get a puppy, another Doberman." She exclaimed.

"Hmm, I still want to mate her with Shade you know?" He replied.

"I said I'll think about it." The perky young brunette said sternly.

Troy held up his hands and smiled tenderly.

"Okay, okay, you're the boss." He laughed.

Gabriella giggled, "Do you want to come up for a drink?"

Troy laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I've got work to do." He said.

Gabriella smiled, "Oh come on, don't be a grumpy gills, come and have a drink?"

"I can't!" Troy said.

"To celebrate Wicked?" Gabriella suggested her eyebrows raised.

Troy grinned and he nodded and Gabriella took his hand and led him through. She put a finger to her lips for she knew the girls were home early and they often heard people coming up the stairs or the elevators.

Troy put his finger to his lips also, letting her know he had seen her and she laughed under her breath.

When they got through her doors they began to laugh and Gabriella made her way to the kitchen.

"Do you want hot chocolate?" She asked softly.

"Sure." He called as Elphie came bounding towards him clumsily. The dog landed beside him with a thud and he laughed and stroked her large ears.

"Hey there Elphie, how you doing girl?" He said and the dog yipped and Troy continued his affectionate ways with her.

A moment later Gabriella returned holding two cups of hot chocolate. She handed Troy's mug to him and smiled.

She sat beside him and they both sipped their hot chocolate in silence for a brief moment.

"So, what was your favourite Musical?" Troy asked gently over his cup.

Gabriella sat and mused, then replied, "Well I really loved West Side Story. I was always obsessed with Maria; Natalie Wood was and still remains my idol." Gabriella exclaimed.

Troy laughed, "So, you've had singing lesson right?"

She shook her head dismally.

"Huh? How come? You've got such an amazing voice."

"My family isn't the wealthiest. I had to make do with what I got from them in life. I'm grateful for all they've done for me." Gabriella said.

"Well, the way you sing, it sounds like you've had professional help." Troy said and then he realised it sounded wrong.

"No! I didn't mean anything like that…you…you…I…your voice –"

Gabriella chuckled and shook her head as Troy's cheeks turned crimson and his face became very childlike and confused.

She sensed his distress and the bemusement he was feeling.

"It's alright, Troy, I know what you mean and thank you." She replied serenely.

He nodded bashfully and to make himself look busy, sipped his hot chocolate again. Gabriella too felt the tension and her lips also went to her cup as well.

"Oh, how's your hand?" Troy suddenly asked.

"My hand?" She queried perplexed.

"You know, 'He laughed, "You burnt it, remember?"

Gabriella's mind flashed back to the night when she had burnt her hand and she smiled.

"Its fine, 'She replied lifting it to show it to him, there was a deep mark in her hand but it didn't hurt, "See, all better."

"I'm glad, I…I don't like seeing you get hurt." He whispered blushing.

Gabriella said nothing and her eyes fluttered down to her mug in her lap…the awkwardness was there but somehow she wasn't sure why she was feeling so light.

GABRIELLA walked Troy to the door as he was preparing to leave. She leaned against it and smiled as Troy stopped in front of her.

"So, do you want to take the dogs for a walk tomorrow? In the park?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure, I'd love to." She answered.

"Great, I'll see you in rehearsals tomorrow then." And he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Their kiss was chaste, far more innocent than it had been in a while and when Troy pulled away he smiled.

"Goodnight." He said comfortingly.

"Goodnight." And Gabriella closed the door and giggled, what was she feeling for him?

**That's it for now, I didn't like that chapter very much guys, to be honest. Anyway, here's a preview of the next chapter…**

_**Flashes to Troy walking down the street and seeing the flats on fir, fire engines and people standing outside.**_

"_**GABRIELLA! NO!" **_

_**Finds Taylor standing outside sobbing with Chad.**_

"_**Where's Gabriella?"**_

"_**She went back inside for Elphie. The firemen can't find her."**_

**And that's the preview; does it make you want to read? Huh? I hope so.**

**Also, I've got that story up, the one I've mentioned a previously, its called 'When You're In Love' The trailer is up and I'm in the middle of writing the first chapter so check the trailer out!**

**xoxMusicalxox**


	13. Fire! Fire!

**I know you've all been aching to find out what's going on in this chapter so I've been busy thinking up some idea's. Also, for those who don't know, I've updated '**_**When You're In Love' **_**so check it out, the next chapter is up.**

**I'm going to shut up now and let you all read lol.**

**Chapter 12 – Fire! Fire!**

"GREAT job guys, 'Troy called out as the cast went over the scene of Elphaba's birth one more time, Beth sat back in relief, playing the part of a woman giving birth was hard work! She was surely looking forward to her dinner break, she glanced at Troy and Gabriella and found them staring longingly at each other, as Troy continued, "Five minute break! Then we try again."

Beth was joined by Taylor and Kelsi. Kelsi sat on the side of the stage and leaned her head down on Taylor's shoulder. She was exhausted and her thin, elegant fingers ached from playing all day.

"I'm so tired." Kelsi said softly.

"Yeah, me too, The Landlord Mr Waker keeps smoking in the hotel and when I caught him he was screaming at me. He shouldn't be smoking through the hallways. It's dangerous. I mean sure, if he wants to do it in his office or room, by all means, do it but not around for all of us to cough it up." Taylor said indignantly.

"Oh yeah, 'Beth mused nodding, "I've caught him once or twice. He's so arrogant isn't he?"

"You should make a complaint if he's caught doing it again." Kelsi commented.

At that moment, an exhausted young brunette came to sit beside her friends, Gabriella stretched and yawned tiredly and sat beside Beth for support, she needed a friend's warm embrace and comfort and Beth compiled, wrapping her arms gently around her friend.

"Rehearsals are so great, 'Gabriella giggled, "But I am so tired." 

"I'll say! Bolton is such a pig; I'm sure he works all the women hard just to see them breathing heavy." Maria exclaimed coming up to her friends.

"Oh, cut him some slack girls, he's a hardworking guy." Gabriella cut in.

"Yeah, no – one he's so muscular, 'Beth snorted, "He's slept with nearly every girl here!"

"Look guys! Quit it!" Gabriella bellowed.

"What makes him so special that hen finally gets your attention and support?" Sharpay demanded with her hands on her hips, furiously.

"Shut it Sharpay!" Taylor said standing beside her friend and trying to bring down Gabriella's anger.

Gabriella felt slightly guilty, for Taylor was pregnant and didn't need any stress at that moment.

"Lets not fight girls, not now." Gabriella said softly.

"Why, are you scared to fight Gabriella, is Troy not so precious anymore, 'Beth snarled, she stepped forward and poked her friend in her chest, "Can't fight for your man!"

"I can fight as hard as any of you." Gabriella challenged, both women glared at each other, stepping forward and just as they were about to snipe again a handsome young voice broke their angry silence.

"That's enough out of you two! Gabriella! Beth!" Troy ordered loudly.

Gabriella ignored her boss and advanced forward towards Beth again but a second later she felt a hand clamp down on her arm and she looked up and met Troy's electrifying angry blue eyes.

"GABRIELLA! THAT'S ENOUGH, 'Troy bellowed, the entire hall fell silent, "YOU EITHER CONTROL YOUR ANGER OR YOU'RE OUT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yeah, I understand, 'Gabriella said picking up her script from the floor, "And to think I was only arguing with her to protect you." She said, tears swelling in her eyes and with that she stormed off leaving the hall silent.

Troy sighed and Taylor came up to Troy and patted him on the back, "Good job Mr Bolton, you're once again, officially in her bad books."

TROY had tried endlessly to get hold of Gabriella but he was having no luck at all. He felt sick to the stomach, why had he done that? She was protecting him; surely, she was hurting as much as he was. He had never felt so much guilt over a woman, he had slept with women and finished women and used women and laughed and hurt women verbally and some perky, precious, defiant brunette waltzing into his life and he's hooked!

He decided to leave a message on her phone, that was all he could do, he picked up his phone and sighed, he had to fix things with her, properly.

GABRIELLA was finishing her dinner when she heard a familiar voice ringing through her phone. She sighed angrily and took her plate to the sink as she listened to Troy's voice.

_Brie, I know you're probably not talking to me now…um…if you're there you might want to pick up the phone and talk to me…or not! Um…well, I'm worried about you and I know you're angry with me. I guess, you're not there, or you're just not wanting to talk to me. Um…alright baby, I'll call you in the morning. _

_I…I…I lov…um bye!_

Gabriella looked down on Elphie who was lying by the phone. The Doberman barked angrily at her Mistress and Gabriella sighed.

"Don't you mouth me, 'Gabriella said, "He deserves it!"

She opened the door to take her rubbish bags out; she would take it down with her in the morning. She sighed and yawned, perhaps just running through her lines would help soothe her sorrowful heart.

When she closed the door behind her, she did not see the Landlord Mr Waker walking past. He dropped his cigarette in one of the rubbish bags Gabriella had put out. He was unaware that the cigarette end was still lit and it was slowly burning away in the bag as he walked away…

TROY couldn't believe he had found himself walking down towards Gabriella's street. He was nervously debating what to say to her, it was late, of course and she probably wouldn't talk to him even if he tried. Of course he would still try, for at least if she knew he was trying to make amends, it was something, right?

His mind ran through the message he had left her, for some bizarre and absolutely insane reason, he had almost told her he loved her! Where had that even come?

He shook his head in perplexity and laughed, "You're just getting carried away with this chick, 'He told himself, "Remember, its going to be same with Gabriella, get in, get out, get off, get lost!"

That was Troy's motto, sleep with a woman and throw her out of the house. It was the only way, but then he remembered, pale blue eyes glimmering in the light and soft, rich elegant blonde hair…

"_How could you even believe I'd date you or even attempt to like you? Your father's an idiot, your mothers some show freak and you're the biggest dork alive!"_

_And there he stood sandy, scruffy hair and wonderful blue eyes hidden behind the biggest, thickest glasses ever. He was short too and weak looking and the jocks around him shoved and hit at him._

"_But…but you said…you said you'd give me a chance!" _

_The glorious girl laughed, "Please! Popular always comes first! I only said that to get you to do my English Assignment…_

…Troy shook his head, confused completely, he sighed…not more memories…they hurt too much…

GABRIELLA looked up at the blazing fire, the entire group of flats was in smouldering flames and she felt a tear drip down her cheek. She looked across at Taylor who was being comforted tenderly in Chad's arms. Everyone was having check overs and Taylor especially because of her pregnancy.

Gabriella then remembered something that startled her to no end! Elphie! She was still inside!

"No! Elphie!" She screamed and breaking free from the groups of startled people, she darted off into the building ignoring the firemen yells and angry calls; she had to get Elphie out, danger or no danger at all! 

TROY looked up in puzzlement. Gabriella's flats were burning down with a frenzied rage. He hurried over feeling panic burning through him. He found Taylor standing with Chad and he looked around nervously for Gabriella. It didn't go unnoticed that Taylor was sobbing into her husbands shoulder.

"Where's Gabriella?" Troy demanded fretfully.

"She went back inside for Elphie, 'Taylor whimpered, "The firemen went into look for her, they can't find her!"

"No! No, it can't." Troy said shaking his head.

"Its over." Chad said stroking Taylor's hair.

"Not yet, its not!" Troy said and with that he ran through the fiery blaze to find Gabriella.

As soon as Troy entered the building his entire body was engulfed with smoke, he coughed and choked. He wrapped his scarf around his mouth and nose, somewhat protecting him from the smoke.

He knew where Gabriella's flat was and he dodged falling walls and the flames that were trying so desperately to capture him up and burn him alive.

He ran up the stairs feeling panic rise over him, if anything were to happen to Gabriella, if anything at all, he would…he would…he would die, broken hearted! 

He arrived up to her room and found the door was open; he made his way through to Gabriella's room. It seemed as if Gabriella's flat was where the flames were most prominent. He coughed and heaved, searching through the smoky, flamed rooms.

"Gabriella!"

He darted into the bedroom; he could barely see anything past the flames and the smoke.

"Gabriella!" He called.

He heard a low, terrified howling and he followed the sound by Gabriella's bed. He found Gabriella limp and lifeless on the floor with Elphie lying, whining by her side.

"Shush Elphie, 'he coughed as more flames burned around them, "It's alright girl."

He grabbed Elphie's lead that was clenched in Gabriella's hand and quickly clipped it to Elphie's collar. He quickly picked Gabriella up and held her over his shoulder. He tried to move but Elphie would not budge. The silly dog was frozen in fear.

A loud BOOM filled one of the rooms close to them and Troy knew that soon the place would go up in one big bang and if he didn't get them out, he would die. Something scorched his hand and he yelped in surprise. His hand was burning.

He ignored it and removed his scarf so his lungs were exposed to the smoke and the fire.

He tied it quickly around Elphie's head, covering her eyes from the flames. With Elphie in Troy's trust, she allowed him to lead her forward. They jumped through the flames, barking, gasping and crying out in pain as the flames burned them.

Truthfully, Troy's only worry was Gabriella but he knew, as he dodged the flames and felt a large flameless chunk of wood smack him over, and lurch forward tiredly, that Gabriella would never forgive him if she didn't have Elphie with her when she left.

He coughed and choked but he did not slow, he threw himself through the doors and coughed as the many people cheered as he, Gabriella and Elphie tumbled to the floor.

Troy felt himself heaving, a paramedic rushed over to them and came to see Troy but he shook his head.

"No…no, 'He choked, "Che…check Gabriella."

And the paramedic, sensing the young mans worry obliged. Troy pulled the now black scarf off Elphie's head and patted her as she lay there awake and lifeless on the ground.

"It's alright girl, we're safe now." He told her and he looked across at Gabriella feeling nervous at what might come of this.

"HOW are you feeling?" Troy asked gently to Gabriella who was sitting in the back of the paramedic van, wrapped in a blanket.

"I'm okay…just…my throat." She said smiling.

They held each others gazes for a moment and there was a sorrowful yet wonderful feeling to the air.

"Thank you Troy, you saved me." Gabriella said softly.

He blushed and touched her hand.

"I was so worried about you." He whispered to her.

She leaned across to him and captured her lips with his, it shocked Troy for a moment, he hadn't expected her to initiate such a kiss but when he responded it was spectacular!

His tongue gently met with hers and he smiled against her's, the feel of her, the taste of her was amazing. When they pulled away Troy held her. It was there that Troy realised he was in love with Gabriella!

The officers gathered everyone around and said very loudly, "You'll all need places to stay tonight. I suggest you stay with family members and do what you can."

Gabriella slowly stumbled over to Chad and Taylor.

"We're staying with my mother, what about you guys?" She asked looking around at the other people.

"Well, Kelsi said we can stay with her and Jason." Maria said motioning to herself, Sharpay and Beth.

"What about you Gabi?" Taylor queried.

"I…I don't have anywhere." Gabriella said nervously.

"Well I suppose, 'Taylor said, "You could come with u –"

"No! It's alright, 'Troy said disturbing the peace, he slipped his hand around Gabriella's waist," She's staying with me."

Gabriella smiled up at Troy, maybe it was the start of something new with him!

AFTER several more check ups they both arrived home in Troy's large house. It was empty but Gabriella smiled as Elphie dashed off towards Shade who licked her hungrily and tenderly.

"Come on, 'Troy said almost awkwardly, "I'll show you your room."

"You know, I'm thankful for this." Gabriella said smiling.

"Don't mention it; stay as long as you want." Troy said though he wasn't sure why he was saying this, if he slept with her now, it would be damn near impossible to kick her out.

"Thank you." 

He opened a door to the left and Gabriella gasped, a full suite bedroom was waiting before her. She was beaming happily.

"Will it do?" Troy asked anxiously.

"Will it do? Troy, it's amazing, it's bigger than my entire flat…or what's left of it." Gabriella laughed.

Troy chuckled, "Good, there's a bathroom attached too, open the drawers and there's some fresh pyjama's."

He leaned down and captured her lips in a sensually chaste kiss. When he pulled away he smiled, "Goodnight Brie."

"Goodnight." Gabriella replied.

As Troy closed the door he smiled, he would have to go to the shops in the morning, he was planning on surprising Gabriella with a little present.

**Hmm, wondering what the present is? I hated this! I really did, it was terrible. Well, I'm off now, not feeling very well so I think I'll watch HSM2 lol**

**Review xoxMusicalxox**


	14. My Past

**Alright then guys, I've updated '**_**When You're In Love**_**' and '**_**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**_**' lol and I'm on a roll today lol so here is '**_**My Musical Girls**_**' next chapter lol!**

**I'm feeling much better today lol, damn High School Musical can really raise people's hopes lol and it makes me smile just watching it Hehe but what makes me smile more is having reviews from you guys!**

**Also, for all those who haven't attempted to read my newest story, here's the summary, it's a great romance line and has little and I mean very little elements of fantasy in it and a lot of drama!**

**When You're In Love, Summary: **_**Troy has watched the Selkies for years and one pretty brunette Selkie had always caught his eye! Eager to capture her and take her for a wife he'll do anything to have her in his arms, even if that means deceiving her. TROYELLA! Check notes for Selkie!**_

**But if you don't want to read it guys, you don't have to! It's just a suggestion. I'd better start this now or you'll all me screaming at your computer screens lol **

**Don't Own High School Musical!**

**Chapter 13 – My Past**

"_We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach, if we're trying, yeah we're breaking free!" _

Gabriella woke up to the harmonious voice filling the house. She stretched from her bed and yawned looking around. Elphie was lying on the floor on her back, her legs in the air as she slept. She stretched and yawned slipping on a spare pair of slippers on the floor. She made her way downstairs following the sweet handsome voice and when she came into the living room she found Troy bustling over a box with a red ribbon tied around it.

"Troy, what are you doing?" Gabriella queried.

Troy jumped hiding the box behind his back; he looked at Gabriella innocently and smiled.

"You're up earlier than I expected!" Troy laughed uneasily.

"Well I wanted to wake up for work, what's that behind your back?" Gabriella answered.

"Oh well I'm giving you the day off and Taylor etc. And there's nothing behind my back." Troy replied.

Gabriella giggled and walked over to Troy and took a look at the box that was sat on a table. She read the message on the front.

_Brie, just a 'I'm sorry' present_

_Love Troy_

"Oh my gosh, Troy, what have you done?" Gabriella said beaming.

"Well I just…it's…oh just open it already." Troy said blushing bashfully and Gabriella pulled the ribbon off the box and there sitting looking up at her with excited little eyes was a soft black and brown Doberman puppy. **(Picture in profile, check it out, it's adorable)**

"Oh my, what a _beautiful_ little angel." She crooned picking up the puppy and allowing it to lick her neck sweetly.

Troy laughed, "I was really hoping you'd like him."

"Like him? I love him, is he really mine?" Gabriella asked elatedly.

"Yeah, he's all yours. You said you were thinking about having another and I made some calls." Troy laughed.

"Oh, 'She said and she leaned up and kissed him hard taking him by surprise, their tongues danced together for a moment until Gabriella felt an unfamiliar tongue on her cheek and she pulled away from Troy to find the black puppy licking her, begging for attention, "Thank you so much Troy." She giggled as she stroked the puppy's tiny head.

"What's his name?" Troy asked.

"Well…um I used to have an old dog named Charlie who looked quite like him, I think he'll be Charlie." Gabriella said proudly.

"The second, of course." Troy laughed.

"Yes, 'She chuckled, "Charlie the second."

Gabriella leant her head against Troy's chest and smiled; though they had grown more affectionate with one another and they often kissed very passionately he didn't see Gabriella as a girlfriend. What were they, friends with benefits? Just kissing buddies? He wasn't sure but he was keen to find out!

THEY sat together on the sofa sharing a bowl of popcorn while watching 'Charmed' one of Gabriella's favourite programmes. Shade, Elphie were lying beside them and Charlie was nestled up in the crook of Elphie's leg looking for comfort from the Doberman bitch.

"Brie…what would you do if you had supernatural powers?" Troy queried.

"Figure out how to get rid of you." The brunette joked kissing his nose in comfort.

Troy sighed and sat back leaning his head against the sofa. Gabriella had turned her attention to Shade whose head was resting gently on Elphie's flank. The dog was watching the tiny pup by Elphie's side and Gabriella laughed, they did look like a tender family.

"Brie…what are we?" He asked nervously.

Gabriella's attention was captured as soon as his question was asked. She turned to looked at him perplexed.

"I'm not sure Troy, I want to be with you but I don't want to be another girl in your bed and on your list." She said shaking her head.

Troy laughed a little and took the bowl of popcorn out of Gabriella's hands; he leaned on top of her and kissed her head tenderly.

"You could never ever be another girl on my list, 'He said and this time it was said with truth for he had indeed fallen in love with her and he would do anything to please her now, "I really want to be with you. For real!"

"Is this a lie Troy?" Gabriella questioned sternly for she knew of Troy's lies and what he did to get women.

"No! I promise you, I do really care about you." Troy said stroking her hair.

"Relationships aren't just built on sex, 'Gabriella told him seriously and Troy shook his head, why didn't she believe him, "Relationships are built on trust and love and being able to tell your partner things."

"Fine! If I tell you anything you request will you agree to go out on a proper date with me?" Troy asked moving up off her and throwing his hands in the air in protest.

Gabriella smiled, satisfied and sat up and touched Troy's hand. Troy looked across at her and smiled weakly, she was so beautiful and he hoped she was his forever.

"Okay, deal." She said.

"Then ask away." He commanded.

"Tell me about…tell me why you are the way you are. You know what I mean." Gabriella said.

Troy looked shocked, out of all the things she would ask, he was certain she wouldn't ask about that but he knew he would never be able to take her out if he didn't do as she asked and he breathed in readying myself.

"I…I had a bad childhood Gabriella, my Mom was a world famous show performer and my Dad was a basketball coach who got drunk constantly. What made things worse was the fact that my father often beat my mother and I was always there to watch."

Gabriella sensed his pain and touched his hand but he yanked it away suddenly angry.

"I was never the most popular kid either, in fact I was quite the nerd, my father came to me one day and demanded that I either get a place on the team of my basketball team in school and get a girlfriend or I would get the finest beating of my life. I was good at basketball but I wasn't accepted by the jocks. Never! There was this girl I liked, her name was Bella Yates and boy was she beautiful, she had blonde hair and blue eyes and everything anyone could want in a girl. She agreed she'd go on a date with me if I helped her with her homework."

Troy's eyes were glistening with tears and Gabriella touched his hand once more and she was pleased that this time, he did not pull away.

"I actually did her homework for her. My father was so sadistic, beating my mother and I being so selfish didn't want it to happen to me. After a few months of doing Bella's homework I asked her out and she refused me. I can still remember her words. 'You're a freak and I'm a popular, it's my job to look perfect and it's your job to be invisible and take a few beatings' I can still remember the mocking in her voice. I was heartbroken." Troy said crying.

"What happened with your Dad?" Gabriella asked tenderly.

"He beat me; he whipped me telling me I was a failure and that I was not fit to bare the Bolton's name. I'll never forget those terrible words." Troy said. **(I understand it wasn't sad but you've got to feel for him, right?)**

"Is this why you are the way you are? Sleeping with women and dumping them, using them and hurting them?" Gabriella asked touching Troy's hand.

"Yeah, that's why!" He said nodding rather furiously.

Gabriella touched Troy's face and kissed his cheek, "Troy, it's over now. You've got someone who cares about you. I like you the way you are Troy, don't you see?" She wiped the tears from his cheeks and kissed him gently.

"Thank you Gabriella, thank you so much. I've never been able to reveal that to anyone and you don't know how good it feels." He said and she straddled him holding onto her, they hugged together knowing now, with such trust in the air; everything was going to be alright.

"I'M telling you Tay, he really opened up and I'm so proud of him." Gabriella said, she was sitting in her bedroom talking on the phone with Taylor.

"Damn, Troy having feelings. Wow, that's something you don't hear everyday." Taylor said, truly surprised.

"Yeah and the gift, oh wow, a puppy. It was so sweet and Charlie is so adorable. I just…I think Troy might be the one." Gabriella said delighted with her new findings.

"The one? I've never heard of you having a one before? So where is '_The One_' now?" Taylor queried.

"He's having a shower, 'Gabriella said and she could feel herself blushing so she changed the subject, "How's my future niece?"

"Gabriella! I told you, 'Taylor laughed, "You can't dub the babies sex yet?"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so and if I think it's a girl I'll get excited…beside Chad thinks it's a boy." Taylor said.

"He's going to, he's a man." Gabriella protested.

Taylor laughed and smiled, "Well I'll only be taking part in the Musical for a few weeks. Chad's orders. He wants me home; he said I could lose the baby with too much dancing and jumping around. I don't know, I'm not going to argue with him."

"Good, 'Gabriella said, "I'm glad Chad said it, if he hadn't, I would've."

"You two are just so soft." Taylor laughed.

"We care about you Taylor, especially Chad; he's loved you since you were teenagers." Gabriella said truthfully.

"I know, I know, don't keep remind me." The pregnant woman exclaimed.

"Well anyway, I've got to go. I've got to order dinner." Gabriella said.

"Okay, I love you angel, enjoy yourself with 'the one' and I'll see you fresh tomorrow." Taylor laughed.

"Bye." Gabriella said softly and she hung up.

She went upstairs and found Troy dressed and sitting on his bed looking traumatised.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked sweetly.

"Yeah, just a little tired." He answered.

"I was just about to order food, what do –"

"So…about this date?" Troy asked, it was the first time he had smirked since he had told her what had happened in his past.

"Oh this date huh, 'Gabriella said raising a sleek eyebrow, "And what if I don't?"

"Then I guess I'll have to tickle you." And he leapt at her and pulled her down on the bed tickling her hard as she started to laugh loudly.

"Mercy!" She cried.

"Never! Not until you meet our agreement." Troy laughed.

"Troy…ha-ha…Troy please…it tickles." She said tears in her eyes and Troy continued to tickle her.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and she stopped laughing and looked up at him with confusion, "So perhaps you want to go out sometime?"

She nodded and gulped, "Sure I'd love to." And she kissed him softly and rested her head on his as he lay down beside her.

They lay there in silence for a while until Gabriella said, "Troy, can I ask you something now?"

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Can we order food now?"

**So it ended on a weird note but hey it's a chapter! I quite enjoyed this and I really hope you loved it. Aww, see, Troy's past wasn't so sad but it had a sad sort of storyline to it, you know? I hope I haven't disappointed anyone with it. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. That's always my promise.**

**Now, just for this chapter, I'm going to ask you a question and those who answer will have the next chapter dedicated to them…okay…**

_**In 'What Time Is It?' what colour love heart hair clips did Martha Cox have in her hair… **_

_**Is it**_

_**Red**_

_**Blue**_

_**Green**_

_**Purple**_

**Those who answer correct will have the next chapter dedicated to them so answer correctly guys. Review xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxx**


	15. The Date

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I really enjoyed writing it! Also, I forgot to say 'Happy Birthday' to ****popz-attitude-angel****! So happy birthday chick, I know it's late but I hope you had a great day**

**Okay so the question was: **_**In 'What Time Is It?' what colour love heart hair clips did Martha Cox have in her hair?**_

_**  
Answer: Green!**_

**Congratulations to**_**J.J.Taylor**____**xxTWILIGHTxxEdward's Lovexx**____**Makalapua Kuuipo ox**____**HSMandChelseaFCfan**____**bRuCaSNaLeY4eVeR**___**Sarah590****AlwaysReadTheLabel****XxXDrama QueenXxX****mars.x****mysupermanwillcome****Partout Beau****zanessatogether4evr****zanessarockzbea****LivesInLove**

**Furthermore, to those who reviewed late and got the answer right, this story is also dedicated to you. Sorry to all those who did not succeed! You did amazing guys, thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter 14 – The Date**

THEY went to work that day together and Troy was pleased that Gabriella was excited to be playing Elphaba. She sat in the car going through her lines and even the simplest sound of her voice soothed him.

Troy despite everything couldn't help the guilt that was burning through him. He had put her in for that part to get her to sleep with him! She had an amazing voice and talents beyond many in his theatre but he had treated her disrespectfully. All thoughts of using Gabriella in that way were gone. Sure, he still wanted to sleep with her but for the first time in a long time he wanted it because it was a relationship. He wanted his relationship to work with Gabriella because he was so attracted to her. She enthralled him to no end and now all it mattered was getting her the best in life and having her hold him with the same amount of equal tenderness.

"What are you smiling at?" Gabriella chuckled catching his smirk as he drove through the streets.

"Nothing, it's a nice day, that's all. Don't you ever smile in the mornings?" Troy queried poking his tongue out at her.

"Me? _No way_, I'm not a morning person. Never have been, never will." She said shaking her head.

"I'll see if I can change that Miss Montez." Troy said beaming all the more and Gabriella smiled, could anything be so perfect.

They had just pulled up outside and Gabriella was about to go in when Troy's arms around her waist yanked her back and she was pressed up against him tight. He looked down on her softly and smiled.

Kissing her oh so tenderly on the lips, he whispered, "I'm taking you to dinner tonight."

"Hmm, really?" She asked.

"Really! So I hope you have something nice to wear." Troy said kissing her forehead tenderly, Gabriella leaned into his affections. She was as confused as he, they spent most of the time hating each other but hidden behind their hate was a love and a lust that was fighting its way through. Gabriella sighed; it seemed as if Troy's feelings had already won over his hate but what of her own?

"You'll just have to wait and see." Gabriella said and she pulled away from him and walked off leaving him watching her with a look of desire written across his attractive face.

TROY watched with eager satisfaction as Gabriella went through her lines with the cast.

"_Oh, this is my younger sister, Nessarose. As you can see, she is a perfectly normal colour." _Gabriella said acting through her lines.

"_Elphaba, stop making a spectacle of yourself! I'm only sending you here for one reason..." _ Troy smiled and he clapped his hands.

"You've done great for this half guys, go have some lunch." He ordered and everyone made their partings.

Gabriella walked across to Taylor and Sharpay who were eating their lunch. She sat beside them both, but her gaze was still on Troy who was talking to his assistant.

Gabriella bit into her sandwich and thought of Troy. She was still confused, she had agreed to go out on a date with him but where would that date end, a bottle of wine and a bed? She was still not to give into him! She had promised herself that she wouldn't sleep with him; she knew she had to see how true he was to her before giving him the part of her that meant she loved him…but she did love him! She did!

"What's up Sweetie? You seem quiet?" Sharpay questioned.

"Yeah I'm just thinking. I'm tired." Gabriella said.

"What were you up to last night?" Taylor smirked raising her eyebrow.

Gabriella smacked her friends sniggering arm and she laughed a little.

"Stop teasing me, 'Gabriella said seriously, "Nothing's happened."

Kelsi walked over smiling, holding her music books in her hands.

"Hey girls, what's going on?" She asked timorously.

"We're just annoying Gabriella. It seems as if she's got a real thing for our boss, Mr Bolton." Sharpay said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Gabriella.

"Leave it girls." Gabriella laughed shoving them aside but as she watched Troy she smiled, she could hardly wait for their date tonight and she wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing?

GABRIELLA finished the final touches of her makeup. She didn't usually wear makeup, only on special occasions.

"What do you think Shade?" Gabriella asked the big black Doberman that sat patiently by her side.

The dog barked and she laughed and stroked his ears.

"I'll take your word for it." She said.

"Why don't you just take mine, 'A voice from behind her said and she turned to find Troy watching her softly, "You look beautiful." 

"Thanks, 'Gabriella said straightening her turquoise cocktail dress, she looked at Troy who was dressed in a simple blue shirt and jeans, "You look pretty good yourself." 

Troy turned on the spot smiling, "You like very much milady?" He joked.

Gabriella stood and walked over to him kissing him resolutely on the chin, she looked up at him and he smiled at her clear affection.

"Shall we go?" Troy asked holding out his arm for her.

"Yes, lets." She whispered and she took his hand and interlocked their fingers allowing him to lead her off.

"YOU know, you really do look lovely." Troy said as he seated Gabriella at their table in the restaurant.

"Thanks, 'Gabriella said as she watched Troy sit opposite her, "So, is this a real date?"

"I want it to be!" Troy said blushing a little.

"Then I guess it's a real date." Gabriella proclaimed and Troy laughed, he touched her hand across the table and Gabriella smiled as she felt his thumb gently caressing her palm.

"Would you like to order?" A waitress asked smiling.

"Oh, 'Gabriella said pulling away bashfully, "Um…sure."

She looked at Troy and he nodded, "I'll have the pasta salad." She said and Troy nodded and asked for the same.

"A salad guy huh? I had you down as a steak kind of person." Gabriella mused.

"Nah, too much for me. Beside's I'm allergic." Troy said shaking his head.

"Troy…how long…how long am I staying with you?" She asked gently, she was anxious about asking but she needed to know.

"As long as you want, 'Troy replied, "I love having you with me."

"I can leave anytime you want. Really!" Gabriella said seriously.

"No! I really want you to stay. I was always lonely in that big house but with you there I actually feel great. I want you to stay. Take your time looking for a new place…_please_." Troy said in a begging kind of voice.

"I guess I could stay a little longer." She laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

Troy let out a sigh of relief and he resumed his position of resting his hand against Gabriella's. He liked that, he liked the texture of her skin and the feel of it beside him. She seemed to enjoy the touching as much as him, or so he hoped, for she never pulled away from him and that pleased him all the more.

"I do care about you, you know?" He whispered to her.

She tightened her grip on his hand for a moment before she nodded, "I know."

Troy smiled for once he actually felt he had achieved something, if it was only convincing the woman he loved that he cared!

WHEN they were walking home Gabriella was on top of Troy's back, complaining that she had twisted her ankle so he had given her a piggyback.

She was singing '_The Wizard And I_' in his ear and he smiled, he loved the sounds of her voice. It was so comforting. He felt her kissing his ear and he nearly shivered there and then.

"I meant what I said Brie, 'Troy said, "I do care about you…more than life itself."

Gabriella stopped singing and there was a awkward silence lingering around both of them.

"I know you do and I care about you too Troy. So very much." She told him proudly.

He was walking for a little while and was trying unsuccessfully to buck up the courage to tell her how he really felt. He sighed, _just do it, just do it! _

"Gabriella, I love you." He said loudly.

He waited for a moment for some sort of reply or movement. Nothing came.

"Gabriella?" He called confused and then he heard it, deep breathing, Gabriella was asleep.

He shook his head and laughed, he could see his house from the distance and he knew she would be more comfortable in her bed than on his back. He continued down the road laughing, well at least he'd told her! 

HE had just arrived in his house and he quietly carried Gabriella upstairs and into her bedroom. He didn't bother changing her, that was an evasion of her privacy and he would do no such thing. He pulled back the covers and lay her down and pulled them back over her.

He was about to turn away when a tired muffled voice called to him, "Troy, will you stay and hold me?" Gabriella muttered.

Troy laughed and turned to her, he got in beside her and held her close to him, she laughed a little when he kissed her forehead and she snuggled in closer to him still.

"Goodnight Troy." She whispered to him.

"Goodnight baby." Troy replied and with that he allowed her rich aroma of lavender to gently lull him off to sleep.

**I hope you liked! I like this chapter, it wasn't too bad. I'm pretty sure a lot of you are wondering, when their going to sleep together? Will Gabriella give in? Will Troy finally tell her he loves her? Well, you're just going to have to wait and see! Also, has anyone noticed on HSM2 how Troy always touches Gabriella's arm? He's got a major thing for her arm, I'm serious lol! It's cute though. Xx**

**xoxMusicalxox**


	16. I Might Love You

**Lol, well I've decided to update again lol because I'm just in a really, really good mood. I've already started the next chapter of '**_**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**_**' but I'm not sure when I'll finish it, like I always say, I have problems with that story lol!**

**I don't own High School Musical and never will…I need a moment…sob…sob…okay I'm done!**

**Chapter 15 – I Might Love You**

GABRIELLA woke to comforting arms around her again and she smiled. She had been using excuses to cuddle up to Troy every night. She still didn't want to admit that she had fallen in love with him.

She had been staying with Troy for over three weeks and during that time they had been on several dates. Troy was taking her to the movies tonight and she was excited for that!

"Good morning beautiful." Troy said gently.

"Good morning handsome." Gabriella laughed playing along.

"If we hurry, we can grab some breakfast before going to the Stadium today." Troy said getting out of bed.

"Sure, let me just take a quick shower." Gabriella said and Troy watched her lustfully as she went into the bathroom.

He got changed quickly and looked out the window with intrigue, thoughts bubbled through his intelligent mind. He was filled with an aching confusion. He did love Gabriella, he _honestly_ did but did she feel the same?

His thoughts were brought to and end when Gabriella walked past and kissed his cheek before turning back into her bedroom. Troy watched her with soft sorrowful eyes and he smiled, he would tell her! He would!

"MAMA! I promise, everything is fine." Gabriella said seriously, speaking to her mother, Mrs Montez on the phone.

"Are you sure? Who's this Troy then, he sounds like a lovely boy." Mrs Montez chuckled.

"He's a man Mama and he's lovely…when I get on with him! Troy told me I could stay for as long as I like. Does that satisfy you?" Gabriella asked her mother gently.

"That's alright, as long as I know you're okay. I do miss you peaches." She said softly and Gabriella felt a tear drip down her cheek when she heard her mother call her by her nickname. Gabriella hadn't seen her mother in over a year and a half.

Gabriella's mother wasn't well, she had cancer and Gabriella would do everything in her power to send her money down to take care of her. Gabriella's father had died three years ago and she knew her mother missed her father very much/

"I miss you too Mama." Gabriella sobbed gently, she wiped away her fresh tear, "I'll send you your money tomorrow morning."

"Gabriella! What have I told you about doing that! You don't have to do that! You've got to save your money up and I'm perfectly fine. You know that sweetheart. Save up your money and treat yourself. Don't waste it all on an old woman." Mrs Montez said seriously to her daughter.

"I'm sending it Mom. I miss you so much. I've got to go. I've got to leave for work." Gabriella said.

"Okay peaches. I love you and tell Troy I said hi." Mrs Montez said tears brimming in her eyes as she sensed her daughters sorrow.

"I will, I love you too." She said and she hung up and put her phone down and buried her face in her hands.

Troy walked in interrupting Gabriella from her tearful, emotional moment.

"Hey Brie…I…oh, what's wrong? Brie?" He asked, he came and sat beside her and touched her hand softly.

"Nothing." She sniffled.

Troy touched her hand.

"Come here." He whispered to her and she shifted into his arms and he allowed her to bury her head into his chest and cry.

"What's the matter baby?" He asked her gently.

"I just…I just…miss my Mom." She wailed pathetically.

Troy rocked her back and fore kissing her hair as she whimpered and snivelled into his chest. He rubbed her back reassuringly and held her as close to him as he possibly could.

"My angel, my beautiful angel, shush, everything's going to be alright!" He promised her.

"No, its not, 'Gabriella wailed shaking her head in dismay, "I haven't seen my Mom in a year and a half. She's got cancer and I can't see her! She's stuck in Albuquerque all by herself and its just not fair on her."

Gabriella yanked herself out of Troy's arms and dashed out of the bedroom. She ran into the toilet and locked the door behind her whimpering and crying to herself. Troy put his ear to the door and heard her crying. He walked downstairs and looked at Charlie curled up beside Elphie sleeping. Shade was lying on the sofa watching over the bitch and the pup dutifully. When he saw his master he wagged his tail and Troy came over and stroked his head tenderly.

"I have to do this, for her." He said and he pulled out his phone and started dialling numbers.

"Hello this is Troy Bolton! I'm sure you're familiar with me." He said into his phone.

"Oh Mr Bolton, 'A suck up voice said sweetly on the phone, "Yes…yes sir. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to first class tickets to Albuquerque, A.S.A.P!"

GABRIELLA had just emerged from the bathroom with a tissue in her hand. She wiped the tears from her eyes and found Troy looking at her smiling.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I overreacted and must of sounded like a spoilt brat…

"Pack your bags, we're going to Albuquerque!" Troy said.

But it seemed like Gabriella hadn't heard him for she kept babbling.

"And I totally understand if you're angry with me! I mean you tried to comfort me and I just threw it up in your face…

"Pack your bags, we're going to Albuquerque." He said again.

"And if you want me out then I totally understand, I'd want me out too after all, I'm a total kill joy and…hmphmph!" A hand pressed against her mouth preventing her from talking and she looked up at Troy with confusion.

"If you'd shut it for even a minute I could tell you that we're going to Albuquerque." Troy laughed.

Troy pulled his hand away from Gabriella's soft lips and she looked at him smiling.

"What? Are you serious?" She asked, close to a whisper.

"Yeah, pack quickly. I've already phoned Watertake and he's agreed to look after the dogs. I phoned your Mom and she's really excited about us coming to see her. She wants us to stay for three days." Troy said brightly.

"Oh my gosh Troy. This is huge!" Gabriella said throwing her arms around Troy and clinging to him close.

"Its all for you Brie." Troy whispered to her caringly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She said gently. She thought of how much it must've coast to do all of it and she sighed and kissed Troy's cheek.

"I'll pay you back, I promise. I get money tomorrow and then I can pay you next week too and then –"

"No, don't! You don't have to, 'Troy whispered cutting her off with his lips gently brushing against hers, "Just be with me. Please, just be with me."

She smiled and kissed him back, her kisses filled with adoration and her hands travelling up and down his chest in a seductive manner.

"You're the best! You're by far the best boyfriend I have ever had." She said and then she froze, sure they had been on dates but they had never officially dubbed themselves boyfriend and girlfriend! She thought she had done the wrong then when Troy smiled and kissed her lovingly.

"And you're the best girlfriend I've ever had, 'Then he stopped and laughed, "You're the only girlfriend I've ever had…but you're totally the best!"

Gabriella laughed and relaxed feeling a little more content with herself. She touched Troy's hand before she darted into her bedroom to get ready! She giggled loudly and happily! She was going to see her Mom! She was going to see her and it felt so good!

THEY were just arriving off the plane, the flight had been long and agonizing and with much grumbling from both partners, they had just managed to make through it.

"Thank heavens its over! I wanted to clonk the flight attendant over the head with the nearest heaviest object." Troy laughed as he held Gabriella's hand tenderly.

They had just gotten their luggage when Gabriella caught sight of someone she thought she wouldn't see in a long time. The soft dark brown hair and the rich brown eyes, the soft broad smile, the tall, sleek body, it was her mother!

"Mama!" She called and she saw the woman turn and smiled holding out her hands for her daughter. Gabriella ran to her mother dropping her bag and Troy picked it up and smiled as Gabriella threw herself into her mother's arms.

"Oh, peaches, my beautiful girl! I've missed you so much." Mrs Montez said sweetly and she kissed her daughter's face over and over again.

"I've missed you too Mama." Gabriella said crying as Troy approached.

Gabriella pulled away from her mother and Troy smiled.

"Mama, this is Troy, 'The tearful brunette said, "Troy, this is my mother."

Troy held out his hand to shake Mrs Montez's but she threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Bless you Troy; you've made me so happy. I thought it would be a long while until I saw my peaches again." She said tearfully.

"I'd do anything for your daughter Mrs Montez. Believe that." Troy said as they pulled away from each other.

"So this is Troy Bolton, 'Mrs Montez said as they started walking to her car, "He's as handsome as you said Gabriella. I must be honest Troy; my daughter has spoke of you most highly for a long time."

"Mama! Don't!" Gabriella said blushing.

Mrs Montez chuckled as they got into her car. It was then Gabriella saw how incredibly thin and ill her mother was looking.

"Have you been having therapy?" She asked her mother keenly.

"Yes! Its terrible stuff. I hate it." Mrs Montez said coughing a little, Gabriella could tell the cancer had and was ruining her mother.

"I'll make you a cup of tea when we get home." Gabriella said.

"Oh hush Gabriella! I'm making you tea and I've already got dinner waiting so stop worrying yourself so much. Enjoy yourself." Mrs Montez exclaimed.

They continued their journey to Mrs Montez's house and Gabriella smiled looking back at Troy who was sitting in the backseat. She was lucky to have him.

"MRS Montez, this casserole is amazing, 'Troy said enthusiastically as he swallowed another mouthful of Mrs Montez's famous beef casserole, "Can you cook like this?" He asked turning to look at Gabriella brightly.

"Gabriella can cook but she's inherited her father's cooking skills for simple meals." Mrs Montez laughed sipping her orange juice.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head whilst shoving her mother gently in the arm, Troy smiled at Mother and Daughter. It was an endearing sight.

"So, I heard that Gabriela got the part of Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West in '_Wicked_, huh? Congratulations peaches." Mrs Montez said gently.

"Thanks! I was hoping for that part. Troy said I deserved it, didn't you Troy?" Gabriella asked looking over at her partner, absolutely thrilled.

"She sure did!" Troy said shifting uncomfortably.

As they ate they spoke more of what they would do over the next few days. Gabriella said she wanted to visit her father's grave and Mrs Montez had smiled and nodded. Troy said he was taking both out on a shopping trip because they truly deserved it and Gabriella smiled affectionately. He was sweet.

"When you two are ready, your bedroom is waiting upstairs. I made it as comfortable as I could." Mrs Montez said.

"Well I'm actually really tired now so I'm going to go up to bed! Troy, are you coming?" Gabriella asked standing.

"No, I'm going to sit down here for a little while. I won't be long." Troy said.

"Okay. Goodnight Mom, 'She said and she kissed her mother, she kissed Troy softly on the lips, "Goodnight Troy."

Mrs Montez listened to her daughter's footsteps before she turned to Troy.

"She thinks a lot of you, you know?"

"And I think a lot of her, more than she knows sometimes. "He replied smiling, looking to the ceiling as if he could see Gabriella through it.

"Have you told her you love her?" She asked the young man.

Troy shook his head, "I tried once but she had fallen asleep. She didn't hear me."

"Then tell her soon Troy, don't lose her. She's so much in love with you. You have to see that." Mrs Montez said seriously.

"I will Mrs Montez. I promise." Troy said nodding.

"Good and thank you Troy. This means so much to me and Gabriella too. She's a good girl Troy, defiant yes and strong minded but a very good girl. She finds it hard to trust you know, you must be something special to break through her high wall of emotions. Keep the wall down Troy, I like it that way." Mrs Montez exclaimed nodding her head.

"Don't worry. I intend on keeping Gabriella very close." Troy whispered touching Mrs Montez's hand.

"Good! I'm glad! I'm _very_ glad." She proclaimed looking pleased.

"Well, I'm tired too and I'm going up to bed. I suppose Gabriella's asleep; she's had a long day." Troy laughed.

"Yes, you both have. Get a good night sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Troy." Mrs Montez said softly and Troy kissed her forehead gently and went upstairs to his and Gabriella's room.

He opened the door and found the light switched off and Gabriella already nestled up into bed with her pyjamas on. He slipped on his pyjama's bottoms but removed his shirt. He got into bed beside Gabriella, he had believed her to be asleep but she turned in his arms so she was facing him.

"I love Albuquerque. Thank you Troy." She said beaming.

"Your welcome and anytime you want to see your Mom, ask!" Troy said proudly, he touched Gabriella's nose with his and brushed up and down the bridge of her nose softly. He felt Gabriella's breath quicken and her heart beat faster with his.

He captured her lips with his and kissed her heatedly for a moment. She tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to her, enchanted with the feeling of his tongues dancing erotically with hers.

Troy pulled away and Gabriella's head was resting lightly on his chest. He stroked her back ever so compassionately and smiled knowing if he didn't let it out then he would surely go mad with anticipation.

He was shocked when she said the very words he had been thinking.

"I might…I might love you." She whispered.

He smiled, for a moment he wasn't sure whether he had heard her correctly but he kissed her head and replied, "I might love you too."

That was all Troy needed and nestling down so his nose touched her's, and their foreheads rested together they went to sleep, hands entwined and love burning passionately in their hearts.

**Whoa, two chapters today! You're lucky little chippers aren't you! They finally told each other what they were really feeling! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I do! I am quite pleased with this! I hope you guys are still reading lol, it's late and I am so tired lol and I should really be going to bed but I just can't be bothered. So what if I'm tired getting up for school in the morning, everyone's tired in the morning after all Hehe!**

**Anyway, I've babbled enough, Review guys, if you want this story to continue xoxMusicalxox**


	17. A Talk With A Father

**It's just another Manic Monday lol and I wish it was Sunday…so I could right more! Don't even know what possessed me to do that but there we go! I love 'Manic Monday' it's a great song! **

**Anyway, I've already updated '**_**When You're In Love**_**' so if you haven't read it already, please do so. **

**Okay, here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 16 – A Talk With The Father**

"WATERTAKE! I don't care, take the dogs for a walk or don't bother coming to work on Monday! I mean it!" Troy said seriously on the phone.

"But sir…sir…the male dog…he doesn't like me. He barks when I go near the bitch and the puppy." Watertake stammered.

"Well of course he's going to dot hat you twit, he's protective! Their like his territory." Troy complained, he had just come out of the shower and was drying himself whilst talking to Watertake on the phone.

"Sir…sir, please, don't make me?" Watertake asked desperately.

"Look, I'm busy so do as you're told and if I find out you haven't you'll be sorry." Troy said and he flipped down his mobile and pulled on his clothes quickly as there was a knock on the door.

The door opened and Gabriella walked in, dressed in a long white skirt and a soft pale pink shirt. Her hair was clipped up into a perfect bobble and she was smiling at him sweetly.

"Good morning, you rushed off this morning." She said, for when she had woke Troy was already showering and it had annoyed her to wake up to such an empty, _Troyless_ bed.

"Yeah, I wanted this shower. You had yours last night and used up all the hot water." Troy chuckled, Gabriella fell into his arms gently and he kissed her hair, smelling the fragrance of her perfume as he did so.

"Sorry, 'She laughed timidly, she took his hand and started to lead him out of the bathroom and downstairs, breakfast was ready and she was ravenous, "Come on, lets eat."

When they arrived downstairs Mrs Montez was already shovelling pancakes onto their plates. She smiled at the couple and Gabriella kissed her mother's cheek before turning to the kettle to make tea.

"Peaches, sit down. You're guests." Mrs Montez said sternly.

"And you're my mother. Sit down and I'll finish off here." Gabriella ordered, for a moment Mother and Daughter held each other's gazes but Gabriella's, for the first time, was more powerful and Mrs Montez reluctantly sat beside Troy.

"She's too soft Troy, 'Mrs Montez laughed, she winked at him and leaned in and whispered, "Did you tell her?"

"Yes ma'am." He said in a hushed voice.

Mrs Montez looked satisfied and sat back to watch her beaming daughter make the tea and finish off the bacon. She was pleased, very pleased. It had been a long time since she had seen Gabriella so light and happy. The happiness had gone from her daughter when her father had passed away and she thought she would never see the glimmer of mischievousness in Gabriella's eyes again. It was nice to see it back!

"Here you go Mama." Gabriella said placing two slices of bacon onto her mother's plate and then walking over to Troy and doing his too, she bent down and kissed his forehead affectionately before she took the two remaining slices of bacon.

They ate their breakfast and a warm and comfortable conversation ran through the trio. Troy smiled, he had never really had the chance to sit at a real table and have a conversation like a family. His father being drunk and his mother always working, sometimes it had always been the thing he had wished for. Just a normal family moment. He looked at Gabriella's mother and thought of his own; he would have to visit her soon, as he looked across at Gabriella he smirked. He could imagine her in many things but lately he had been imagining her with a swollen stomach, heavy with child and a ring on her finger. Gabriella Bolton! It had a nice ring to it…wait…whoa….that was too quick! Way too quick. He shook the thoughts from his mind and sat up straighter. He had not yet slept with Gabriella yet and he was thinking of her carrying his child and being a wife to him. That was just too much! He felt a hand touching his and he was brought out of his reverie. He looked across and found Gabriella looking at him with bewilderment written in her mesmerizing eyes.

"Troy, are you okay? You've got terribly quiet?" She asked worriedly.

He put on a laugh and squeezed her hand.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just fine." He said nodding though in truth he had terrified himself with his own thoughts. Gabriella was certainly somewhere in his future but where had all those thoughts come from anyway?

THE coldness filled the trio as they drove in the car to the one place that Gabriella wanted to go but terrified her beyond belief. She was holding a small bag of flowers in her hands and when she looked back at Troy she could see he was sitting uncomfortably in his own little world.

She glanced across at Mrs Montez and found her drumming her fingers awkwardly on the wheel of the car as she drove. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife and Gabriella truly hated it.

"We're almost there, 'Mrs Montez said quietly, "Are you alright?" She asked her daughter soothingly.

"Yeah! I'm calm." Gabriella replied though she could already feel her eyes stinging with tears as they drove through the gates and up the path.

The car came to a stop and all three sat in the car in a stunned silence. Mrs Montez wiped a tear from her eye and unbuckled her seatbelt. She opened the door and stepped out.

"Come on, let's go." She said and Gabriella got out of the car and looked back at Troy.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked timorously.

"Maybe in a moment, I'll let you be alone with your thoughts first." He said and she nodded and he watched her walk off with her mother.

He waited for a little while, feeling tired and a little depressed at the thought of the two women upset and alone, he got out of the car and walked over to where they stood. They were sobbing wretchedly and he slipped his arm around Gabriella's waist and the other around Mrs Montez's shoulder and suddenly both started to cry into his shoulders.

He didn't know why but a few tears pricked his eyes as he gazed down on the soft, smooth stone that read:

_Mathew Montez_

_Died 2005 Aged 43_

_Beloved Husband, Beloved Father_

_For where your treasure is, there will your heart be also_

**(Lets just say it's the year 2007 when Gabriella and Troy are 23 and 24 because I'm not very good with numbers lol and don't give me any jip : D)**

He looked down sadly and shook his head in confusion, what could he do, feeling so helpless.

MRS Montez had returned to the car and Gabriella was still standing beside Troy, her arms around him. She kissed his cheek and she smiled softly, wiping the final tears that had fallen.

"Are you coming back?" She asked softly.

"No, I'm going to stay here a little longer, if that's alright by you of course?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sure, take your time." Gabriella nodded and she too walked away.

He sat down on the bench in front of the grave and sighed and he felt his heart take over his mind as he had done exactly what he had done to his little sisters grave, when she had passed away, a year after her birth. He talked.

"I know this must sound really weird, 'he laughed, "Talking to someone I don't even know but…hey, at least I'm trying right?"

The grave stared at him, they always did, he felt foolish.

"Hey, you're probably sitting up there on your cloud wondering, who the heck is this guy, but I just want to tell you, I'm the guy that's in love with your daughter." He whispered.

He looked back to find Gabriella's mother had returned, he smiled when mother and daughter held each other.

"I might have hurt her a few times but you always hurt the people you love. I promise though, I will _try_, with all my might not to ever hurt her again! Never! You have my word Mr Montez!" He exclaimed quite proudly.

He stood and reached across and touched the stone. He felt as if in a way, he had just been forgiven for all the things he had ever done that were truly wrong and when he turned he found his heart had lifted and his sprits were raised.

LATER that night Gabriella and Troy were sitting down together on the porch holding two small bowls of hot stew. They were eating and talking whilst Mrs Montez had a sleep, she often slept in the afternoons which gave them both a chance to be alone. Gabriella had decided they would stay for one more day because she was missing her rehearsals and wanted to get back to Wicked. She said the cast would say she was having special treatment, which she most surely was!

"Do you believe in miracles?" Gabriella asked him sipping her coffee beside her.

Troy thought for a moment, he swallowed his mouthful of stew and nodded though tentatively, "Sometimes. All depends what the miracle is."

Gabriella chuckled, she sat closer to him so her legs brushed his, Troy smiled and looked across at her, there was obvious desire in her eyes and she licked her lips nervously and leaned across to kiss him.

He kissed her tenderly, not one of those kisses you would see on the television these days, it was a gentle, simple and yet wonderful kiss filled with passion and love.

"Thank you for coming with me today. I needed that." Gabriella said when they had pulled apart.

"You're more than welcome." Troy said, he put his bowl down and Gabriella came and sat in between his legs and proceeded to feed him her stew instead.

As he was eating he heard her lean up and whisper, "You're my miracle."

And it was there he felt he truly belonged in her life and nothing was going to change that!

**It was kind of a depressing chapter and it sunk me down low for a little while but I hope the ending and beginning made up for the sadness involved. I'm sorry it wasn't too long but I wanted to get this done before I started my homework, Yuk! Homework, who needs it! Who wants it!**

**Well, will any of you lovely reviewers review for me please :D and I'd be really thankful! Also, if you want me to continue you should TELL ME IN A REVIEW! Lol xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxx**


	18. Taylor's Judgement!

**Just to let all of you know guys because one of my reviewers mentioned it, Gabriella is not and I repeat, **_**not**_** going to get pregnant in this story! Also, out o all eight of my stories Gabriella has only bee pregnant in three except rarely at the end of the chapter where she is starting a family or has a family with Troy! Then it's understandable, right? So, she's not getting pregnant! Not at all, hasn't even entered my mind until now so…that's that! Anyway, I'm going to just jump straight into this chapter!**

**Chapter 17 – Taylor's Judgement!**

THE next week had passed on briskly and swiftly and Gabriella and Troy were back with the '_Wicked_' Cast enjoying the rehearsals and occasionally each others company. They had just gone over the song '_What Is This Feeling?_' and it just so happened to be one of Gabriella's favourite songs. She was also quite exited at the prospect of being painted green as Elphaba was because it was something exceedingly different and it made her feel a little more into the character. In truth, Gabriella couldn't wait for dress rehearsals!

She had just stretched a little and giggled as Maria and Kelsi threw their arms around her, taking her by surprise. She pulled them close and took in their scents, what comforts they brought her when she was truly exhausted.

"You did great in that song. I just loved the way you portrayed Elphaba." Kelsi complimented her.

"Thanks Kels. I was so nervous about trying that song but when you look back on it, it doesn't sound too bad." Gabriella said softly.

"Yeah but you should've seen Tammy's face, **(remember her, if not, check out chapter 10!)** she hates the fact that you got Elphaba and she didn't. After she slep…um…went out with Troy for a while, she was sure to get the part." Maria said rather proudly and she squeezed Gabriella's arm in excitement.

"Yeah well that just shows who was the better of us, 'Gabriella said, her voice shrilled with jealously, "Troy obviously picked the better actress!"

Her eyes fell on Tammy who was glaring at her from the corner, she saw Tammy's eyes dart to Troy's and there was hungriness written in her stare. Gabriella was about to step forward, Troy was _hers_, but she felt Maria's hand on her's yanking her back.

"Don't start anything, 'She said quickly, "Troy knows not to go near her. He's with you now." 

The girls had been filled in on Troy's new relationship and they were all as shocked as the rest of the cast. Troy didn't do relationships but here he was having a perfectly wonderful relationship with Gabriella. It had shocked them all but it had brought a sense of relief amongst them all. Gabriella was pleased to see that Beth too, was not angry with her and she smiled as she remembered how Beth had laughed and said that 'Troy and Gabriella made the perfect couple!'

She hesitated for a little while but then turned around to face her friends, coldness searing through her entire body. She thought of Troy and how he was leaving work early today. He'd be home before her. She sighed; it would be nice to come home to him and hopefully to his reassuring kisses.

TAYLOR was walking past Troy's office when she heard Troy's hard thundering voice echoing through the hallway she was walking through.

"But sir, 'Watertakes voice quivered nervously, Taylor snuck her head by the slightly open door and she listened, "But you…you were the one who put Gabriella Montez as the part of Elphaba because you wanted to sleep with her." 

"Yeah! I want to sleep with her but I don't want her to find out. I wanted it done discreetly."

Taylor skulked off not hearing the rest of the conversation, she had to find Gabriella.

**(This is continued in Troy's POV)**

"Sir…sir…I thought you had changed your mind. She's the right woman for the job you said and you…you tol…told me you regret having done that just to sleep with her."

Troy shook the confusion away from his head. He did regret putting Gabriella for the part because he had wanted to sleep with her. Now he was madly in love with her and he was willing to put that in the past and just love her. He wanted her forever, not for a night or an hour or for a quick sex session!

"I care about her Watertake and she deserves the part. It suits her." Troy said firmly.

"Yes sir. No – one will know of what has gone on sir, I reassure you." Watertake said going to the door.

"Good, leave me. I'm going home soon." He said and when the door was closed behind him he sighed.

Gabriella, his beautiful Brie, he did love her now. He realised that and he wanted her by his side forever, perhaps as a wife one day. He felt sick at the mind for wanting to sleep with her in such a sadistic way. Blackmailing her had been horrible and he realised that and he no longer just wanted to sleep with her. He wanted her for good now! Always for good. He picked up his Music sheets and tiredly made his way to the door exhausted.

GABRIELLA and Sharpay were both trying to attempt this very complicated dance move at that moment when Taylor came dashing up to them. Sharpay stopped her quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, you're going to strain yourself. You might hurt the baby." She said seriously and Taylor took a moment to hold herself and regain her breath while she held the riddled dark secret inside herself.

"Are you okay Tay, you don't look well." Gabriella said tenderly, there was worry written across her features and she touched her best friend's hand trying to bring her solace.

"Gabs, have…have you…have you thought that perhaps Troy's using you in the Musical?" Taylor asked uneasily.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked, the gentle worried smile on Gabriella's face was replaced with something even more alarming, anger!

"It's just, don't be annoyed now Gabriella, it's just…Troy…he's…he's…not a nice guy." Taylor said, since Gabriella had started dating Troy, Taylor had taken a shine to him for she wasn't about to get between her friend and her partner but after hearing what had jut gone on between Troy and his employee, Andrew Watertake.

"What are you trying to say Taylor? Huh?" Gabriella demanded furiously.

The young African – American looked at her friend with perplexity, she could see why Gabriella was so angry but there was no need to be so out of control.

"How dare you! How dare you say something like that! Troy put me through for that part because he knows I was good enough for the job. Troy may have been a pathetic pig but he's changed and he told me I deserved the part." She said dejectedly.

Taylor laughed, "Yeah right, I heard him talking Gabriella! You know I did! He was saying how he had done it to sleep with you." Taylor exclaimed loudly.

"You liar! Liar! Liar! LIAR!" Gabriella bellowed tears running down her cheeks.

"Look Gabriella, stop putting your heart on your sleeve. Troy only wants your body!" Taylor said and before Gabriella could control herself she had slapped her hard around the cheek. The slap stung hard and Taylor lifted her gaze and looked at Gabriella coldly.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Gabriella gasped, for she too had been shocked by her actions.

She advanced forward to look soothe Taylor but Taylor backed away irately.

"You bitch! You cruel bitch! I was trying to help you. Face it! Troy put you as the lead to get you to sleep with him!" Taylor snarled.

"No he didn't! He did it because he believes in me." And with that Gabriella had stormed off sobbing wretchedly, angry with herself for having smacked her _pregnant _best friend and for the words that Taylor spoke so cruelly, why would she say such things. She loved Troy and he loved her.

SITTING down peacefully Troy was surprised to hear the door open and slam shut and the angry, frustrated footsteps recognised only as Gabriella's storm up the stairs. He heard tears and he immediately got up and with Charlie dashing after him made his way upstairs.

He found Gabriella in her room, lying on her bed sobbing gently. He made his way over to her and touched her hand.

"Gabriella! Are you alright?" He asked, he put his arms around her and held her close to him letting her sob into his neck.

"Its…it…I…its Taylor. She said some…s…some hurtful things…Tr…Troy." Gabriella hiccupped.

"What?" Troy asked her tenderly as he lay back on the bed with her, rubbing her back and allowing her to whimper and snivel into his chest.

"Shush! There you go, its fine. It's fine." He told her comfortingly.

"Troy, I'm kind of tired, I'm going to take a bath and just go to bed, okay?" Gabriella asked gently.

He saw her stand and make her way to her bathroom, "Do you want to talk about it?" He queried.

She shook her head and when she was inside the bathroom he heard the taps turn on and he sighed sadly, he hated her being upset. He was upset! 

He decided to go downstairs and make her a fresh warm cup of tea and he'd bring up something for her to eat too. That would cheer her up!

He went downstairs and made her tea nice and strong like she liked it with four sugars, he grabbed a small plate and put some biscuits on there for her and picked up her book, '_Pride And Prejudice_' a good cup of tea, a few cookies and a great book would help her feel better, he just knew it.

He went back upstairs balancing the necessities in his hands. He knocked on the door softly and walked in when she answered. He smiled desolately at the sight in front of him, she saw in the bath, bubbles wrapped around her glorious body, (he couldn't see anything) and tears rolling down her face. Charlie slept at the end of the bath whimpering in his sleep.

"Hey! I just thought you could use a pick me up." Troy said nervously as he showed her what he had brought for her.

"Thanks." Gabriella said in a hushed voice and he set the tea at the side of the bath with the biscuits. He placed the book on the small table by the side of her and came and pulled up a chair so he was facing her.

"So, 'Troy said softly, "What's up?"

"Nothing really, I'm just a little upset." Gabriella said, she had dried one of her hands so she could eat one of the biscuits; she sniffed back a tear, "Nothing to worry about." She laughed.

"Well it seems like something, 'Troy said, she turned around so she was no longer facing him and Troy picked up a sponge and began to wash her back, he heard her moan a little and he smiled kissing her bare shoulder.

He saw her reach for her cup of tea and she sipped it at as he proceeded to wash her back, after a moment or two she replied, "Taylor said some mean things Troy. She said…she said you only put me through as the part of Elphaba because you wanted to sleep with me."

Troy nearly dropped the sponge in shock, Taylor had heard!

"I hit her!" Gabriella cried.

"You hit her…_you what_?" He was momentarily surprised at what Gabriella had said for he knew that Gabriella and Taylor never fought, it just wasn't right!

"I really, really didn't mean it! I feel so guilty. I mean she's pregnant so it's just not right but I was so angry Troy. How dare she say something like that! Your intentions are now honourable!" She exclaimed indignantly.

"Yeah! Of course, I can't believe Taylor said that." Troy said though he felt the guilt sear through him, from head to toe.

"I know. I'm so angry. She'd better not talk to me, ever, ever _again_!" Gabriella said boldly.

Troy couldn't believe what he was saying but in order to save his own butt, because he promised her father he'd never hurt Gabriella, he lied.

"I put you as that part Gabriella because you're the only one who was worthy of the part." Troy whispered to her.

Gabriella looked across at him and kissed him resolutely, "Thank you. That's all I wanted to know."

He smiled, and nuzzled his nose into her hair, he heard her giggle a little and he felt panic rise over him! She was never to know of his true intentions to why he had chosen her for the part, never!

AFTER dinner Gabriella sat in front of the TV, it was late now. 11.00pm and Troy was already in bed because he had to wake up early in the morning. She looked around herself, Taylor had said about Troy wanting to sleep with her but in truth Gabriella wanted to sleep with Troy. She _really_ wanted to!

She turned of the television and made her way upstairs. She opened the door to Troy's bedroom and found Troy's sleeping. She closed the door behind her and crawled in beside him. She kissed him softly and he woke dazed and confused.

"Gabriella?" He whispered.

She giggled and kissed him removing his shirt quickly. He leaned up and kissed her, there was passion in their embrace and Troy changed their position so he straddled kissing her neck.

She felt his hand hungrily ripping at her pyjama shirt and she allowed him to pull it off her and it lay forgotten on the floor.

"You're so beautiful." Troy whispered as they quickly disposed of her bra.

Excitement was coursing through them as their hands ran every where and anywhere. There was simply just not enough time to get close to one another.

He sucked on the skin between Gabriella's cleavage and he chuckled hearing her gasp. He pulled back and looked down on her worriedly.

"Are…are you sure?" He asked.

Gabriella brought his hand down to touch her breast and she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, "I am ready! More than anything." For she wanted the comfort that he could offer her now.

Troy removed her trousers tracing his hands up and down her thighs as she slipped off his own trousers.

"I love you." Troy whispered as their final pieces of clothing were removed and they were left naked, touching each other.

"I love you…_oh_…too." Gabriella gasped as their bodies suddenly joined and troy started moving against her and they mixed their fleshes together as one.

Their activities continued, well into the night… **(Not going to continue anymore, you know what happens!)**

THEY lay there later, it was at least one in the morning and Gabriella was tracing her finger up and down Troy's bare chest. She kissed his chest and smiled to herself, Beth had been right about one thing. Troy was heaven! He had been by far the best lover she had ever had and she still felt the pleasure wash over her as she smiled remembering their frantic movements.

"Are you working this morning? I'm so tired." Troy said and Gabriella felt herself blush!

So that was it, sex and he was kicking her out. She felt tears prick her eyes and she crawled to the bottom of the bed looking for her knickers.

"I expect you're tired and you have work early! I'll be going back to my own room and let you rest." She tried to hide the coldness and disappointment in her voice.

She was jus about to grab her knickers when she felt Troy clasp hold of her ankle and pull her back over towards him. He kissed her leg because it was the closest place he could reach.

"I want you to stay! I asked because if there's one person I want to wake up to in the morning, its you." He said softly.

Gabriella smiled and wiped the tear that had fallen; Troy rolled his eyes impatiently and held out his arms to her, "Get back here Miss Montez! You belong here." He laughed and she giggled and crawled back into the snugness of his embrace.

TROY watched as she fell asleep peacefully and he kissed her forehead tenderly, "I love you Brie."

**That's it! They finally did it but I guess Gabriella did it because she wanted to prove to Taylor that Troy did love her and wasn't just in it for the sex and after they did sleep together he'd still want her with him! Which he did! **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway, really I do. Review if you want more! xoxMusicalxox**


	19. A Friendship Crushed! A Trust Sealed!

**I hope you're loving this story so far, I really do. I've got this chapter sorted out I think so we'll see by your reviews won't we. Also, '**_**At The Party**_**' the next chapter of '**_**When You're In Love**_**' is up and running so if you have not read it, then I'd really appreciate you taking it back! I am so tired but so hyper, I've had my friends screaming like hyper idiots down the phone at me which woke me up a bit and got me started on this chapter…ignoring my homework lol!**

**Anyway, I don't own High School Musical and probably never will but I am hatching an evil plan to take over Disney channel, lol mwah…only joking…or am I?**

**Chapter 18 – A Friendship Crushed, A Trust Sealed**

TROY tiredly flicked the switch of the alarm clock and turned it off from its usual terrible racket. He felt Gabriella mutter in her sleep beside him and he smiled and kissed her bare shoulder tenderly, making sure not to wake her. She had been wonderful last night, simply wonderful. He ran a hand gently down her spine and he heard her moan involuntarily in her sleep.

Standing, he slipped on his fresh clothes set in the cupboard waiting for him and smiled, a shower later and then he would be ready to go. He saw Elphie nudge the door awake with her nose and the bitch hopped up on the bed and slept at the bottom by her Mistress's feet. Troy laughed and decided to go downstairs and make Gabriella breakfast. When she woke, she could pop it into the microwave and heat it up.

He kissed Gabriella lovingly on the head and stroked her hair, "Sleep well angel, 'He turned to Elphie who was watching him, her large clumsy tail wagging with delight, "Elphie! Watch her!"

He went downstairs quietly and started to prepare Gabriella's breakfast…he had such little time and so much to do and he would do it!

WHEN Gabriella woke she looked across to the clock and groaned, it was 7.20am. She had to get up!

She sighed, and made her way to the shower. She showered quickly and laughed in amusement, Troy had used up most of the hot water. It wasn't too cold; it was bearable so she smiled in satisfaction letting the warm water swill over her body. She thought of Troy and his hot, splendid strong body. How she had moved beneath it last night whimpering and moaning with pleasure and crying his name as he caressed her elegant, sleek body.

After stepping out of the shower and drying her hair and sorting herself out. She got changed and ventured downstairs. She picked Charlie up who was sleeping beside Shade and stroked his tiny ears. The puppy licked her nose affectionately and she set him back down in Shade's basket and gave them their food and fresh water.

She smiled finding a small plate covered over, a note was set on top of the cover and she picked it up and read it.

_To my beautiful Gabriella, enjoy your breakfast! I'll see you later and I love you so much! Troy! Xxx_

She giggled, the note had been simple but it made her feel special nonetheless. She lifted the bowl and found scrambled eggs, pancakes, and bacon. On a second plate beside her was two slices of toast! She laughed and shook her head.

"Troy, you big softie." She laughed and she picked up the plate and slipped it into the microwave.

She looked down on Shade who was busy washing Charlie's head. She patted his head and the dog licked her hand.

"I think Troy may have changed for the better Shade!" Gabriella said proudly.

Shade barked and Gabriella kissed his long nose and smiled, "Yes sir, he's changed!"

WHEN Gabriella arrived in the _Polar Stadium_ after her breakfast she found her friends all giggling wildly. They fell silent when they saw Gabriella and she looked at Taylor, (Who was in the centre of the group) harshly.

"What was so funny that you had to stop laughing when I walked in? Anything amusing?" Gabriella demanded coldly.

She slung her purse over her shoulder and with a great amount of embarrassed dignity she strolled past them, her head held her eyes.

"Gabriella! Wait!" Sharpay called.

Gabriella turned around looking at the kindly blonde **(hehe, Sharpay? Kind? Something must be up? Hehe, nah, she's alright in this story!) **and for a moment she almost caved in. She wanted to run at Sharpay and hug her tight, to never let her go. She wanted some comfort from her friends.

"Why aren't you staying?" Sharpay asked gently.

"Because I can tell where I'm not wanted!" Gabriella said glaring directly at Taylor.

This time Taylor herself stepped forward and she looked nervous.

"Gabriella, I want to be your friend. You've been my best friend for years and I have been yours. We shouldn't fight over someone as pathetic as Troy Bol –"

Gabriella cut her off, furiously.

"Don't you dare call my boyfriend pathetic! You are the pathetic one, making up things just to keep me from getting hurt from him." Gabriella snarled.

"No Gabriella! You've been like my sister for years and sisters don't lie to each other. You're just too blind to see that and all I'm trying to do is help you. I want to help you, don't you see that!" Taylor exclaimed desperately.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and started to walk away, she looked back at Taylor who was staring at her gently and frantically.

"I don't want to fight Gabs; I want you in my life. I want you in this baby's life but don't make me out to be a liar. Troy Bolton is not the kind of guy you should be involved with and the truth is, he wants your body and nothing else. Stop being so naïve and live up to it. We're not in fairytales anymore Gabriella, this is the real world and the real world won't tolerate little girls who wear their hearts on their sleeves." Taylor said smartly.

Gabriella turned back around again and started walking, Maria and Beth were about to approach her but thought better of it; it was her pride that had been hurt more than anything and her ego had been damaged greatly by Taylor. They knew that this time Gabriella would not smack Taylor for Gabriella felt guilty of that already. She walked away, her head low and her shoulders sagged, her pride defeated and her heart torn by her best friend.

TAMMY watched Gabriella acutely. She was deadly jealous of Gabriella's new relationship with Troy. Troy seemed fixated on keeping his relationship with the pretty brunette alive. His relationship with Tammy had lasted less than an hour; it involved sex and the wall. Hardly a graceful start! You couldn't have called it a relationship either. It was simply…sex!

She looked at Gabriella who was practising her lines with Stephen Williams who was playing '_Boq_' in the Musical and sighed. Troy had also promised her a winning part, something like Elphaba or Galinda and now she saw that Gabriella had won both Troy and one of the best parts, she was filled with fury. She flicked her long blonde curled hair over her shoulder and sighed, soon, she would wait and bide her time.

"Are you okay Gabriella, 'Stephen asked her, "You seem distracted."

"I'm just a little tired Stephen, that's all. You don't have to worry." Gabriella sighed.

"I saw what happened yesterday with Taylor. It's horrible seeing you two so angry with each other. It looks unnatural." He exclaimed.

"Believe me, it feels it too." Gabriella replied.

"Don't worry so much. It'll all pass over in no time and you'll be back to giggling like schoolgirls and being best friend again. You'll see." Stephen said kindly.

"HA! I'd rather choke on my own sick that ever talk to her again!" Gabriella said though secretly she was wishing she was back with her friends, she laid down her relationship with her friends for her relationship with Troy and though he was worth it, she still felt the loneliness of not having them around her.

Stephen shook his head and laughed, "If you say so." He said before he sauntered off towards his three month girlfriend, Kristen Clarence.

Gabriella sighed and looked over at Kelsi who was playing at her piano. The other girls weren't arguing with her, she could go and talk to them!

She walked over to Kelsi and sat beside her.

"Hey Kelsi!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh hey Gabriella." Kelsi replied softly.

"So, what are you working on?" Gabriella asked her looking at Kelsi's music.

Kelsi was great at composing her own songs and as she looked on she saw the title as Kelsi said it aloud, "It's called '_The Angel's Lament_' it's not too bad but it needs some serious work." The shy brunette said as she fixed a few minims and crotchets.

"You'll do fine. It will be amazing. I know." Gabriella complimented and Kelsi blushed with pride.

"Are…are you and Taylor really mad at each other Gabi? I don't like you arguing." Kelsi suddenly said and Gabriella sighed, everyone kept bringing it up and it wasn't something she wanted to talk about constantly.

"Yes Kels, we're arguing, _really_ arguing!" Gabriella replied bitterly.

"Oh, 'Kelsi said and then hesitantly added it, "You shouldn't argue too much. Taylor's pregnant; all that stress could harm the baby."

"Yeah well Taylor wouldn't be so stressed if she didn't make up such lies." Gabriella snarled and she got up and stormed off, wanting to see someone who would surely brighten her day.

SHE knocked on the door and heard faint voices in Troy's office. She heard a reply but was stunned by the response.

"Come back later. I'm busy." Came Troy's handsome strong voice.

"T…Troy? It's me!" She called.

Silence fell in the room and a moment later the door opened and there stood Troy smiling at her. He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead, Gabriella looked over her shoulder and found Tammy standing there looking very angry.

"What's going on?" She demanded in a soft sort of voice.

"Oh nothing. I was just talking to Troy –"

"Mr Bolton!" Troy snarled.

Tammy glared at him, "_Mr Bolton_ about what lies here for me in the future."

"Um, I hope I wasn't interrupting."

"Well actually –"

"No, 'Troy said cutting off Tammy, "You weren't. No, never, you're welcome here anytime, you know that. Tammy, leave!"

"But sir, I –"

"I SAID GO!" Troy bellowed making both Gabriella and Tammy flinch.

Tammy stalked past them, her arms folded and her head high as she harrumphed. Troy closed the door as Gabriella made went into the fridge pulling out a bottle of Cherry coke. She sat down on the sofa and sighed despondently.

"So how's your rehearsal going?" Troy asked her sensitively.

"Not so good really, all my friends are mad at me, well except Kelsi! Taylor hates me and although I hate her, I still love her, you know?"

"Hmm, sounds difficult, 'He replied looking uncomfortable, "Well…just…it'll all sort out. You'll see." He told her reassuringly.

"Thank you for my breakfast this morning Troy. It was beautiful!" Gabriella said warmly.

Troy smiled and kissed her forehead, since they had become 'closer' Troy felt all the more infatuated with Gabriella and he just wanted to shower her with love and affection, "Anytime my beautiful."

Troy felt for the box in his pocket and brought it out, "I brought you something. It's quite special."

"Oh my, 'Gabriella gasped, "Another gift. You've got to stop doing this."

"Go on, I want you to have them!" Troy said and Gabriella opened the box to reveal a pair of expensive white gold earrings with tiny diamonds glimmering in them. **(See in profile, better looking that I described)** They twinkled in the light and Gabriella smiled.

"Wonderful! Their wonderful." She crooned.

"Let me get them in." Troy said and he took them out of the box and helped Gabriella place them into her ears.

When he pulled back to look he smiled and stroked her hair, "They were my mothers. She told me when I found the right girl I had to give them to her. They've been passed on through generations of Bolton women." Troy said proudly.

Gabriella felt tears pierce her eyes, the fact that they had been given to her because they were a family heirloom with a great meaning behind them brought more joy to them.

"But I might not a Bolton woman." She said seriously.

Troy kissed her passionately, touching her tongue with his gently before pulling away and caressing her cheek, "All in good time Brie." He whispered to her making her shiver with pleasure.

"Thank you. I love you." She said kindly and she stroked his cheek and kissed him back, a bond had been made even stronger that day and nothing was going to break them apart.

**Well there you have it! Another chapter done, I hope it was sweet enough for you, I quite enjoyed writing it actually. Review please people xoxMusicalxox**


	20. Confusion!

**You're reviews are amazing guys, you made me hit 500 reviews and that has made me so happy! Thanks again! This chapter is dedicated to each and every one of you!**

**Also, I have no idea how long this story is going to be! I'm just going with it right now, seeing where it takes me. I'm sorry I can't estimate it!**

**I am so glad it's the weekend and even though I have so much homework, I want to get this chapter done first. So here it is!  
**

**Chapter 19 – Confusion!**

KELSI smiled to herself as she felt Jason's hand tug at her's. She felt him kiss her neck tenderly and she leaned into his kiss feeling comforted by her partner's presence.

They were sitting in Cotton Park on one of the benches and Kelsi heard familiar giggles and when she looked up she saw Troy and Gabriella walking their dogs in the distance. Kelsi smiled and watched them, Gabriella was holding one of Troy's hands, whole holding her own dog on its lead while Troy himself walked a fine looking black dog with a tiny excited puppy bounding at its side. The sight looked warming.

"Kels, 'Jason said impatiently when he realised that Kelsi was no longer taking notice of him, "What's wrong? What are you looking at?"

"See, 'She said pointing to the couple, "That's my boss Troy Bolton and that with him is his employee, Gabriella Montez, also one of my best friends. Their dating and if you ask me, they look like a pretty cute couple." She said beaming.

"What's that got to do with being here?" Jason asked, confused.

"It doesn't, 'Kelsi said shrugging her shoulders, "It's just, you'd never imagine Troy with a girlfriend and there he walks with a girl who had him completely wrapped around his little finger. She's caused some problems for the women of _The Polar Stadium_."

Jason watched as Kelsi did, the young couple, Troy and Gabriella and he smiled to himself, they just looked like an average, everyday couple loving each other and living together!

"COME on, I'll buy you an ice cream." Troy said touching Gabriella's back with his hand and pushing her towards the ice cream van.

"Yum, with strawberry sauce!" Gabriella exclaimed cheerfully as Troy started to order the ice creams.

Since Troy and Gabriella had been together, they had shared some wonderful times. Only that Saturday, Troy had taken Gabriella out to dinner and he was content to see she wore her earrings regularly. That pleased him beyond reason! They made love and kissed passionately, like teenagers completely and utterly besotted with each other. Gabriella did, however tell him that her favourite time of being with him was when they were walking the dogs. It just felt more homely.

They ate their ice creams together and Gabriella looked across at Troy and smiled mischievously, "Troy, you have ice cream on your nose!"

Troy touched his nose and felt nothing.

"No, I don't." He laughed.

She giggled and thrust her ice cream into his nose and it dropped to the floor and Troy was left with a large smudge of ice cream across his nose and face.

He wiped a little off and gasped, "I am so going to get you Miss Montez." He said and he chased after her as she screamed loudly, chuckling as he darted after her.

"No! Mercy!" She screamed as he tackled her to the floor, dropping his ice cream to the floor and kissing her so the ice cream that was still smothered over his face was now smothered across hers too.

"Troy, I'm all sticky with ice cream now!" Gabriella complained and Troy nuzzled his creamed covered nose with hers.

"You look beautiful, 'He said and he kissed her nose, "Hmm, and taste beautiful too. Ice cream is great on you." He laughed and Gabriella pushed him away wiping the ice cream from her face as he, himself, wiped his own.

"I love you." Gabriella whispered tenderly. She cupped his face and he smiled and sidled up close to her, as close as he could get.

Troy felt himself shiver and he kissed her nose softly again, "I love you too." 

Troy thought of Tammy, her cold eyes and vicious gaze and he started to remember what she had said to him the other day…

………_**Flashback………**_

"_YOU TOLD ME I'D HAVE THE PART OF ELPHABA! WHY HAS SHE GOT IT?" Tammy bellowed furiously._

"_She deserves that part! You deserve nothing!" Troy said coldly._

_He turned away from her, Tammy was attractive and she was also incredibly insufferable._

"_But –"_

"_But nothing! You get nothing, stop complaining and be thankful for what you have." He said to her firmly._

"_You cruel, sadistic man! You slept with me, you promised me fame! I delivered what you wanted and you've delivered nothing." She spat._

_Troy forced her up against a wall, his hand raised like he was about to hit her, she looked at him shocked and he pulled away. Tammy laughed, suddenly testing his strength and his weakness._

"_You're no man! You're nothing but a liar." She screamed._

_Troy laughed and turned to her, he smiled gently, "You'll be an understudy to Elphaba. If Gabriella can't make one of the shows you'll fill in. You'll have to wear a black wig of course."_

_Tammy was infuriated! That was it? That was all she got?_

"_Now, stop your moaning and –"_

………_**End Of Flashback………**_

And that had been where it had ended. Gabriella had knocked the door and that had been it. He remembered the moment onwards as Elphie and Shade came and lay beside him. He sighed and shook his head. Taylor was bound to get to Gabriella one way or another and he was surely contemplating telling Gabriella himself, she wouldn't be as angry then, would she?

GABRIELLA sat in front of the cooker sighing as she prepared the last of dinner. Washing her hands a final time she sat down in the living room and sighed contented. She had been looking around for a house and they had finally found one for her though she dreaded telling Troy. She really wanted a home of her own, she loved being with Troy but living with him, her boss, her boyfriend, her employee….well it was just all too much.

She found Charlie bounding towards her and she picked the over excited little one up and stroked his little ears. He nestled up in her lap and gently went to sleep. A moment later the door opened and closed and Troy walked in carrying the shopping.

"Hey Brie, 'He said, he held up a box of chocolates, "For you!"

She laughed and kissed his cheek and opened the chocolates taking one and eating it, they were delicious. When Troy returned from the kitchen after putting the shopping away he sat beside her and touched her leg. She fed him a chocolate and lay her head against his chest.

"Dinner almost done." She said softly.

"Dinner? Are you sure I should try and eat your food?" Troy teased.

Gabriella smacked him and laughed, "Hey! I made it special and…hmm!"

She was cut off with her lips against hers and she touched his faces and brought him closer to her and kissed him back with as much adoration and lust that she could muster.

When Troy pulled away they were both breathless. Troy glanced away from her with guilt burning in his eyes. Gabriella watched, trying to regain her own breath, she felt confusion ache through her entire body. She touched his hand.

"Troy? Are you okay?" She asked him softly.

"It's just…nothing. Nothing, don't worry." He said and he pulled her closer to him and held her close wondering why, when he had attempted to tell her the truth to why he had picked her for the part, he had frozen up.

BRING, BRING, BRING, BRING!

Gabriella picked up the phone later on that night. Troy was in his study writing his paperwork and getting the forms for '_Wicked_' written up properly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabriella, 'Came a warm comforting voice, it was Maria, "How are you?"

"Oh, hey Maria. I'm doing well; gosh I've missed the sound of your voice." She said kindly.

"I've missed you too Gabs! Listen, um…will you come over to Kelsi's. I want to talk to you." Maria said.

"Ab…about what?" Gabriella stammered, was this going to be the start of another argument.

"Just about some stuff. I could make some dinner. I've gotten quite good at recipes." Maria exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I've had dinner!" Gabriella said ruthlessly.

"Look Gabriella, can you just come over, please?" Maria pleaded.

Gabriella sighed, "Fine. It's late though, I'll be over tomorrow. Can you wait until then?"

"Yes!"

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow then. What's Kelsi's address?" She asked picking up a pen.

"93, Millbury Street, close to Cotton Park." Maria exclaimed.

"Bye." Gabriella said and she put down the phone, she sighed to herself, what or _who_ had convinced Maria to phone Gabriella.

MARIA turned to Sharpay, Beth and Kelsi looked at her nervously. Taylor was by her side too, holding her slightly, hardly swollen stomach. She went over to Maria and looked at her pleadingly.

"Please, tell me she's coming." Taylor begged.

"She is! Tomorrow." Maria nodded.

"Tomorrow, 'Beth moaned glumly, "He may have already slept with her by then! Troy can't sleep with her, she'll only get hurt. _I should know_!" 

"I know but it's all we have. We'll have to wait." Maria said and all five girls embraced each other, each praying desperately that Gabriella would arrive tomorrow and she would accept apologies and suggestions.

GABRIELA sighed with satisfaction as she slipped on her pyjamas that night. She was ready to sleep, that was for sure. She was just about to get into bed when Elphie jumped into her room slowly followed by Troy.

"What are you doing in here?" He demanded, he had obviously finished all his work.

"Um, I'm going to bed." She laughed.

"Well I can see that but the correct room is that way!" He said pointing to his room.

Gabriella chuckled, "No, you see, this is my room!" She said.

"Yeah, 'Troy said and he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "But I want you in my room."

Gabriella buried her head into his chest and smiled softly. Troy quickly closed her door and directed her to his own room. While he was drawing the curtains Gabriella was getting into bed. Troy felt his heart clench, hurting her, having her hurt without intention was not right and the thought of her finding out terrified him. He would have to tell her.

He looked across at her, she was lying on her side, her back to him and he already felt as if she was giving him the brunt of a cold shoulder he was sure was coming.

Troy switched the light off and climbed into bed beside her. She turned automatically into his arms and he smiled as he placed his arms around her, clinging to her.

She kissed his bare chest and nuzzled her head in close to him. Troy breathed nervously, Gabriella was so beautiful and she had become so trusting to him. He wasn't sure what he was to do about it but soon he knew the inevitable would happen and he would surely have to tell her.

"Troy?" Gabriella suddenly said taking him by surprise.

"Yeah?"

"Um…I've found a new place." Gabriella said apprehensively.

"What?" He asked sitting up feeling a little annoyed and irritated that she had even thought about moving out, he was sure that she was going to stay, for good.

"Well…it's just…you know, I needed a new place." She stammered.

"But I thought everything was alright here. Why can't you stay here?" Troy asked feeling hurt inside and out.

"We can't do that. Sure, we're in a great relationship but living together under the same roof on our own accord isn't right yet. You know that! I can certainly see myself sharing a home with you in the future but right now…it's too soon." Gabriella exclaimed.

"Since when? We're doing okay aren't we?" Troy asked her desperately, she tried to touch his hand but he yanked it away from her in fury.

She looked hurt but she didn't press the matter, she could understand in some respect to why he was so cross.

"We're doing fine but Troy…you only move in with someone when you're serious about them and right now our relationship is just beginning." Gabriella whispered to him.

He turned to look at her, his eyes were filled with so many emotions, he was hard to read at that precise moment.

She felt angry, furious even but she controlled her own feelings to think of his and how this would affect him.

"Hey, you can come over and stay the nights whenever you want and I'm sure you wouldn't object my coming over here. We can still be a couple." She said, her voice quivering with fear.

He got out of bed heatedly and he opened the door and slammed it shut. She listened, he did not venture outside the house but she heard his irritated footsteps down stairs. She lay back on her bed, tears falling timidly down her cheeks. Why was he so angry with her?

She wondered to herself whether she had made a sure mistake of telling his so quickly. She was unaware that things were about to get a lot worse!

**I was quite pleased with the outcome of that chapter and even though the chapter's a little small, it was good enough, I think!**

**I'm trying to finish my other chapters and I'm already thinking of a Christmas One Shot, Troyella, obviously! You'll have to wait until Christmas for that, but I'm definitely thinking of a Christmas story! Hope you pleased with that!**

**Review when you can guys, xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxx  
**


	21. The Truth Is Out

**EEK! I have been dreading writing this chapter but it has to come, doesn't it!**

**Anyway, I'm going to write this to give me a break from my fantasy novel, wow, writing a book is hard work and I don't think its going anywhere :(**

**Also, I've already updated '**_**When You're In Love**_**' so if any of you are reading it, go and check out the chapter!**

**I don't own High School Musical**

**Chapter 20 – The Truth Is Out**

TROY was furious with himself, it was the early hours of the morning and he still could not believe the way he had treated Gabriella.

She said she'd come over and stay every now and then and she said he could come over and stay with her. He knew he would miss her. He didn't want her to leave. He liked the way things were. Having breakfast in the mornings, going for walks, waking her to make love, date's to the movies and going out for dinner and he absolutely loved going to work with her in the morning.

He sighed and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. He knew relationships were built on trust and love and what he was doing certainly wasn't in the relationship category! It was _very_ wrong indeed! He had lied to her about why she had gotten the part of Elphaba in '_Wicked_' and he knew if he ever wanted to make their relationship work then he would have to tell her the truth. It was the horror of what she would do that scared him!

GABRIELLA made her way over to Kelsi's that morning; she had left the house filled with sorrow. Troy had been sleeping on the sofa when she had left and she didn't dare wake up in fear of what he would say.

She didn't have a clue what was going to be said with the girls, she had a funny feeling it wouldn't be good but she was going to stick up for Troy. He believed in her for her and it wasn't fair that he was being accused of things he hadn't done.

She found Kelsi's house relatively easy and when she knocked on the door a man with dark brown hair and warm kind eyes answered.

"Oh, you're Gabriella right, 'He said, "My name's Jason. I'm Kelsi's husband." He exclaimed opening the door for her.

"It's nice to meet you." Gabriella said pleasantly as she stepped into the house.

"Their in living room, 'Jason said, "Would you like a cup of tea or something?"

"No thanks." Gabriella replied and she went into the living room and was met with her friends.

"Great! A mother's meeting." She moaned rolling her eyes.

The girls all looked awkward. Sharpay was leaning her head against Kelsi's shoulder as Kelsi stroked her hair affectionately, neither would meet their friends gaze. Maria sat looking at her feet and Beth was pretending to look at Gabriella but she was really looking at the crystallised angel on the fireplace behind her. Only Taylor met Gabriella's gaze and she held it with defiance.

"Gabriella, we just want to talk. You're our friend." Taylor said tenderly.

"Hmm, well let's make it quick." Gabriella exclaimed and she sat down on the edge of the chair.

"Gabriella, 'Taylor said seriously, she came and sat beside her friend and touched Gabriella's hand. The touch was soothing and she did not pull away, "I know you care about Troy. I know you do. Can't you remember what he was like before? The way he was, it's nice that you feel he's changed but he hasn't."

"How can you say that Tay, 'Gabriella whimpered gently, "How do you know?" 

"I know Gabriella; look at Beth, 'Taylor said motioning to the pretty awkward young girl in front of them, "She trusted Troy and he hurt her. You've been like my sister for years Gabriella and I would never lie to you. Don't you see that?"

"I know girls, I know you wouldn't lie but I love him! Don't _you see that_?" Gabriella exclaimed using Taylor's own word against her.

Taylor couldn't believe it. Gabriella was in love with Troy. She loved him. She held out her arms for her and Gabriella went to her willingly. She hugged her gently and kissed her forehead.

"Look, if you don't believe me then you don't have to but…but please don't be angry with us anymore. We don't deserve this coldness." Taylor told her.

Gabriella smiled and she stood, "Fine! Okay! I promise, I'll try not to get angry with you anymore."

"Thank you Gabs, thank you." Taylor said beaming and all the girls came and hugged her.

Gabriella looked at her watch, "I have to get home." She said.

"Okay, 'Sharpay said speaking for the first time, "Take care of yourself and we'll see you tomorrow."

As Gabriella was leaving she felt a great sigh of relief pass over her, at least that was over and she was pleased to be talking to her friends again, especially Taylor.

TROY felt himself pacing back and fore tiredly; he was exhausted, up all night thinking about how to apologise to Gabriella and also how to tell her of what he had done.

He felt sick inside. She would surely get hurt, more than he would, he supposed. He looked down on Shade who was sitting by his side waiting patiently.

"How can you be so calm?" He laughed nervously.

The dog growled a little and Troy's heart starting racing when the door opened and closed and he could hear the telltale signs of Gabriella's footsteps.

When Gabriella saw him her eyes clouded over in fear and she smiled faintly.

"Uh…hey." She said softly.

"Hi…um Gabriella…we need to talk." Troy said and he saw Gabriella's smile falter.

"Oh no, you're breaking up with me aren't you. How pathetic can I be, I'll stay with you, I'll turn down the flat but please don't break up wi –" He cut her off gently.

"Shush Gabriella. I'm not breaking up with you. I just need to talk to you about something very serious." Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella frowned but she sat down on the sofa and Troy sat opposite her and he started to tell her what he had done.

"Look Brie, what Taylor said about me putting you….you for the Musical…because I wanted to sleep with you…well…its true." Troy said worriedly, he saw Gabriella's face fall in shock.

"What? Why are you lying to me Troy?" Gabriella asked, she was as white as driven snow and her body started to tremble.

He tried to touch her hand but she pulled it away from him, "You're pig! You're selfish sadistic pig! I chose you over my best friend! I can't believe it." She snarled furiously.

"Look Gabriella, 'Troy said standing, wanting to explain, "I can tell you everything. At first I wanted you for sex but you –"

"Let me guess, 'Gabriella growled angrily, "You started to like me! Always the same, you are so selfish. Sex is the only thing on your mind. I cannot believe I even slept with you."

Troy could not help but feel the tears drip down his cheeks. She stood motioning to leave but he grabbed her waist and pulled her close, "No! You're wrong. I didn't just like you; I fell in love with you. I don't know where it came from."

"Lies, all lies. You're a typical man Troy." Gabriella screamed.

Troy felt anger course through him and he thrust her up against the wall furiously, "You're a problem I don't need!"

She laughed and smacked him across the face, the smack did nothing to him and he pressed his nose gently against hers, he heard her breath hitch, "But you're a problem I want." He whispered.

"I hate you! I feel nothing for you anymore." She snarled and she pushed him away and stormed out of the room going upstairs to pack her things.

"Gabriella please, 'Troy begged following her upstairs, "It's not about sex anymore. I fell in love with you Gabriella, something I've never done before and I want this to last. If it had just been sex then you would've been out of my bed the minute we had stopped making love. You know that!"

"Screw you Troy! I hate you and I never want to see you again." Gabriella shouted.

She reached up and took the earrings he had given her out of her ears. She glare at him and handed them to him.

"These are yours. Its over." She exclaimed coldly.

He felt his eyes start to swell up again and he saw that her eyes mimicked his for tears were dripping down her cheeks.

"I thought you loved me. HOW COULD YOU!"

"I can explain, 'Troy said desperately, "Please, let me explain. I love you, please."

"Love means nothing to you Troy! Nothing." Gabriella said.

"But –"

"Keep Charlie, I'll pick him up soon." She said seriously and she started making her way downstairs.

"Gabriella, please wait. You're not letting me explain." Troy wept.

"You've explained enough." Gabriella said and before Troy could even say anything she was making her way to the door.

"I gave you that part for a reason, because you were the best for the job, 'Troy said ruthlessly, "It's not over!" And he suddenly grabbed Gabriella by the hand and thrust her up against him kissing her roughly.

The bag dropped to the floor forgotten and Troy lifted Gabriella's hands up against the wall stopping her from moving. She remembered why she was angry with him but part of her could not stop herself and all she wanted was to feel him inside her moving, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright and that he was in love with her.

"I'm sorry baby, 'He whispered to her breathlessly, "Please, I'm so sorry." He exclaimed as his hands ran hungrily up and down her thin petite body.

She pushed him away suddenly remembering why she was angry with him. She glowered at him and walked away from him irately.

"Leave me alone! I swear it, don't ever come near me again." Gabriella said loudly.

She picked up her bags trying to ignore the feeling of lust that was building up inside her.

"I hate you, don't expect favours from me." She said and she stormed out leaving Troy standing there helplessly with tears glittering in his eyes.

IT was getting dark when Taylor heard a knock on her door. They were still staying with Taylor's mother and they were just settling down for dinner. She went to answer the door and found Gabriella standing in front of her with tears rolling down her cheeks and her bags balanced in her hands with Elphie at her side.

"Oh Gabriella, sweetie." Taylor crooned knowing immediately what was up; Gabriella dropped her bag and hugged her tight.

"Taylor, 'Taylor's mother, Mrs Helena Mckessie called, coming to the door, "Oh Gabriella. What's wrong sweetheart?" Helena had known Gabriella for such a long time and was very fond of the young woman.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…t…to bo…bother you Mrs Mckessie." Gabriella sobbed looking up at her friend's mother.

"Mom, can Gabriella stay here for a while? She's got no where else." Taylor asked her mother.

"Of course, we've got another spare room upstairs. Take her on up and when she's ready she can come and have some dinner. Elphie! Come on, let's get you some food." Helena told her.

"Thank you Mrs Mckessie. Thank you." Gabriella whimpered as Taylor started to lead her upstairs, as she felt completely and utterly hopeless. She didn't know what was going to happen from then on in but she could tell it would be heartbreaking.

"WHAT happened?" Taylor asked, she, Chad and Gabriella were all cuddled up on the sofa that night.

"It was true Tay! Everything you said. He was just using me." Gabriella whimpered.

"I didn't want to be right." Taylor whispered stroking Gabriella's hair.

"I know. He had the cheek to tell me that he'd fallen in love with me." Gabriella replied nodding.

"Ha! The nerve of him!" Taylor snarled incensed.

"Maybe…maybe he was serious." Chad mused.

"What?" Gabriella and Taylor demanded together.

"Well just think about it. Troy was being really affectionate with Gabriella. It was natural; it didn't look fake at all. It was kind of…the way Taylor and I are. It was real!" Chad explained to the both women.

"Yeah well I think it's all a lie! It's preposterous! He is a liar, a pig, a scoundrel! I absolutely hate him!" Gabriella groaned.

"You can't say that Gabriella. You can't just stop loving someone in a matter of hours. It doesn't work like that." Chad said, he was caressing Taylor's swollen stomach.

Gabriella sighed and Taylor chuckled, "When did you get so smart?" She laughed to Chad.

"I'm going to sleep, goodnight guys." Gabriella said feeling her heart breaking even more than usual.

"Okay, 'Chad and Taylor said watching their friend standing and going upstairs, "Goodnight."

Taylor turned to Chad and cuddled up next to him, "What are we going to do with her? Did I make a mistake telling her about Troy?"

Chad nuzzled closer to her, "No, but this may cause problems for both of them and we're going to have to be there for Gabriella especially when she needs us."

Taylor nodded, it was the only way!

**Here's your chapter and I think I'm not ready to go back to my Fantasy novel lol! I'm quite pleased with this outcome and I hope I betrayed the emotions properly, did I? Also, review my story '**_**When You're In Love**_**' if you want me to continue it and this story too! xoxMusicalxox**


	22. Broken Hearted

**I actually had no idea what to write for this chapter so this has basically been made up from scratch! Please bare with me guys, loving you all! Sorry it took me a little while to update, try reading five books, writing three fan fictions, one novel, and all the homework on top whilst trying to help your sister with her own homework!**

**Anyway, I'm just going to jump straight in with this today, no babbling lol!**

**Chapter 21 – Broken Hearted**

TROY wasn't sure what was wrong but he suddenly couldn't eat, sleep, laugh or hold a smile! His heart had collapsed and given up after Gabriella had left the house and even looking down on adorable Charlie filled his eyes with tears.

He was on his way to work that day and he was already telling himself that no one, absolutely no one except Gabriella was going to see his true emotions. He wiped a stray tear from his cheek and looked around him trying to hold the strength within him to keep going and he secretly pleaded that Gabriella would not snap and snarl at him today!

He walked into the _Polar Stadium_ and tried to compose himself properly. He walked through to the hall and his eyes fell on a small group of girls, they fell silent when they saw him and he immediately recognised Gabriella in the middle of them.

She turned away from him before he could even speak and he sighed as he saw Taylor and Beth stand in front of her, their hands crossed angrily. They were not to be crossed, their faces told him.

Suddenly irritated but remembering his promise, he pushed past the rest of the cast and stormed to where his office sat, the only thing welcoming that day!

Andrew Watertake walked in looking delightfully happy. When he saw his employers face however, his smile faded.

"Are you okay sir? You don't look very well." Andrew said worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Troy said coldly, he was pretending to sign paperwork but he knew that even Andrew could see through his protective walls.

"Are you sure sir, perhaps you should go –"

"JUST LEAVE IT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He bellowed and Watertake jumped, startled and started to make his way to the door in a frenzied panic.

"And one more thing Andrew." Troy said.

"Yes sir?" Andrew asked shaking from head to toe.

"Keep your eye on Gabriella Montez. She's under the weather today; make sure she doesn't strain herself. Don't, however say it was on my orders, understand?" Troy barked.

"Crystal clear sir." Andrew replied nervously and he was gone from Troy's sight.

DURING rehearsals that day, though Gabriella wasn't exactly sure why she was still doing the musical, she didn't exactly deserve the part really; she noticed Troy's assistant kept an extra keen eye on her. It annoyed her a little though she chose to ignore it and continued with the final instalment of her song.

_**And so it will be  
For the rest of my life,  
And I'll want nothing else  
Till I die.  
Held in such high esteem.  
When people see me, they will scream  
For half of Oz's favourite team;  
The Wizard  
And I!!!!**_

The entire cast burst into a round of applause and Gabriella laughed and bowed but as she did she was sure she caught the rich blue eyes of someone sitting in the isles of chairs. Her smile fell and for just a moment she felt the tears fill her eyes up sorrowfully. She shook them away and used her '_Acting_' skills to keep herself going. She beamed brightly with pride but behind the smile was a dejectedness that she had never felt before and never wanted to feel again!

"Gabriella, are you alright?" Kelsi whispered to her from the piano.

Gabriella nodded and started to run from the stage, "I'm fine." She whimpered and she was gone.

KELSI stopped her boss from going anywhere that night. She stood in front of him quite angry. Kelsi had always been quite reserved and shy and so this took a lot to say!

She darted in front of him and glared at him angrily, her hands were balanced on her hips and the exceedingly tall man looked down on her with confusion.

"Kelsi, what's wrong?" Troy questioned innocently.

"You! Have you realised how much you've hurt Gabriella! That girl loves you, she worships the ground you walk on and you've practically ripped her hearts to shred." Kelsi exclaimed angrily.

"Huh?" Troy said, even more befuddled, Kelsi had always been so quiet and he had never seen her react so bitterly to _anyone_ before.

"Don't act innocent Troy Bolton! You told her you loved her. She gave herself to you in the most sacred way imaginable and you just throw it back in her face. I can't stand you! I spit at your feet." And she was about to do just that when Troy grabbed her wrists and prevented her, making her freeze nervously.

"You've got to believe me. Gabriella didn't and I need someone who can help me. I love Gabriella, I really do but Taylor, whatever she heard and as admirable as her actions were was wrong! I don't want to be away from Gabriella, not now not ever!" Troy said.

"Oh yeah, prove it!" Kelsi said accusingly.

"What?" Troy demanded looking shell shocked.

"Prove it to me! If you love her that much then you most have some kind of proof." Kelsi said.

Troy thought for a moment and then grabbing her arm started to lead her to the office where he had kept a small treasure that should've been sitting…um…never mind!

"Where are we going?" She pleaded but Troy did not falter and he was very eager to get the kindly composer on his side.

He opened the office for her and he started to rummage around in his chest of drawers. He suddenly looked thrilled and he took something out of the drawer and carried it over to her.

"I was…I was going to give this to Gabriella…but…everything went wrong." He said sorrowfully.

Kelsi removed a small black box from Troy and opened it to reveal the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen. It twinkled in the light catching her eyes and Kelsi had to resist the urge to slip it onto her finger to just try it on. **(Picture In Profile, it's gorgeous!)**

Kelsi read the tiny message around the inside of the ring '_My Musical Girl, Gabriella' _

"Oh my gosh, 'Kelsi gasped, "Troy, you…you really do love her?"

Troy nodded, "I have to tell her." Kelsi said but he stopped her.

"NO!" Troy said and Kelsi stopped immediately.

"Why not, 'She asked as Troy removed the ring from her, "Why won't you tell her?

"Because I have to choose the right time to tell her, even if it means being away from her for a while. Look Kelsi, just…just let her know…I love her." He stammered nervously.

Kelsi smiled and nodded, "I will Troy. I'm…I'm sorry. I misread you."

"Its okay, I'm just glad someone's on my side. I miss her already you know, I feel so empty." Troy told the young composer.

TROY knew that he had to bide his time with Gabriella. He was sure to win her back and if he couldn't then he would surely grow weaker and weaker of a broken heart.

Troy watched intently as Gabriella walked home with her friends later on. He smiled gently as she walked, her hips swung elegantly from side to side and although she laughed along with the girls Troy saw the sadness hidden inside her bold brown eyes.

"_Ooh_, girlfriend not happy with you Mr Bolton." A seductive voice called from behind him.

Troy turned and found Tammy beaming at him, she was dressed in a miniskirt and a low cut tank top which exposed her breasts _way too much_! She was leaning against one of the lamp posts.

"What do you want?" Troy snarled glaring at her.

"To sympathise Troy, and to show you there are _better_ fish in the sea." Tammy crooned; she approached him and licked her lips. She rested her hands on Troy's chest and rubbed up and down gently.

"Leave now Tammy." Troy ordered angrily.

Tammy pouted and laughed softly, "Oh baby, whatever that backwards brat can do I can do better! I can give you everything."

She leaned up and tried to kiss him but he pulled away, "Get lost! Leave!"

"But Troy, 'She said squeezing his shoulders tightly, she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling, "don't you understand, I can give you anything that bitch never could and I'll be better in bed…I can reassure you." She said and she tried to kiss him but he pushed her away.

"EVER ATTEMPT TO GET ONE OVER ON ME AGAIN AND I'LL FIRE YOU!" Troy suddenly screamed loudly, Tammy flinched under his anger and she backed away a little.

"Fine! But when that _stupid_ tart doesn't want you back don't come running to me, 'Tammy said turning but she suddenly turned back around, "No actually…please, when you are left with a broken heart, call me." She said and she winked at him and turned away from him.

He watched her go furiously, and then he turned back around to face the Polar Stadium! He was angry and life suddenly without Gabriella had become terribly dull. He shook his head and started to walk away feeling desperate for the touch of the one woman who made his life complete.

"YOU'VE been awfully quiet Kelsi." Sharpay whispered to her friend that night.

All the girls were over at Kelsi's house eating popcorn and watching movies. Kelsi leant against Sharpay suddenly thinking of Jason, she missed him, he had gone to visit his big brother who was in his hospital and he wouldn't be back for another hour or two.

"I…I've just got some things on my mind." Kelsi said, she remembered the ring on which Troy had showed her and she felt guilt surge within her.

"Care to tell?" Taylor asked leaning forward smiling.

Kelsi turned to Gabriella, "Gabs, can't you just give Troy a chance to explain?"

"WHAT?" All the girls screamed in unison.

"Well…he seems genuinely sorry…I…I just can't believe you'd ignore him like that! It's not fair on him."

"It's not fair on him? _It's not fair on him? _He lied to me; he used my love and passion for my job to get what he wanted! That is unfair!" Gabriella said, she couldn't believe that Kelsi, perhaps the most compassionate and loving of her friends was sticking up for Troy.

"Look Gabriella, 'Kelsi whispered, "Just give him the chance to explain."

"One minute you're telling me to end it and then you're telling me to forgive him! Whose side do you want me to be on, yours or yours?" Gabriella snapped.

Kelsi turned away a tear dripping down her cheek, she had to think! She had to!

**So it wasn't perfect and I didn't like it that much but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. I'm not feeling well so I'll update '**_**When You're In Love**_**' tomorrow, I'm **_**really**_** sorry guys!**

**Anyway, hope you guys have had a great week so far and update if you can! xxx**


	23. I'm Not That Girl

**I thought you'd love another chapter of this so I've updated lol! Just finished watching **_**H2o Just Add Water**_** and I'm loving it. It's one of my favourite TV programmes on television lol, it's just so funny and cute and everything else on top.**

**Well, I don't own High School Musical but I damn well wish I did!**

**Chapter 22 – I'm Not That Girl**

"GABRIELLA! Gabriella wait! Where are you going?" Troy called as Gabriella started to walk to _The Polar Stadium_ that morning, she sighed in frustration, would he leave her alone?

She stormed down the street her bag in her hands and her script folded tightly in her arms. Her head was held high in dignity and she smiled brightly to herself, he was not to get to her!

"Please Gabriella, please." Troy pleaded as he chased after her.

"I don't want to know Troy! I'm busy." Gabriella snarled furiously.

"Look, just let me explain properly. I can take you out for dinner and we can talk properly. I know Charlie misses you and Shade too." Troy commented.

Gabriella turned to look at Troy. There was sorrow written deep within his magnificent bold blue eyes. She stared at him hard and he hung back looking bashful. He shuffled his feet nervously and he smiled at her uneasily. Gabriella started to tap his foot, annoyed, on the floor.

"Haven't got much to say huh, 'She growled at him, "And you can forget about dinner too!"

She stormed off without allowing Troy to even talk or to apologise he. He watched her go feeling all the more dejected. The woman he loved wouldn't give him the time of day and it ripped his heart to shreds.

He had to do something, but he wasn't allowed to show her the ring, not yet. He had to stick to the family tradition! **(Ooh, wondering what the tradition is? You'll learn soon?)**

BETH came and sat beside Taylor and sighed as she watched Kelsi and Troy whisper to each other suspiciously.

"You don't think he's trying to get into _Kelsi's_ knickers do you?" Taylor asked.

"Troy is capable of such things but Kelsi wouldn't do that. She's married and she's madly in love with Jason. Kelsi isn't the 'Adultery' kind of person." Beth replied shaking her head.

"Hmm, I suppose. I still think we should watch him though. I don't trust him one bit." Taylor said, she stroked her slightly swollen stomach and watched Troy coldly; she could burn a hole through his body with the viciousness of her stare.

"Don't worry, we will watch him." Beth told her friend nodding.

"Good! Gabriella's coming, shush." Taylor said as the pretty brunette walked over to them looking as low as ever.

"What are Kelsi and Troy doing?" Gabriella asked frowning in perplexity.

"Just…um talking." Beth said.

They saw the jealousy flash in Gabriella's eyes and they blinked worriedly.

"Yeah well, Kelsi should stay away from him, 'Gabriella said crossing her arms in dissatisfaction, "He's _nothing_ but trouble!"

Sharpay came walking up to them smiling.

"Hey girls, guess what, the rehearsals are almost over and a big party is being thrown to celebrate. Its next week. And everyone's invited. Do you want to go shopping tomorrow morning to get something nice to wear?" She asked giggling.

Gabriella smiled pulling her irritated gaze away from Troy and Kelsi who in her opinion looked very comfortable.

"I think it's a great idea. I need something nice to wear." She said beaming with pride.

"Good! That's everyone; we'll leave at half past nine in the morning. Not too early but not too late either, we have all day." The young blonde said exuberantly.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Beth chuckled.

"Ooh, well I met a very nice guy yesterday and it's…it's sort of made me a little bit more pleased with myself." Sharpay told her friends.

"Yum! Who is he?" Taylor giggled.

"His name's Zeke Baylor and he's a chef. He owns a restaurant called '_The Blue Diamond' _He's a real sweetie. He gave me his number and I'm going to phone him to organise a date." Sharpay exclaimed bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Oh that's great! We can't wait to meet him." Gabriella said smiling, though suddenly the talk of couples and dates brought her mind back to Troy and she immediately wanted to feel his lips against hers.

"I'm glad! Nothing makes me happier when I have your guy's acceptance. I love you all." Sharpay said affectionately.

"Aww! We love you too." Taylor laughed and all the girls embraced together tenderly.

Kelsi looked up and saw her friends holding each other so affectionately, it was a warming sight but when she glanced at Troy she knew that nothing would please her more than to have Gabriella and Troy holding one another like so.

"GABRIELLA! Please, I have to tell you something." Kelsi said as she and Gabriella walked home that night, Gabriella walked a little in front and Kelsi had the strangest of thoughts that Gabriella wasn't in much of a mood for talking.

"Oh really, like what?" Gabriella questioned rolling her eyes.

"It's just –"

"Look, 'Gabriella shouted rounded on the timid Kelsi, "If you want Troy, if you want to go against your husband and jump into bed with another man by all means be my guest! Don't start sob stories with me. What did Troy do to convince you he was the right man to be sleeping with you huh? I can't believe you. You've always been the innocent and so sweet too. Well pay attention Kelsi because I'll say this once! Back up off of Troy. He's not yours! You have your own man so get back to him!"

At that Kelsi started to laugh loudly. Gabriella looked at him confused. Why was Kelsi laughing? This was a serious matter, a very serious matter. Kelsi was trying to snatch her man…um Troy and it wasn't right!

"I'm not after Troy…oh Gabriella, you make me laugh, 'Kelsi giggled wildly, "I'm trying to offer Troy support. He's in love with you and you're…you're in love with him…I want you to get back together."

She was in tears by the time she had finished. Kelsi just couldn't stop laughing. She threw herself into Gabriella's arms hugging her as she laughed.

"What? You're still on about that, 'Gabriella said shaking her head, "But…I'm…I'm sorry for saying you were sleeping with Troy. I overreacted I guess but Troy and I are over."

Kelsi laughed, "No! Not over Gabi. He loves you and wants you back. He…he had a ring in his office. A ring for you, an engagement ring!"

"What?" Gabriella queried.

Kelsi closed her eyes tight; she knew she shouldn't have said anything but she just couldn't stop herself. She had made a promise but she couldn't keep it when two peoples happiness was on the line. It wasn't fair.

"Gabriella. He loves you. Just go to him, make things up. Do what's right!" Kelsi laughed softly.

Gabriella seemed to smile, "An engagement ring?" She giggled like a little girl.

"Its beautiful, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It must've cost a fortune." The young composer exclaimed.

Gabriella smiled and she looked back at _The Polar Stadium_ that wasn't too far off if she ran. Kelsi seemed to be thinking of her thoughts for she pushed her friend forward a little.

"Go, he's still there! You can still have that happily ever after Gabi." She promised her smiling.

The young brunette glanced back at her friend and giggled. She hugged her tightly and smiled in delight.

"Thank you Kelsi, thank you so much." She said and suddenly she was darting for _The_ _Polar Stadium_, hardly able to contain the excitement she was feeling.

"OH Troy, 'Tammy said, she was circling the sorrowful young man and her lips were unusually close to him as her body brushed again his, "I could give you so much."

"I don't want it!" Troy snarled truthfully.

"Oh really, let me show you what I can do. What we did that one day, it was nothing but if you give me more time, I can bring you the most pleasurable experience of your life. Don't you want that?" The blonde asked tenderly stroking his chest.

"No, I want you to leave, nothing more, nothing less." Troy replied dully.

Tammy laughed and before Troy could stop her she had pressed her lips against his, he gasped in surprise and this gave her the chance to explore his mouth with her tongue.

He tried to pull away when, "TROY?"

He recognised the voice instantly and his heart clenched, there Gabriella stood, her eyes swarming with tears as she stared at the couple tightly embraced.

"Gabriella! Please, I tried to get away from her." He tried to explain to her.

"And to think…I…I was...going…going to forgive yo…you." Gabriella whimpered and she started to run.

"Gabriella! Wait! Please!" Troy called desperately.

Tammy giggled as Troy froze on the spot.

"You can have everything from me!" She crooned.

Troy turned to her, "Get out of my sight! You're fired. I never want to see you again. Not ever." He bellowed and she gasped in disagreement but stormed out her head held high, clearly shocked by his disgust.

GABRIELLA burst into tears the moment she got into her house. Elphie jumped towards her licking her nose and face tenderly. Gabriella giggled and sighed.

"Well at least you care about me Elphie." She sobbed, she glanced out the window and whimpered to herself.

_**Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:**_

She wiped away a stray tear from her cheek and he sniffled dejectedly. She was so willing to forgive him but he had hurt her and she was left alone and unwanted.

_**Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl**_

Every so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Kelsi must've been mistaken. Troy wasn't the type who'd want to settle down and that ring was probably for Tammy. She touched Elphie's soft fur and the dog whined as if sensing Gabriella's sorrow and channelling it. Gabriella suddenly thought of Tammy, she believed Tammy to be so much prettier than herself, no wonder Troy chose her over Gabriella!

_**Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:**_

"Oh Elphie! I just had to wear my heart on my sleeve didn't I? I thought Troy was going to be my fairytale. He was like a dream but when you're not asleep. Well I've realised that dreams aren't meant for girls like me. They only happen to special people…like Tammy and Troy." She cried.

_**Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl:**_

"I guess…I'm not that girl." Gabriella cried and she buried her head in her arms and slowly tried to sleep, deeply wishing to be swallowed up from embarrassment, she was all alone now.

**Ooooh, was that interesting? Did I make that interesting enough? For some reasons the chapters seem a little dull to me lately, tell me what you think please guys! **

**Anyway, I've got a bag to prepare for school so I'll update soon, Review! xoxMusicalxox**


	24. After Party Passion

**Thank you for the great reviews guys! They always make me feel great, I'm like addicted to your reviews.**

**Also, the song that was in the previous Chapter is called '**_**I'm Not That Girl**_**' by Idina Menzel from the Musical '**_**Wicked**_**' it's a beautiful song. One of my absolute favourites!**

**Chapter 23 – After Party Passion**

"HE can forget about me doing his Musical. If Tammy's so _special _she can do the Musical!" Gabriella said to Taylor a few days later, Taylor was helping Gabriella settle into her new apartment and all Gabriella had done was complain.

"But Gabi! It's like a few days until '_Wicked_' premieres! This is it, you are the official part." Taylor muttered.

"Well I don't want it! I want nothing to do with him! He sickens me. _He gave me that part for my body and truthfully that part is not mine_. I don't want it, I want nothing from Troy!" She said positively.

"Well…okay Gabriella, 'Taylor exclaimed, she got up and collapsed on Gabriella's sofa feeling breathless, she touched her swollen stomach and smiled, Taylor was nine weeks pregnant and was as thrilled as any mother to be _could be_, "My little Angel is exhausted."

Gabriella chuckled and came and sat beside her friend. Taylor rested her head on Gabriella's shoulder and Gabriella patted her hair softly.

"Do you love him?" Taylor asked her quietly.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked pretending like she hadn't heard what her friend had said but she had heard _perfectly_ well!

"I said 'Do you love him?" Taylor questioned again.

Taylor watched as Gabriella's eyes filled with tears and suddenly she nodded, "Yes! I do, more than anything. I love him, _yes I love Troy Bolton_! And right now I don't know what to do."

Taylor turned, she felt terrible. She had ended all of Gabriella's happiness and it wasn't right. Taylor shook her head, she hadn't listened to Troy's entire conversation with assistant and she could've misheard him. Her hormones were all over the place and lately she had been mishearing things. She might have misheard Troy talking about Gabriella.

"Gabriella, if you love Troy you should be with him, 'Taylor told her, "He seems _genuinely_ sorry for what he's done and I can tell…he loves you."

"I can't! I'm not going back to him. It would take something incredibly big for me to go back to Troy and he hasn't even got a heart to show me how much he loves me." She said shaking her head.

Taylor sighed, she had to do something! She _really_ had to do something! Gabriella's happiness and Troy's depended on it.

"SO, you're coming to the party right?" Kelsi asked Troy.

"Sure, though if Gabriella's there…maybe…maybe I shouldn't Kels." Troy said shaking his head.

Since Kelsi had started helping Troy with Gabriella they had grown really close, they had become good friends and in truth Troy had become very protective of Kelsi. She was like the little sister he had always wanted but had never had.

"Troy you have to go. You promised! Gabriella loves you and you love her and you can't keep hiding away from her. Anyway, you said you'd meet Jason. He's looking forward to it now." Kelsi said sounding incredibly disappointed.

Kelsi was truly like a best friend to Troy and he knew he couldn't let her down when she needed him.

"Please Troy." She begged.

"Okay! I'll come but if anything starts to go wrong I'm gone. Can you understand that at least?" Troy asked her.

He could almost hear Kelsi smiling on the other end of the phone, "Yes, thank you." She said softly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Kelsi I've got to go. Someone's at the door." Troy said.

"Bye!" She said and Troy put his phone down and made his way to the door.

He opened the door to reveal a very firm and pregnant looking Taylor Mckessie with her hands on her hips glaring at him!

"We need to talk." She said.

"Fine! Come in." He replied.

She brushed past him and Troy sighed, "Do you want something to drink?" He asked her.

"Sure! Orange juice if you have it." She replied and Troy went into the fridge and started to pull out an orange juice bottle.

"So what are you doing here? It's not every day I'm graced with the presence of someone I totally and utterly hate!" Troy snarled, for his dislike for Taylor had occurred when he had found out that it was her who had ruined his relationship with Gabriella.

He handed her the orange juice and she sipped it before saying, "Gabriella is a wreck! I've never seen her so upset, so low before. She needs you as much as you need her I'm sure." She said briskly.

"Well it's your fault we're apart now! Isn't it!" He said to her glaring at her, he saw Taylor cringe at his comment and he knew she was guilty.

"I made a mistake! I know that, can't you do something?" Taylor asked him desperately.

"Well I was going to ask her to marry me but I guess that's out the window. I need to see my mother before I can marry her. It's a tradition!" Troy said.

"Huh?" Taylor asked frowning.

"Well it's always been a big family tradition that if a man wishes to marry a woman then he must visit his own mother and ask permission to enter her into the family. But to do it I need to get the woman of my choice with me and I don't Gabriella's going to be enthusiastic to accompany me." Troy explained to Taylor.

Taylor sipped her juice musing.

"Does Gabriella have to be with you?" She asked him.

"Well yeah!" He said nodding as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"I have a picture of Gabriella in my purse. You can tell your mother Gabriella's not well. I'll come with you and I can tell your mother how wonderful she is." Taylor said rubbing her stomach.

"I guess!" Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

"When do you want to go?" Taylor asked him.

"Now, if you want?"

"Then lets go, I have the picture ready." Taylor said and together they set out preparing for the meeting with Mrs Bolton!

"IT'S okay, you look wonderful!" Maria said smiling as she watched Gabriella inspect herself in her mirror.

She was wearing a pair of jeans and a simple sparkly blue top. It was something simple to wear but Gabriella wore it so well! She looked amazing!

"Are you sure? I mean it's a party right? Shouldn't I wear a dress or something?" Gabriella asked her opinion.

"Is she still moaning?" Sharpay asked walking into the room holding a plastic bag filled with chocolate chip cookies.

"Pretty much yeah, 'Maria chuckled, "Will you tell her she looks okay?" She asked Sharpay.

"Gabs, you look beautiful! Stop worrying so much!" Sharpay said her mouth crammed with cookies.

"What are you eating? You hate cookies." Gabriella said laughing as Sharpay munched away contently.

"No! You think I hate cookies but I actually love them, 'Sharpay said spitting cookies everywhere as she tried with all her might to swallow her mouthful, "Zeke made them for me." She added on the end of her sentence blushing crimson.

"Oh, so that's why you like them." Gabriella giggled.

Sharpay nodded enthusiastically as Gabriella started to clip up her hair, she sighed, she pleaded with the Lord above that she would not meet Troy in the party; it would rip her heart to shreds.

"What time does the party start?" Beth called from Gabriella's kitchen.

"7.00pm! We've got two hours and Gabriella's already getting ready." Maria said looking at her watch, they heard Beth giggling and they shook their heads.

"Guys, I want to look presentable. Where is Taylor?" She asked.

"I don't know. She hasn't called." Sharpay said shrugging her shoulders.

"I know we'll see Kelsi at the party. She wants to spend some time with Jason alone for a little while. I think their trying for a baby too!" Maria muttered.

"Well good luck to them." Gabriella said.

"Amen!" Sharpay mumbled her mouth once again crammed with cookies.

Gabriella sighed nervously, the party! What was she going to do about the party?

"OKAY! So my Mother isn't exactly one of the nicest people to be around so I she makes any comments about you just ignore them 'Troy told Taylor, "She put up with my father's sickening abusive comments for years and she is just…well she's not right up in the head."

Taylor nodded nervously, what had happened in Troy's past and why was his mother suddenly so…crazy?

Troy opened the door to his Mother's elegant house and he made his way into the living room with Taylor following close behind.

Troy knew his mother would be in the living room, she slept in there and he paid for her to be cared for. Since his Father's abusive nature began Mrs Bolton had turned slightly deranged. Several bangs to the head had seen to that and although she cared for Troy she had little like for anyone else.

"Troy, 'The woman who looked beyond her years said smiling, "And who is your friend?" She asked her voice had changed to dislike when Taylor entered.

"Hello Mother! This is Taylor Mckessie." He said and Taylor held out her hand to shake it but Mrs Bolton just started up at her coldly and soon Taylor dropped her hand.

"How are you my poppet?" She asked her son smiling.

"Good, actually Mother I'm here to ask your permission to marry." Troy said.

Mrs Bolton looked astounded, "Now son, she looks a pretty girl and I'm sure she'd bring you much happiness but she's pregnant and she doesn't seem to like you very –" Mrs Bolton exclaimed and then Troy realised what she meant as soon as Taylor did.

"Oh no, not us!" They said together.

They looked at each other blushing.

"Then who? Where is she? You know the family tradition?" Mrs Bolton said very seriously.

"The woman I want to marry is named Gabriella Montez. She's not very well so she can't make it today. Taylor is her friend and has come on Gabriella's behalf. We brought a photo of her." Troy commented and Taylor started to rummage in her bag for her purse.

"I suppose I could let you off this time. Though I am not pleased!" Mrs Bolton said watching her son closely.

"Here, 'Taylor said handing Mrs Bolton the picture, "This is one of Gabriella at my last birthday party."

Mrs Bolton examined the picture and nodded, "She's attractive. What is she like Tina?"

"Taylor!"

"Whatever, 'Mrs Bolton snorted still looking at the picture **(It's in the profile if anyone wants a look, but you don't have to) **closely, "Tell me about her."

"Well she's intelligent. Very intelligent and she has a bright hope in the future. She likes Musicals and is –"

"Musicals?" Mrs Bolton said sitting up straight.

Troy smiled, if there was any way to win Mrs Bolton over it was with the talk of Musicals.

"Oh yes, Gabriella loves Musicals. They are by far her most favourite things." Taylor said nodding, she noticed Troy's delighted smile and she laughed.

"Hmm, well she's attractive and she is intelligent, she likes Musicals, hmm, would she be a good mother?" Mrs Bolton asked and she glanced at Taylor's stomach, Troy knew his mother ached for grandchildren.

"Oh yes, Gabriella would make the most wonderful mother imaginable. She is the warmest most loving person you'll know." Taylor said smiling.

"Does she love you Troy?" Mrs Bolton suddenly asked ignoring Taylor.

"Yes, she tells me." Troy replied nodding.

Mrs Bolton sighed and handed the picture back to Taylor.

"Then I guess I have no choice, you have my blessing. But next time you come to visit I expect her to be with you." She said sternly.

"Yes Mother, thank you, thank you so much." The excited young man said beaming with joy.

"Now, 'Mrs Bolton said standing shakily on her feet, "How about some tea?"

THE party was rolling on good when all the girls arrived that night. The music was loud but it made Gabriella want to dance all the more. Kelsi came over with Jason at her side smiling and they all started to mingle amongst each other contently.

"Um Gabriella, look who is here." Sharpay said nodding her head towards the door.

Gabriella turned and looked across and found Troy staring at her with a look of need in his eyes. He was dressed handsomely; a black shirt with jeans and his hair was scruffed up.

"Well as long as he stays over the one side of the room and I stay over the other, I'm happy." Gabriella said glaring at him but Troy didn't react to her and he walked over to Kelsi and Jason.

Gabriella watched as Kelsi introduced Troy to Jason and both men shook hands. She shook her head but suddenly an excited squeal broke her away from her reverie and she looked back to find Sharpay throwing herself into an exceedingly tall African – American man's arms.

"Guys, come meet Zeke!" Sharpay said waving them over and reluctantly Gabriella walked over with Beth to meet Sharpay's new love interest.

She smiled as she shook Zeke's hand and for that moment Troy was gone from her mind and all she wanted to do was spend time with her friends.

"I'M leaving early guys, okay?" Gabriella said, it was half past eleven and in truth Gabriella was exhausted.

"But Gabs, 'Taylor moaned her eyes flickering to Troy over the other side of the room, "It's not even anywhere near over yet."

"I know but I'm just…I need to rest." Gabriella replied softly.

"Well Okay Gabs, will you be okay walking home?" Chad asked slipping his arms around Taylor's waist.

"Yeah, I'll be fine! Enjoy yourself guys." Gabriella said smiling.

"We will!" Everyone chimed in and with that Gabriella was gone.

Kelsi walked over to Troy as did Taylor and both women said at the same time, surprising each other, "Go after her!"

And before Troy could hang around to hear them laughing he was gone and out the door. He found Gabriella walking down the road her bag in her hand and shivering coldly.

He ran up beside her and smiled, "Hey Gabriella." 

"What are you doing here you bastard?" She snarled and Troy was taken aback, not quite the greeting he had been hoping for.

"I was just wanting to –"

He was cut off when Gabriella suddenly slipped falling on her backside and she let out a cry of pain as she held onto her ankle tears glistening in her eyes.

"_Gabriella!_" He said loudly and he bent down and looked at her softly.

"Troy my leg!" She gasped out.

"Tell me where the pain is." Troy said and Gabriella said her ankle was hurting.

Troy decided to take a look of her ankle and there was a large big red gash of blood on her foot.

"You're bleeding!" He said.

She whimpered and he shushed her gently, "Okay Brie, it's alright. I'm going to see if you can get up." He said to her tenderly.

She nodded and Troy helped her get up and she cried softly, "It hurts." She mumbled.

"Okay, I'm going to carry you okay." He told her and he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her head tiredly on his shoulder.

Troy took Gabriella to his house ignoring her complaints and he sat her down in the kitchen and began to clean up the horrible bloody gash on her ankle.

"Why are you doing this?" Gabriella asked as he dipped a damp blood drenched flannel into a bowl of warm water.

Troy stopped what he was doing for a moment and sighed before he resumed cleaning Gabriella's wound.

"Because I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt. I don't like you getting hurt." He said.

He made his way over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a packet with bandages inside.

"I'm just going to wrap your foot up and keep it safe, okay?" He said to her and she nodded.

Gabriella watched riveted as Troy wrapped her ankle in the bandage, his face was so handsome and the gentleness that he was showing to her was beyond imagination.

"See if you can walk now." He asked her.

Gabriella stood and walked a little, it hurt to walk but she felt much better!

"Thank you, it feels so much better." Gabriella exclaimed smiling.

"I'm glad, 'Troy said, he touched her cheek and looked down on her beaming, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Before Gabriella could even think about what she was doing she leaned up and captured her lips with Troy's. Troy responded immediately slipping his hands around her waist and pulling her as close as he could. Troy picked her up carrying her upstairs as Gabriella was already removing his shirt from his body.

He set her down on the bed and kissed his way down her neck nipping and sucking away at her bare flesh, he yanked off her top removing her bra whilst doing so.

Gabriella was so greedy for his touch and she slipped her hands up and down his body kissing as much of him as she could get to.

"Tell me you love me!" She gasped needing to hear those words if for only one last time, she could feel Troy's shallow breath on her skin and she thought of Tammy and how perhaps those lips had been on her skin too.

She didn't care however and the only thing she wanted to do was to join her body with his!

"Say it!" She snarled angrily.

"I love you Gabriella, 'Troy said slipping her trouser off her body, "I love you with all my heart. You're mine and only mine!"

She giggled feeling his hands removing her final piece of clothing as she did so with his and they lips met as their bodies did and suddenly they were moving frantically as one being as their lips never lost contact.

Gabriella screamed out in pleasure but Troy's kiss cut her off and she whimpered as he thrust into her again.

"I love you." He whispered to her moving.

"I love you too." She giggled breathlessly and their movements and love for one another went on through the night.

TROY smiled as he found Gabriella lying against him gently, her head resting on his chest wearily. He stroked her hair feeling her heart thudding against him and he pulled the blankets closer over them and leaning against the wall with her lying beside him her head upon his chest, they went to sleep!

**I didn't actually mind that chapter! I've wrote better but there you go. I'm in the middle of writing the rest of 'When You're In Love' so keep your eyes open for that chapter. Please review guys and tell me what you think.**

**Furthermore, I'm cooking up a new story so when this finishes I'll start it probably, there's probably only about four chapters left of this for those who would like to know. **

**Review then and loving you all. xoxMusicalxox**


	25. Will You Help Me?

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Sorry I didn't update this straight away; I updated '**_**When You're In Love**_**' and then was kept home by my Nan because I'm not very well. But I feel a little better and thought I'd update this whilst I'm in high spirits!**

**Also, I'm already cooking up my story idea! I'm quite excited and I think I've already got a title but like I said it's not going to be started until '**_**My Musical Girl**_**' is finished!**

**Okay so here's your chapter!**

**Chapter 24 – Will You Help Me?**

TROY stretched contently the next morning with a beam upon his face. He looked down on Gabriella who was still snuggled naked under his blankets and he kissed her cheek softly as she slept.

He got up and started to get changed, he glanced back at the glorious beauty that was occupying his bed and laughed cheerfully. Nothing had made him happier than to have her with him again! She was his again! He rubbed his hands together after he had gotten changed and felt himself burn up with pride. Nothing pleased him more. At that moment he heard his mobile ringing and he snatched up his phone not wanting to wake Gabriella up.

It was Kelsi.

"Hey Kels, 'He whispered, "You're phoning early aren't you?"

"Sorry, I was just phoning to see if everything went alright with Gabriella. Did she let you walk her home?" The timorous petite composer queried softly.

"Um…sort of." Troy stammered.

"_Oh that's great! Everything's going to be alright?_" Kelsi said loudly so much so that Troy had to hold his phone away from his ear.

"Shush Kelsi! You're going to wake Gabriella!" Troy said firmly.

"Huh? But I thought you walked Gabriella…oh…um…well this is embarrassing." Kelsi said finally realising what had gone on last night.

"Yeah well Gabriella hurt her foot and I took her back to my house to get it sorted out and well, you know the rest." Troy exclaimed.

"Is Gabriella alright? Will she be able to perform in the next two days?" Kelsi asked him worriedly.

"Yeah, 'Troy replied, "She's fine!"

"Oh okay, I'm glad things are looking up. Who knows we might have little Troy's and Gabriella's running around the place!" She said and Troy was sure that Kelsi was smiling.

"Well anyway, I've got to go. I'm going to make Brie some breakfast." Troy said brightly."

"Okay, bye Troy. See you in work." Kelsi answered.

"Goodbye Kels!"

Troy put the phone down and smiled happily to himself. He made his way downstairs not seeing Gabriella shifting in her sleep…

GABRIELLA jerked away and looked around suddenly realising where she was. She had remembered her actions with Troy and how they had confessed their love for one another. Well, Gabriella had anyway, Troy had probably been lying.

She sat up and pulled her clothes on as quickly as she possibly could and ran a hand through her messy hair. She looked at the clock beside the bed; it was 8.00am and sighed. She had to get home and get changed into some clean clothes! She had to get home and try and work out the entire confusing situation!

The tired brunette could hear Troy whistling joyfully as he busied himself downstairs. Gabriella knew she had to get out of there and she stood and gasped in pain. Her ankle was still hurting and was still wrapped neatly in Troy's bandage. She shoved her heels on quickly and opened the window.

She looked back one last time before she slowly climbed out the window and made her way up the street before Troy noticed she was gone! She wiped away a tear and laughed, how could she have been so stupid?

TROY smiled quite proudly at the tray of food he had set out for his beautiful Gabriella! He had made some bacon toasties with a side of scrambled egg and beside it was a small plate of fruit, grapes, peaches, oranges etc! He had made her an extra large mug of hot chocolate and beside it was a rose and the box containing the wedding ring!

He was determined to do it now while she was in a great mood and why wouldn't she be in a great mood, she was always in a _great_ mood after spending the night with him!

He knocked on the door and walked in, he was smiling down on the tray excitedly.

"Brie! Breakfast time." He said.

From where he was standing it looked as if the bed was still occupied, it was lumpy and bundled up and Troy believed that Gabriella was still snuggled under the blankets.

When he didn't hear her reply he set the tray down on the side of the bed and touched the blankets.

"Gabriella, wake up." He laughed and he pulled the blankets aside to reveal his biggest fear, Gabriella was gone!

"_Shit_!" Troy said and he grabbed the ring and his jacket and made his way downstairs, his mind swirling with empty thoughts.

"OH good sir, you're here. The show is in no more than two days and we must prepare of course." Watertake said as Troy arrived in _The Polar Stadium_.

Troy pushed him aside looking for Gabriella and he found her with Sharpay and Taylor at her side. Taylor threw Troy a pained expression and he immediately knew that Gabriella had clued them in on what had happened last night.

"Gabriella, we need to talk." Troy said seriously.

"So talk." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"No, we need to talk in private." And before she could even protest he had snatched up her hand and was dragging her to his office.

"Troy!" She complained.

Troy locked the office and pushed Gabriella up against the wall, he started to kiss at her neck uncontrollably and she found it hard to prevent him from doing so. She was about to reach up and bring her hands to his hair when she had remembered why she didn't want this anymore and instead she used her energy to push him away from her.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked stroking her hair.

"This is what's wrong!" Gabriella said pointing between them but Troy didn't seem to hear her at all.

"You frightened me this morning. I didn't hear you leave. Hwy didn't you stay for breakfast?" He questioned her smiling.

"I didn't stay for breakfast because last night wasn't supposed to happen." Gabriella exclaimed.

"_What_? But it was meant to happen. We are meant to be together!" Troy complained his smile dropping in an instance.

"No Troy, 'She said shaking her dolefully, "It was a mistake."

"It wasn't!" He said and he took his hands in hers trying to show her that he was one hundred percent serious about them.

"Yes it was!" He tried to argue back.

A tear dripped down her cheeks and she looked at him dejectedly, "Look Troy, I was drinking last night."

"Don't lie, 'He said, "I watched you last night in the party. You drank orange juice through out the entire event."

Gabriella closed her eyes tight, even lying didn't help and she was sure that he was going to suss out that last night did mean everything to her because it _had_!

"Fine, I didn't drink but when I fell I just wanted some comfort last night. I looked to the only other person who was around and that was you. _What, did you expect me to start kissing the dog_? It was all a mistake, it was comfort kissing and comfort sex. Nothing more, nothing less." She lied to him; it broke her heart to tell him everything that meant nothing.

The two fell silent when they heard muffled voices at the door, voices that sounded similar to Gabriella's friends.

"_Stop it, I can't hear."_

"_Beth! That's my foot!"_

Troy walked over to the door and prepared himself to open it.

"_What are they saying?"_

"_Why has it gone quiet all of a sudden?"_

He threw open the door and Kelsi, Beth, Taylor, Maria and Sharpay all came tumbling through onto the floor. Kelsi stood up and the others followed suit.

"What are we doing in here?" Kelsi asked in a mock surprise voice.

"It's alright girl, 'Gabriella said ignoring Kelsi, "We're finished here and by the way, I'm not doing the Musical."

She walked out and Troy went to follow her.

"Gabriella!" He called but Sharpay stopped him.

"Leave her Troy. She'll come around." She explained to her.

Troy frowned really confused and turned to look at the young women in front of him.

"Don't you see it now? Don't all of you see? I love her, she is my world!" He said loudly.

The girls smiled a little and allowed him to continue.

"I want to wake up to her every morning and go to sleep next to her every night. I want to buy her a big house with loads of bedrooms for loads of children and a large family garden filled with swings and slides and toys!"

Sharpay was near tears and Taylor was smiling in amusement. Beth looked at him with incredulity. Maria had the expression of confusion on her face and Kelsi looked very proud.

"I want to be able to sit in front of everyone say 'This is Gabriella Bolton, my wife' and comfort her when she's sick or upset. I want to be the man she looks up to and the man she loves because she simply loves me. Don't you understand? I love Gabriella Montez!" He said and he stopped breathless and beaming.

"Then don't tell us Troy! Tell her." Beth laughed.

Troy smiled looking pleased with himself and he chuckled, "Then help me girls."

"Huh?" Sharpay said frowning.

"Help me tell her I love her. Will you help me?" He queried desperately.

The girls all looked at each other smiling and Taylor laughed, "Guys, lets get planning!"

**I hope you liked this chapter! I liked it! I know a lot of you are probably angry because Gabriella did a runner but don't worry, I don't think she's going to be angry at him for long. **

**Also, check out my story, '**_**When You're In Love'**_

**Here's the trailer!**

_**Troy has watched the Selkies for years and one pretty brunette Selkie had always caught his eye! Eager to capture her and take her for a wife he'll do anything to have her in his arms, even if that means deceiving her. TROYELLA! Check notes for Selkie!**_

**Just try it guys! It may sound boring but you'll like it! I assure you.**

**Anyway, I'm so tired so I'm going to! REVIEW if you want me to continue xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxx**


	26. The Plan And The Preperation

**Hey, I bet you're all glad to see this update aren't you? I've got a lot to think about with all this and the story I'm planning, I'm worried none of you will read it! It's quite a popular subject of story and I'm worried about writing my own version because sometimes writing your own version of a popular story is boring and some people just don't want to read :(**

**For all those who don't know, I updated '**_**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**_**' and I hope those who haven't read, go read! Enjoy it now guys!**

**Chapter 25 – The Plan and The Preparation**

"STOP arguing, we're going to run through it once more." Taylor said impatiently as she, Troy, Sharpay, Kelsi, Beth and Maria sat on Kelsi's sofa trying once again to make it through the next ten minutes.

They had a two hour meeting going through what Troy was going to do to win over Gabriella.

It was late and the Musical was tomorrow. Gabriella hadn't turned up for rehearsals that day and it frightened Troy. He had not heard or seen from her and he was nervous of it.

"But I'm tired Tay, and I want something to eat." Beth complained holding her stomach.

"Me too! Can't we just order some –"

"Look, 'Troy said losing patience for he just wanted to go through the plan again, he was eager for Gabriella's touch again and he wanted nothing more than for her to be his wife, to carry and care for his children with him and to love him permanently as he loved her, "I'll order food! I'll pay for food! I'll wash up even but let's just shut it and get back to the plan!"

The girls smiled and clapped their hands and Taylor continued smiling proudly, perhaps Troy could be one of the gang, he got on with the boys and he got on with all the girls now…Troy could be one of them.

"Okay everyone, 'She said touching her swollen stomach beaming, "I will be making my way to Gabi's tomorrow night to convince her that returning to the Musical is the best thing she can possibly do. Sharpay, you'll be –"

And the plans continued well into the darkness of the nights…

"MAMA, I just don't know what to do. I'm confused." Gabriella whimpered on the other end of the phone to her mother.

"Don't be precious. He obviously cares for you." Mrs Montez said to her daughter gently.

"Oh yeah, how do you know?" Gabriella demanded.

"Because he brought you half way across the world to see your own mother. A man who just wants sex doesn't waste that amount of money on one girl and if he did darling then that must've been one hell of a sexual experience." Mrs Montez laughed.

"Mom!" Gabriella laughed though in truth her Mother's argument did seem right.

"Oh don't be embarrassed sweetie, 'Mrs Montez giggled, "So, how is the Musical going?"

Gabriella froze, she really wanted to be Elphaba, she wanted the part more than anything but she was frightened of going into contact with Troy. Spending the night with him and been total pleasure but she could not imagine being in his presence all day to without attacking him.

Mrs Montez seemed to sense her daughters Distress for she suddenly muttered, "Peaches, are you alright?"

Gabriella wiped away her tears from her eyes and smiled, "Yeah. I'm just…I'm not doing the Musical."

"What? Why? This is your big break, you're meant for this part." Mrs Montez said incredulously.

"I don't know Mama, it doesn't seem right. Troy gave me that part for my body and it doesn't seem right that I might've deprived someone who really deserved that part a career." Gabriella said guiltily.

"Oh, Gabriella, that's not true. Troy may have been wrong about what he did but he was meant to give you that part. It was fate!"

"But was it really?" The young woman queried.

"Yes, it was and don't you ever believe that it wasn't. Fate is revealed in different ways Gabriella and whether yours was brought to you in the wrong reason, it was brought to you."

"I guess." Gabriella replied.

"Troy's a nice man Peaches. Give him a chance and he might just surprise you." Mrs Montez exclaimed.

"I'm not sure. I love him Mom I really do. I feel empty without him now but I don't want to go through life being constantly hurt." Gabriella told her.

"You won't be! Trust him Gabriella and you'll see." Mrs Montez said.

There was silence for a moment and Mrs Montez started to cry, "Oh your Papa would be so proud of you. He would've liked Troy too."

"Yeah, I think he would've." Her daughter answered dejectedly.

"Oh Peaches, I've got to go, I'm meeting your Auntie Charlotte for shopping!"

"Okay. I love you Mom." Gabriella replied.

"I love you too." Mrs Montez smiled and she put the phone down.

Gabriella put her phone down and looked across at Elphie who was watching her with yearning eyes.

"Don't look at me like that! I miss them too."

**MUSICAL NIGHT…THE NEXT DAY!**

"OKAY guys, this is it. This is the night. Wicked opens tonight. There's cameras out there and everything else. Reporters too! So why don't we go and show them all what we've got!" Troy bellowed in the large dressing room.

Everyone cheered and Troy smiled as they all made their way to their own private dressing rooms to change and warm up. Taylor was not taking part because of her pregnancy and it was her job to convince Gabriella to turn up. She approached him smiling.

"When do I leave?" She asked him.

"Now, we have under half an hour to get this plan started. Margaret, Gabriella's understudy will be waiting in an identical costume just in case." Troy told her.

"Right. I'll see you later!" Taylor said and she darted off to Gabriella's house anxiety burning through her body.

Maria walked towards Sharpay and Kelsi and smiled.

"Well let's only pray." She muttered and they nodded nervously.

GABRIELLA wasn't entirely sure why she was doing it but as she zipped her suitcase up she felt a surge of regret rush through her head. She was going to America to stay permanently; she was going to phone the airport and get a one way ticket and she was never going to return.

She didn't want to see Troy because she didn't want to feel the undying pain she felt every time she was around him. She was afraid of getting hurt and now she wanted nothing more than to get away and never look at another human again for as long as she lived.

There was suddenly a loud knock at the door. Gabriella frowned, for who could be calling at this time of night.

She opened the door and revealed a gasping Taylor.

"Oh my gosh Taylor, 'Gabriella said truly shocked, "Are you giving birth? It's to early isn't it?"

Taylor laughed breathlessly, "No, I'm fine. I've come to fetch you."

"Fetch me, where?" Gabriella mumbled.

"To the _Polar Stadium_. You're late but if we go now, there'll be just enough time to get into costume, 'She followed Gabriella through to the living room, "Why are you packing?"

Gabriella looked incredibly downcast.

"Um…I was just…um –"

"You're leaving aren't you? Oh Gabriella, _how could you do this_?" Taylor moaned stomping her foot angrily.

"I can't stay Taylor, 'Gabriella sobbed, "What have I got left to stay for?"

"You have your friends and your family, your career and most of all Troy." Taylor said determinedly.

"I'll never have him. He'll always be doing something unforgivable and how can you expect me to keep forgiving him! How?"

Taylor was very annoyed, and she glared at Gabriella viciously.

"Fine Gabriella! Leave! Go, run away from the love of your life and from your families! But let me tell you something before I go. When you love someone you don't hide away like some terrified puny little child. You fight all the way and when you love someone you don't just bail out on them when they need and want you. So go on run away but step back and take a look in the mirror at the mess that will always be right behind you!" Taylor said and with that she marched to the door. **(I know that sounded very HSM-ish but hey it's a HSM fan fiction)**

"Taylor…wait!" Gabriella called but Taylor was gone.

As the door slammed Gabriella sighed nervously, a tear dripped down her cheek. Taylor was right! 

"WHERE is she? Is she coming?" Troy demanded as Taylor came walking towards him.

"She's not coming Troy. You'd better get Margaret into costume." Taylor told him sorrowfully though she dare not tell him that Gabriella planned on doing a runner.

Kelsi, Beth, Maria and Sharpay all heard and they looked at each other in devastation. It was over!

"What are we going to do now? We were relying on this plan to work. It has to work." Beth said sadly.

"It's alright, thanks girls, 'Troy said putting his arms around them all, "You tried and I'm grateful."

"Mr Bolton, 'Watertake said, "Its time."

Troy nodded; he kissed all the girls foreheads in thanks and made his way out onto the stage. He looked around nervously at the people and smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, after weeks of struggle and fighting and a lot of dance numbers, I am proud to present my greatest Musical yet, the one and only 'Wicked' Please enjoy." He said and everyone burst into a round of applause as he walked off the stage.

"It's over, I'm…I'm lonely." Troy said throwing his hands up in the air as he felt his heart crack in depression.

Galinda and the munchkins had already made their way onto stage.

"Alright people, 'A sharp and slightly breathless voice called surprising all the friends, Gabriella made her way onto the side of the stage, her face painted green as Elphaba was supposed to be and in her first costume, "Lets get going!"

"Gabriella!" Troy said rushing towards her joyfully.

"No Troy. I meant what I said, no is no!" She said holding up her hand preventing him from moving.

Troy looked down sadly but nodded.

"I understand." He mumbled.

"Good! Let's get this party started." She said.

Sharpay turned to Troy as Gabriella prepared.

"Troy, the plan has failed, Gabriella is here late and you can't propose to her now in front of the cast as we intended. You're just going to have to wing it." She told him.

"Wing it?"

"Yeah! Just improvise! Do something!" Sharpay said and Troy laughed.

"Okay! I'm going to do it." He smiled and suddenly a plan burst into his head when he saw Richard Lupine as Doctor Dillamond walking by, his goat head perched strongly on his head, oh yeah, he had a _definite_ idea!

GABRIELLA smiled, the show had gone wonderful and it was the last act of all.

She was on stage with Sharpay performing the final scene between Nessarose and Elphaba when suddenly…

"STOP!"

The crowd fell deadly silent and there Troy stood dressed in a goats head as Doctor Dillamond, he was staring at her with such intensity and Gabriella froze. Sharpay smiled and slowly materialised away without them seeing her.

Troy approached Gabriella smiling, "We're having this out here and now…Gabriella…

**HAHA! I bet you're all screaming at your computer screens right now! I know it's a cliff-hanger and a pretty crappy chapter but I hope you want to read more. There's about two to three chapters left so enjoy and I'll update soon! xoxMusicalxox**


	27. My Musical Girl

**I know you want me to update so this is what I'm doing! **

**Enjoy this chapter guys, its dedicated to you all! Also, thanks for the reviews and sorry for having the vast population of my reviewers screaming at the screens of their computers lol!**

**Chapter 26 – My Musical Girl**

"Gabriella." Troy said reaching out to her.

The audience were in shock, why was the producer wearing a goats head and why was he calling Elphaba, Gabriella? Even those who had never seen the wonderful Musical were confused!

"Don't you Gabriella me! I don't want to know." She said coldly.

Troy walked towards her and reached his hand to hers, she looked like she was going to pull away for a moment but she didn't and soon his hand was in hers. Troy was so incredibly nervous; he was going to proclaim his love to her in front of thousands!

"Please, I miss you. You must know that." He said to her, the tension was so still and so hard that the audience leaned forward in their chairs.

"I find that hard to believe. Kissing Tammy! Kissing her!" She snarled.

At that moment Beth clicked a button and the screen on the back of the stage began to show Gabriella exactly what had gone on that night where Tammy had thrown herself at Troy. To the couples immense shame it showed the audience too.

Gabriella watched, her eyes wide with amazement, Troy had been telling the truth! He hadn't betrayed her? He hadn't kissed Tammy, she had kissed him! She looked across at him and some of the people in the crowds began to shift uncomfortably and mystified.

"You –"

"No, 'he finished, "I didn't."

"But then –"

"Its only been you Gabriella. I was dead before I met you. That old Troy. He was a wall, something to hide behind but I broke free of it and I want to be out in the open…with you." Troy said advancing towards her, Gabriella backed away timorously and Troy smiled.

"You don't know what you want." Gabriella said and suddenly tears were coursing down her cheeks.

An old lady in the crowd smiled, "It's so intense, but I never imagined the goat and the witch getting together in the end?"

"I do, 'Troy said and now he too was crying, his tears as sorrowful as Gabriella's falling just as rapidly, "I want you. Every single bit of you, the smartness, the kindness, the body, the love, the entire package that you are Gabriella."

"HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH GABRIELLA, 'A voice called from the crowd and Gabriella turned to find Taylor, Beth, Maria, Sharpay and Kelsi all in front of the stage giving Troy the thumbs up and smiling widely, "HE LOVES YOU!"

Gabriella turned sobbing towards Troy who held out his arms for her to go to him. She shook her head confusion washing over her body!

"I can't! How can I now." She whimpered.

"You can, you don't have to be frightened anymore. I'm here for you Gabriella but you have to learn how to trust me." He said to her desperately.

Gabriella wiped away one of her tears and the crowds gasped, _real tears_, what a dramatic and magnificent play!

"What do you want me to do huh? I'll do anything." Troy said urgently.

She said nothing and he laughed.

"Okay, I'll shout it to the world if I have to, 'And he stormed towards the front of the stage and bellowed, "I LOVE GABRIELLA MONTEZ AND I WILL NEVER STOP UNTIL I WIN HER HEART!"

The crowd began to talk interestedly and the photographers for newspapers and storylines looked excited. They were waiting for just the right moment.

"Troy, please don't do this." Gabriella cried.

Troy walked towards her again and this time she collapsed her head against his chest and sobbed into his chest whilst his tears dripped into her head while he kissed her hair miserably.

"Do what? Tell you I love you." He said, he yanked himself away from her and paraded around the stage.

"Tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy?" He said proudly.

"_Why do you do this_?" The tearful brunette demanded stomping her foot in utter frustration.

"Because you're the only one who ever challenged me and saw me for myself. Not for the God that was on top." Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head a little.

"What am I supposed to do?" She cried.

"What can you do Brie, 'He said, he walked towards her and she whimpered as his hand gently caressed her cheek, "Just be with me."

She smiled a little and he kissed her forehead and the crowd 'aww'd' at the sudden tenderness between the pair. They became all the more shocked in unison with Gabriella when Troy began to sing gently to her.

_Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine_

The crowd recognised it for it was a song from '_Wicked_' itself called '_As Long As You're Mine_' and they had heard the song already but the song brought an extra chill of seduction and tenderness to the scene before them and it was better than it had ever been before.

"I want to be with you Troy. I do." Gabriella snivelled.

Troy fought back the feeling to wipe away his wild tears but he wouldn't. He wanted her to see how serious he was.

"We can't." She mumbled pulling away when he leaned down to kiss her.

"But you're My Musical Girl." Troy whispered touching her cheek.

Gabriella smiled softly.

Troy turned to look at Chad and Taylor who were now holding hands in excitement and anticipation. Chad nodded to Troy and Troy smiled. He got down on one knee.

"I can prove myself to you, 'He said feeling for the box in his pocket, he saw Gabriella's eyes widen and she gulped, "I can prove it."

She quivered, "Not here Troy."

"Oh yes Brie. Definitely here." He said determinedly.

He pulled out the box and opened the ring and everyone in the audience gasped, they too knew what was to come.

"Gabriella Montez, will you do me the fine honour of changing your name and becoming Mrs Gabriella Bolton?" Troy asked.

Gabriella began to cry more and he stood seeing how it had affected her. Troy slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him holding her and breathing in her panicked breaths.

"I know you're scared baby, I'm scared too, 'He whispered and for that one singular moment, it was only the two of them, holding each other and loving one another, "But I promise you I'll never hurt you again. You're part of me now. I want children and a home, more dogs and three cats if you want them! But just say yes. I'll die of a broken heart. Don't you see that?"

She looked up at him and he smiled softly down on her, her tears and smudged away some of her green pain and her dark tanned skin shone through even brighter, "I love you." She whispered.

Troy smiled, "And yes Troy Bolton, I'll marry you." She said and Troy screamed loudly with joy.

He threw his arms around her and spun her around and around when suddenly, "What did she say? Did she say yes?" Sharpay and Maria called.

"YES!" Troy and Gabriella called together and suddenly the entire hall of people burst into applause, standing and clapping and crying for joy at the wonderful sight of the couple.

The camera's started to flash and questions started to be fired at them but Troy and Gabriella heard nothing.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Troy replied.

Gabriella giggled as he slipped the ring on her finger and she smiled, "Well aren't you going to kiss me?" Gabriella asked.

"With pleasure." Troy answered and he captured his lips down on hers in a passionate and very tender kiss.

_**THE news has spread far and wide over the world…Troy Bolton the noble Bachelor of the century has found himself a wife.**_

Gabriella Montez looked up from the newspaper that sat in front of her and beamed across at her partner Troy proudly.

"Wow, three days and they posted a cracker of a story! It's great." She said.

"Their pathetic, 'Troy laughed, "They can't let us have our privacy."

Gabriella smiled and put the newspaper down. She leant across and kissed Troy firmly on the lips. She looked down on the ring on her finger and smiled. It was a most beautiful ring.

"You meant everything you said, didn't you Troy?" She asked nervously.

"Of course I did, 'Troy said beaming, Gabriella had stood and was looking out the window of Troy's house, he smiled and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, "If you don't believe me then check the inside of the ring." He told her while he kissed her neck promptly.

Gabriella removed the ring and smiled as she saw the inscription _'My Musical Girl, Gabriella' _It meant everything, the message was simple but wonderful!

"I believe you." Gabriella said beaming and she turned in Troy's arms and pulled him tight against her; she pressed her lips against his and tangled her tongue with his. Their tongues gently caressed one another's and the act was completely intimate and cherished.

"Good, I'm glad, 'He said caressing her cheek, "I don't know what I'd do without you." He said smiling down on her, Gabriella giggled and he kissed the ring that was carefully place back on her finger.

Beaming happily Gabriella jumped onto Troy's back and laughed, "Now to the living room!"

IT was later on that very night and all the friends had come over to celebrate Troy and Gabriella's engagement and their reconciliation.

"I want to thank you guy, 'Gabriella smiled, "For bringing us back together."

She was sitting on Troy's lap and they were all eating a Chinese. The group was good together and they seemed to have a lot in common with each other. Gabriella was glad that Troy seemed to get on with them all. It contented her.

"No problem. Everyone can see you two are meant to be together. It's nice." Kelsi said smiling.

"I'm glad you all approve." Troy said nuzzling Gabriella's neck.

They all smiled on to couple.

"Oh it's great to see you together again!" Maria crooned and Beth nodded.

"I bet you hated being apart for so long." Chad said his mouth crammed with egg fried rice.

"Chad! Chew your food!" Taylor growled.

"Yeah, I don't want to be apart from Troy anymore. I'm glad I'll soon be Mrs Gabriella Bolton!"

Troy laughed. "Damn right and I'm never leaving you go! Not ever!"

**There is one last chapter left to write and that is it. The final chapter is called 'Everyday' and don't worry, there's no singing in it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I portrayed the characters feelings right?**

**Anyway, during the next chapter I'll post the trailer for my new story so I hope you're all willing to read. I'll update '**_**When You're In Love**_**' as soon as possible. Off to prepare for H2o Just Add Water lol **

**REVIEW! xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxx**


	28. I Could Never Be Happier

**This is it guys! The final chapter, try not to cry lol, I am! I love you all so much, you're amazing. You've all took the time to sit down and read an amateur story and that makes me even happier than I could ever imagine being. **

**This is dedicated to each and every one of you, to the people who reviewed every single chapter, to the people who reviewed occasionally, to the people who couldn't review because their anonymous but they read anyway and to those who read and got bored and stopped reading lol! This story is all yours!**

**Anyway, at the end of this story you'll find the title and summary to my next story! The trailer will be up anyway before I've even posted this so some of you might have seen it. If not then read this chapter then go to the end and find out the Title and the summary. Thanks guys.**

**Anyway I've babbled on and on now so love the chapter guys.**

**Chapter 27 – I Could Never Be Happier**

"THE babies are coming! The babies are coming!" Kelsi said loudly from inside the kitchen.

Troy who was stroking Shade's ears tried to make his way into the kitchen, seriously worried but Sharpay stopped him with a serious glare.

"No Troy. She's got help, she'll be fine." She said firmly and Troy nodded nervously.

He looked around his roomful of friends and smiled. It was finally happening. The babies were coming! It had been five years since Troy and Gabriella had gotten married and life couldn't get better. They were stronger than ever and Troy found that being a husband was one of the best feelings in the world.

Chad walked over to him with his five year old son, Keegan attached to his hand. He gave Troy a reassuring smile.

"Come on, its best we sit outside for a while, you don't want to hear anything. It makes it harder." Chad said and the men led the worried Troy outside and onto the porch.

"I just can't stop worrying. You know we had a lot of problems and all and it just makes me worry." Troy said shaking his head.

"Hey, she's going to be fine." Zeke said smiling.

"I hope so." Troy said as he watched Keegan and Charlie bounding around the garden together.

The men gathered around Troy and offered him comforting smiles. Troy smiled as he locked eyes with Beth's long time boyfriend Tyler. Beth had been going out with Tyler for the past two years and a half. Maria had been on and off with relationships for something but she was hoping to find the right person to settle down with very soon. Shade laid his head upon Troy's lap and whined uncomfortably and Troy stroked his head trying to show him that everything was going to be alright.

"So, how long will we have to wait?" Jason asked, he was trying to look through the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kelsi perhaps.

Maria came dashing out, "One!" She yelled before she darted back in.

The men cheered, one, that was enough and as they all shook hands and cheered as Charlie and Shade howled loudly.

"This is going to be great. A perfect family." Zeke laughed.

"The best!" Jason bellowed.

After a while of celebrating the men settled down but their celebrations were cut off after Sharpay came running out smiling.

"The second baby is here." She laughed.

Troy sighed, how long would this take?

TWO hours later Beth came out smiling. The men looked up with anxious eyes and she beckoned them in.

Everyone looked nervous but they could hardly hide the smiles on their faces. Zeke put his arms around Sharpay and kissed her as they went through to the kitchen.

Gabriella was leaning over something and Troy looked nervous as he Shade and Charlie walked towards her.

"Gabriella?" Troy mumbled.

She stood smiling and was holding up a perky little Doberman puppy. She looked incredibly proud and she walked over to him and smile kissing his cheek.

"Three beautiful babies. The puppies are gorgeous." She crooned. **(Ha ha, bet you thought Gabriella was pregnant! Got you!) **

She bent down so Shade could sniff his young one, the dog licked the puppy and Gabriella laughed before setting the puppy back down with Elphie who looked truly exhausted.

"You're right, 'Troy said, "They are lovely."

Everyone gathered around to look at the puppies, two brown and one black. It was unusual for a Doberman bitch to have a small litter but Elphie had had a terrible ordeal and she had lost four of her litter.

Shade sniffed his way through the group and climbed in behind his mate to rest with her. He licked her ears and growled gently as he rested his head on her back lovingly. Charlie who was still a youthful pup, only five, came and rested outside the basket and nuzzled his head as close to the puppies as he could possibly get.

"Could we have the black one Mummy?" Keegan asked he tugged on Taylor's skirt, trying to get her attention.

"We'll see." Taylor laughed stroking her son's hair.

"Come on, 'Gabriella said, "Let's leave them for a little while." She ordered and everyone began to make their way out.

Everyone sat down in the living room and a very tired little boy came dashing up to Gabriella.

"Mama! Guess what, Grandma took me to the zoo today and we saw lions." He said excitedly.

Gabriella looked across at Troy and smiled, their little boy was called Blaise and he was a sweetheart. He was five years old and he loved his mother more than life itself. He nestled close to her and Gabriella put her arms around him reassuringly.

"Where's Grandma now?" Troy asked.

"She just dropped me off. She said she had to go." Blaise replied.

Blaise harboured both of his parent's qualities. He had Troy's soft sandy brown hair but Gabriella's warm gentle brown eyes. He was intelligent and crafty and he loved many things his parents enjoyed. For this Gabriella was grateful.

"Go to Daddy, Mama has to go check on the little one." Gabriella said and she shifted Blaise towards Troy.

The little boy rushed into his father's arms and Troy laughed and tickled him affectionately as he rolled about giggling. Gabriella looked on at the scene one more time before she made her way upstairs.

She wandered into a bedroom decorated with fairies and covered in pink. She walked over to a small crib and smiled down on the tiny baby who lay awake in her crib. Gabriella and Troy's second born child was a little angel named Leila. She had her mother's soft dark brown curls and Troy's bright ultramarine eyes. She babbled to herself and Gabriella lifted her daughter up and held her in her arms.

"There's my girl." She whispered to her, holding the little one close. Leila was no more than a few months old and she loved to cuddle against Gabriella's breast or lie on Troy's stomach to sleep.

There was a knock on the door and Gabriella turned to find Troy and Blaise standing in the doorway. She smiled and Blaise rushed to hold onto her leg.

Troy came and stood beside her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her tenderly.

"Yeah, a little worn-out that's all." Gabriella replied.

Five years of marriage had done much for Troy and Gabriella. They never grew tired of each other and loved the passion they could give to each other. They rarely argued and when they did the arguments didn't last long. They were a good family and for that they were both exceedingly happy.

Troy pulled his wife close and kissed her gently.

"YUK!" Blaise said sticking his tongue out and making his parents laugh.

"What are you thinking about?" Gabriella chuckled sweetly.

"Oh nothing, It's just I could never be happier, you know?" Troy said kissing her forehead and stroking his sons head.

"Yeah, 'Gabriella giggled, "I know."

**Thanks! That's it. I was quite disappointed with the ending but I hope you all enjoyed it. You've been amazing and I can believe it's finally over. **

**Anyway…the new story is called…**

**Husband And Wife**

And it's a Troyella obviously! I'll give you a summary Taster, here it is…

**Summary**: They were meant to be together since birth, arranged to be one in Holy matrimony. She needs to trust him and all he wants to do is love her! Will she give into him and will pressure from their parents get to them. TROYELLA! CHAYLOR etc


End file.
